Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by COMPO1976
Summary: Harry Potter must travel to find Voldemort's Horcruxes along with Ron and Hermione. With out Dumbledore to save him Harry must face Voldemort once again in a thrilling battle.
1. The Reading of the Will

HARRY POTTER And the Deathly Hallows 

-Chapter One-

The Reading of the Will 

It had only been an hour since Professor Dumbledore's funeral and the sky was clear, not a cloud could be seen. Only the golden sun that sat shining over the rolling monotony of grass surrounding the grand castle that was Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There was nothing to suggest that a murder had occurred in the top most tower on the North wing of the mossed stone castle, as the stain glass windows shone as the sunrays hit it as it moved across the sky. But there had. That night saw an attack on the school and the murder of its beloved Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore by the hands of the school's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Severus Snape. The only witness to this crime were three Death Eaters and two students, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

The school stood empty and quiet over the Black Lake, which shimmered in the sunlight, tiny explosions occurring as the Merpeople residing within the vast lake jumped from their watery habitat splashing water as their tails cracked down whipping the water. A white marble tomb stood just a few yards from the Black Lake, which sat in front of a white tent that protected rows of chairs from the sun. The tiny little House-Elves that worked at the school scurried around the tent putting away the chairs that coincidentally were just taller than they were.

But, they weren't the only ones standing there. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stood in front of marble tomb, solitary and quiet, not speaking. Tears dripped down Hermione's face, her bushy hair sticking to the trails of tears on her face. Ron looked at the tomb his face screwed up as if the sun was in his eyes, his red hair mopping over his eyes. Harry felt a chain between his thin fingers as he clenched his fist staring at the tomb with his green eyes through his round glasses that sat on his hooked nose. He bowed his head as he looked down at the locket in his hand. His thin face reflecting of the golden locket showing a lightning bolt scar sitting underneath a mop of unruly jet-black hair.

This was no ordinary scar. Or no ordinary locket. For you see when Harry was one year old, Lord Voldemort the most feared of all dark wizards came to his home on Halloween. He had come to kill Harry fearing that he was the threat prophesied to kill him. Killing Harry's parents, he was destroyed only when his curse rebounded on him turning into nothing but, vapour thanks to his Horcruxes, an item of which he placed his soul in to protect himself from dying.

This left Harry famous and alone living the next ten years isolated at his Aunt and Uncle's. Getting his letter to Hogwarts Harry faced Voldemort twice before destroying one his Horcruxes during one of these encounters: Tom Riddle's Diary. It was only until his fourth year that Harry watched as Voldemort returned and faced him in duel escaping back to Hogwarts.

It was at Harry's fifth year after witnessing his godfather, Sirius Black die and a wizard duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort; he heard the prophecy that had made Voldemort come after him that night fifteen years ago.

Harry looked up at the white tomb a golden engravement carved into the marble above him saying:

_Here Lies _

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_1847 – 1997_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_1956 – 1997_

Harry looked back at everything Dumbledore had taught him and the task he had given him before his death. Harry knew that he must find all of Voldemort's Horcruxes destroying them, leaving Voldemort mortal once again. Harry felt the locket in his hand; this was a reminder of the sacrifice Dumbledore had made by drinking the poison in the basin where Voldemort had hidden his Horcrux weakening himself, returning to be confronted by Draco Malfoy. For a moment, Dumbledore had talked Malfoy out killing him only to be killed by the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Severus Snape, Harry witnessed this immobilised under his invisibility cloak.

A surge of hate filled Harry as he remembered Snape's betrayal hating the potion master even more, not only had he goaded Sirius into following Harry into the Department of Mysteries he had betrayed Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Harry hated Snape now almost as much as he did Voldemort and hoped one day they'd meet again so that he could fight him and exact his revenge. Harry's thoughts lingered back to Malfoy hate filling his veins as well, with a touch of pity at Malfoy's present predicament. Harry knew that although Malfoy was good at Occlumency there was no way he'd be able to hide his failure to Voldemort.

Harry looked closely at the Horcrux; unfortunately, this was not a real Horcrux. Someone had already taken it. Who had it Harry didn't know all he knew was that he had to find who this mysterious R.A.B. was and where he hid the Horcrux. Then, Dumbledore's sacrifice would not have been in vain.

"Harry Potter, sir?" A squeaky voice appeared below Harry as he stood transfixed at the tomb.

Harry looked down to see Dobby the House-Elf stood wearing his miss-matched clothes. "Hi, Dobby. What is it?" Harry asked looking down at Dobby's glum saucepan eyes.

"Professor McGonagall, wants to see you and Master Weasley and Mistress Granger. It seemed urgent, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said.

Harry knew what McGonagall wanted. She wanted to know what he and Professor Dumbledore were up to the night he died. And Harry wasn't going to change his mind he still wasn't going to tell her anything. That was Dumbledore's wishes and he wanted to honour it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked slowly up the spiral staircase leading to the Headmaster's staircase, or Headmistress now that McGonagall had taken over. They stopped at the brass knocker, knocking it.

"Come in," came Professor McGonagall's voice.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in to see professor McGonagall sitting behind Dumbledore's old desk with Griphook one of the Goblins from Gringotts. She was not alone. Moody was stood against the wall surrounded with all the past headmasters' and headmistress' portraits. Tonks and Lupin sat in their chairs holding each others hand, Tonks looking happier than she'd been all year. Also there, was Mr and Mrs Weasley and Slughorn, Flitwick and Professor Sprout sitting on comfy velvet chairs next to Moody and the barman from the Hog's Head, whom Moody had told Harry was Professor Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth Dumbledore. Hagrid could be seen sitting down on two chairs.

"Good to see you, Potter," McGonagall nodded standing, "now, we can begin."

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over sitting down as McGonagall conjured three new chairs in front of the desk. "This is the will and testimony of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Griphook said reading a long roll of parchment. A small twinge fell in Harry's stomach. This was the first will reading he had been to, Sirius' had been read a week before Dumbledore had took him to the Burrow last summer. "Witnesses are Harry James Potter, Ron Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger, Filius Flitwick, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, Horace Slughorn, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Aberforth Oswald Herbert William Dumbledore, Professor Sprout, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall."

He cleared his throat, "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore leave to my brother Aberforth Oswald Herbert William Dumbledore ten thousand Galleons and my collection of vintage oak-matured mead. I leave my summer cottage to my friend Horace Slughorn and my collection of magical creatures encyclopaedias to Rubeus Hagrid," Hagrid whipped a large teardrop from his eye.

"To Pomona Sprout, I leave my prized Sapsomonia plant. To Molly and Arthur Weasley I leave ten thousand galleons to you and your family. To both Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody, I leave ten thousand Galleons and leadership of the Order of the Phoenix. To my friends Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall, I leave you Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry please, take care of the future generation from harm."

"And to Harry Potter, firstly I leave you something from your parents," Harry's head jerked up inquisitively. "When your parents died I purchased their home rebuilding it for you to live in when you come of age. The last two things I leave with you are something that shall help you on the journey that lies ahead. Godric Gryfindor's sword and seven vials of memories that will help you on your quest. I also leave you with these words Harry. This journey will be harsh and treacherous and I am sorry I can not accompany you, but in our hours of desperation and suffering the ones we love make us stronger. Your heart is were your power lies, do not shut out the people close to your heart for only then shall you be weak. Together, we are stronger, Harry. Remember that.

Harry bowed his head as Dumbledore left him with his last words of wisdom. Harry's eyes felt like they were burning as they started to water. He held the fake Horcrux tight in his hand as a reminder.

"And lastly, I leave this letter to Mrs Petunia Dursley," Griphook finished. Harry looked up shocked. Aunt Petunia, Harry thought, why would Dumbledore leave something for Aunt Petunia in his will? Everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Petunia Dursley?" Professor McGonagall gaped at Griphook.

"Yes, that was what Professor Dumbledore wrote," Griphook replied holding a small envelope. "Which one of you is Harry Potter?"

"I-I-I am," Harry spluttered, holding up his hand.

"Professor Dumbledore, requested that you give this to your Aunt," Griphook said handing him the envelope. Harry looked at it confused and curious as to what was inside. Written on the front was the words:

_Petunia Dursley_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Harry wondered what it was that Dumbledore wanted to tell Aunt Petunia. What was it? Harry thought, does this have anything to do with the last letter Dumbledore left Aunt Petunia?

These thoughts carried Harry all the way through the train ride. What was it that Aunt Petunia had been hiding from him? Harry had always wondered about how much Aunt Petunia knew about the Wizarding world ever since the night Harry and Dudley were attacked by Dementors.

"No," Hermione snarled at Harry when he suggested opening the letter to find out, "Dumbledore wanted you to give it to your Aunt."

"Come on, Hermione," Ron replied, "a quick look wouldn't do any harm."

"Dumbledore wanted Harry's Aunt to read it," she snarled tears welling in her eyes, "and you want to disrespect his wishes."

She was right. Harry couldn't betray Dumbledore's wishes after everything he'd done for him. For the past six years Dumbledore had taught Harry so much, he couldn't betray him like that. It would a mockery of Dumbledore's memory. Harry placed the letter in his jeans pocket, looking out of the compartment window looking at the horizon. A feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Petunia's Letter

-Chapter Two-

_Petunia's Letter_

The journey to Platform Nine and three Quarters was a slow and quiet one. Only Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to be the only living beings on the train. Mrs Weasley had allowed Ron to go to Harry's Aunt and Uncle's much to the coaxing of Mr Weasley. Ginny had gone home with them not looking at Harry as he said his goodbyes. She was obviously still broken up about them breaking up.

The train fell into a stand still on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones standing in the deserted platform with recruitment posters pasted across the walls with a picture of Merlin pointing towards Harry a stern look across his face and words underneath his bearded face saying:

MERLIN

WANTS YOU TO JOIN UP!

Harry ran through the barrier to King's Cross Station where as he looked through the sea of business men passing the platform to their train, was the Dursleys standing, waiting for Harry. Uncle Vernon stood there peering at Ron and Hermione with his tiny eyes with disgust.

"Hi," Harry said nervously, he had rehearsed what he was going to say the entire train ride. "Listen, I know you aren't going to like this but... Ron and Hermione are going to stay with me for the summer… until my birthday," Harry said hastily, "then you'll never see me again."

Uncle Vernon went red as he heard what Harry had just said staring furiously like a raging rhino. "I-will-not-have-any-of-_your_-_lot_-in-my-house!" He snarled his moustache almost disappearing under his nose menacingly.

"_Vernon_," breathed Petunia, looking wearily at the crowd looking at a red faced Uncle Vernon bearing down on Harry, Ron and Hermione. "People are watching."

Uncle Vernon's eyes narrowed to the crowd. He regained his composure. Sniffing snottily, "fine," he growled turning on his heels and walking to the car, "come on, boy."

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed behind. Ron and Hermione looking a little nervous and afraid.

No sooner Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped through the threshold of Number 4 Privet Drive did Uncle Vernon turn his threatening narrow eyes onto Harry. "Now, you tell me what is going on, boy? You know how I don't like any of," he glared at Ron and Hermione, "_your lot_ in my house."

"They here for my protection," Harry said angrily.

"_Protection_?!" Uncle Vernon barked, "from that Lord Voldey-thingy?"

"Yes," Harry said lazily, "he'll be coming after me next."

"_next_? Snapped Aunt Petunia from behind Harry. Harry turned to her, "what do you mean _next_?"

"Well, now that he had Dumbledore killed, he'll be coming after me," Harry replied.

"_Dumbledore is dead_?" Petunia gasped.

"Wait a minute!" Uncle Vernon barked, "are you telling me that this Voldemort fellow," he looked at Ron oddly as he flinched, "is coming to kill you?"

"Yes," Harry said, but before he could finish Uncle Vernon stampeded at him like a raging antelope.

"OUT! GET OUT! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ENDAGERING MY FAMILY!" Uncle Vernon roared grabbing hold of Harry's shirt moving him to the door. Harry whipped out his wand pointing it at Uncle Vernon. "You can't do magic out of school!"

"I can't," Harry smirked, "but they can." He motioned to Ron and Hermione. "Now, listen Voldemort can't come near me here. Dumbledore placed a charm so that he can't harm or touch me here. You're safe as long as you keep me here."

Uncle Vernon was about to say something, but, Aunt Petunia barked at him, "Vernon!" he looked up at her shocked, "they stay," she turned to Ron and Hermione, "you lot can stay in the _boy's room_. No doubt you can use some of your... _freaky_ _stuff_ to make it more comfortable."

They both nodded walking up the stairs. Harry followed staring at the Dursley family. Uncle Vernon looked shocked at what had just happened. Dudley was cowering by the living room door and Aunt Petunia stood by the door with her arms folded. Harry felt in his back pocket taking out the envelope, "err... Aunt Petunia," he held the envelope at her, "Professor Dumbledore wanted you to have this." She snatched it from him nodding, putting it in her pocket. Harry turned and walked up the stairs. All the while, wondering about the contents of the letter. What was it Dumbledore wanted to tell her? Harry thought.

Hermione took out her wand as she reached Harry's room placing her trunk at the adjacent wall. Ron looking around at Harry's room then looking at the door nervously as Harry walked in. "Are they always like that?" he asked nervously his freckled face going a bright colour of red.

"Pretty much, but, as long as you don't mention anything remotely about magic, they should leave you alone," Harry replied warningly. Ron nodding slowly and turned to Hermione who had her wand out looking around the room.

"_Engrogio_," she said pointing her wand at the room. Which was once a small six-by-seven feet bedroom, turned into a large thirteen-by-eleven feet bedroom. This was enough room to have three beds inside. Though, some moving about would be needed.

Ron must have thought this as well as he took his wand out flicking it at Harry's desk and wardrobe, which both floating a foot of the air. Ron moved his wand over to the corner of the room of which the wardrobe and desk dropped down in the corner. Hermione turned her wand to the opposite wall flicking her wand and two small beds appearing besides Harry's bed. Hermione flicked her wand positioning them so that they sat neatly in the room. Harry felt a twinge of jealousy after seeing his friend using magic so naturally. He couldn't wait until he was of age and able to use magic.

"So?" Hermione asked turning to Hermione, "what first on the agenda?"

"Well, firstly, we going to find out who this R.A.B. is," Harry began, "then we're going to find out where the other Horcruxes are."

He walked over to his bed throwing his case on it and opening it. He scoured through his clothes and books until he reached a long metal thing at the bottom of his case. He pulled it out to see that it is Godric Gryfindor's sword. He looked at his reflection a feeling of power and determination shone back at him as the sun shone through the open window. Harry held the sword tight in his hand almost not wanting to let it go. His eyes flickered as the sun glazed his eye. He placed the sword down on his desk carefully.

He dug through the case again until he took out a small box. Opening it to find seven vials placed carefully in a velvet fabric. A slivering silvery-white substance inside each one of them. Also sitting next to uncle Vernon's old mangy socks was a miniaturised version of Dumbledore's pensive. Harry took it out. "Err... Hermione, could you?" Harry asked a little embarrassed about asking Hermione to do everything for him. For the first time he felt like a muggle. Hermione pointed her wand at the pensive enlarging it until it was a large stone basin etched with odd markings around the rim.

Hermione looked at it in awe, "is that a pensive?" she asked her eye wide with awe.

"Yeah, Dumbledore must have left it along with the vials of memories," Harry said taking his wand out. Hermione and Ron did the same following Harry into the memories Harry poured in the pensive.

For the next few days while, Uncle Vernon and Dudley left the house, Uncle Vernon going to work and Dudley terrorising the neighbourhood, Harry, Ron and Hermione delved into the pensive to find the clues as to where the Horcruxes would be.

"It could be at the Hog's Head," Ron concluded, after another venture into Voldemort's past.

"No," Harry replied shaking his head, "Dumbledore's brother's the barman. If Voldemort would have hidden his Horcrux there, Dumbledore would have known."

"What about the orphanage he grew up at?" Hermione asked inquisitively as she peeped her head from her edition of _Dark Wizards & their followers through the ages by Gidian Trunchball. _She had been looking through the entry on Voldemort for the past two days since it came from Flourish and Blotts.

"That is a possibility," Harry said, pinning up a piece of parchment that said: _Tom Riddle's Orphanage_ next to another two parchments saying: _Hepizah Smith's Home and the Riddle House_, all of them had a line leading to a piece of parchment saying: _Horcrux_. "Any luck on finding R.A.B?

"No," Hermione replied, "who ever he was he mustn't have been well known or claimed he was under the Imperious Curse because even Lucius Malfoy isn't even mentioned."

"Ron, do you think your dad could get some old documents from the Ministry?" Harry asked turning to Ron.

"I'll ask, but, a lot of them files are locked away," Ron replied unsure, "he'll have to ask some major favours if he wants to get to them."

"Okay, ask him when we go for the wedding," Harry said before walking out the room to the toilet. He passed Aunt Petunia's new cabinet, which had a varnished finish that shone as the landing window reflected rays of golden sunshine at it.

A small piece of paper floated down to the floor like a tiny helicopter until it touched the carpet gently like a bird on a branch. Harry turned to see it. He bent down to pick it up only to see green fluent writing etched across the parchment. Before, Harry could resist the temptation and place the letter back onto the cabinet; he was half way through the letter, which read:

_Dear Mrs Petunia Dursley,_

_If you are reading this I have left this realm and gone on. Now, as I explained before one Harry's 17__th__ birthday he will become a man and will be able to leave your household expelling the magic I evoked when you took him in._

_Now, as I explained in my letter to you 16 years ago, this protection will protect you and your family from any sort of danger Voldemort may try to cast at you. _

_As agreed I have relinquished any sign of magical properties from your son and of you ever being a liaison for the Order of the Phoenix._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked at the parchment his mouth dry and his eyes wide with shock as he looked up to see the shrill horse face of Aunt Petunia bearing down on him. "What do you think you are doing?" she breathed dangerously.

"You…" Harry breathed, realising at last why Aunt petunia knew so much about the Wizarding World. All those years and she and him were one and them same, "you're – you're a _witch_?"

"No," she said snatching the letter from Harry hands the paper cutting his thin fingers, "they tried to make me into one of them. But, I refused," she looked at Harry in disgust, "to be turned into one of _you_."

"You were a liaison for the order," Harry replied unblinking, his mouth dry.

"Yes, when I had Dudley," she snapped, "Dumbledore said he'd make sure that Dudley was _normal _as long as I sent messages to Order Members using _our_ post."

"You made it so Dudley wouldn't be magical?" Harry breathed disbelieving.

"At first he showed signs I tried to squash them as I did with you. I would not allow my son to go through the same embarrassment I had to endure." her eye flared at Harry as she stuffed the letter into her apron pocket, "now, get back to your room and stay there."

Harry nodded walking over to door, before stopping. Anger filled him as he felt a sting of pity for Dudley. It was then that he realised what Dudley had heard that night, all the times Dudley had used magic Petunia must have shouted at him. He was just a baby. How could she say she loved him? Harry thought turning to Aunt Petunia. "You know, Dumbledore was right," Aunt petunia looked at him her raging eyes glaring at him, "I did escape the mistreatment you gave Dudley."

"GET IN YOUR ROOM!" Aunt Petunia shrieked, "and don't you dare tell Dudley or Vernon what I just told you or so help me."

She turned on her heels walking down the stairs. Harry turned and walked into his room.

"So, she's a _Muib_?" Ron said shocked when Harry told him of what he had just found out.

"What's that?" Harry asked confused.

"It's a Muggle-born that refuses to use their powers," Hermione said a matter-of-factly. "They are then wiped from the any records in the Wizarding World since their powers are sapped."

"You mean, like what happened with Voldemort's mother?" Harry replied.

"Yes, but, with Muibs they are wiped clean of any sort of magical powers," Hermione said, "but, with Wizards it's different. Their powers maybe sapped but, they still have some powers in them."

Harry looked out of the window as he heard Uncle Vernon's car pulling up into the driveway. Uncle Vernon stepping out of his car unaware of what had just happened just five minutes ago. And for Petunia's sake, he never will.


	3. Protection Expired

-Chapter Three-

_Protection Expired_

_MASS MUGGLE KILLING IN DERBYSHIRE_

_Last night, saw the deaths of over a hundred muggles in the Derbyshire area_, writes Rita Skeeter Special Correspondent. _You-Know-Who and his followers where reported at the scene on Friday night. Only one eyewitness saw terrible event._

"_This man came," said Terry Simmonite, a traumatised Muggle boy, "he and his men barged into my house. I hid under the table. He took my parents and sister."_

_The boy's eyes glistened with the traumatised memories of the night, "I watched from the window as he lined up everyone in the neighbourhood and pointed a stick at them, a green flash of light came from the stick and they all died."_

_The boy is now in a Muggle Orphanage with his memories modified. After witnessing this terrible ordeal. Could this boy be the Muggle version of our own Harry Potter? This reporter doubts it very highly; one traumatised attention seeker is enough in one lifetime._

"Horrid! That's what she is?" Hermione said angrily, "how dare she say that after what happened to that boy? That's disgusting. I'm surprised the Editor didn't stop her from writing it."

"Would that really stop her?" Harry asked his eyebrow raised. The answer was 'no' it wouldn't have stopped Rita Skeeter from writing this article. Harry had had his own experiences of Rita Skeeter's articles all through his fourth year when he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament. The reason she was able to find out most of the information she did was because she was an unregistered Animagus, which Hermione discovered at the end the fourth year, in which she blackmailed Rita into not writing anything for a whole year. Hermione probably hoped this would make her change her ways, Harry thought, I guess some people never change.

He folded the paper and placed it down on his desk, as Errol the Weasley Family's aging owl collapsed through the window, his malting feathers billowing down to the ground. A small envelope was between his beak. Ron walked over and picked Errol up and placed him in Pigwidegeon's cage next to Ron's hyperactive owl. He took the envelope from his beak and opened it. "It's from dad."

He handed it to Harry. Harry unfolded it reading it as Hermione perched her bushy hair over Harry's shoulder to read the letter. It read:

_Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

_I am not sure what I should be writing just in case this is intercepted. Errol is too easily recognised. _

_Firstly, Bill and Fleur's wedding will be next week so be sure to order yourself some dress robes._

_Secondly, Happy Birthday Harry from me and Molly and the rest of the Order. Sending Errol with this letter has probably tired him out enough so your presents will be waiting for you when we come and get you tomorrow at 12 O'clock sharp._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Arthur Weasley_

_P.S. Ron mum says 'hi'._

Harry looked over at the calendar to see that it was the 30th July. Harry climbed of his bed throwing his case on to his bed almost clipping Hermione. He opened it, throwing all his stuff inside.

"Come on, the sooner we get packed the sooner we can leave," Harry said as he placed his books into his case.

"Why so eager?" Ron said sarcastically, pulling his trunk from under his bed.

The day dragged. It seemed like forever as Harry lay awake that night, until the sun shone over the horizon of the red sky illuminating the many rooftops across Little Whinging.

Harry got up at seven O'clock four more hours at the Dursleys' was long enough and he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Harry woke Ron and Hermione (Ron taking much longer than Hermione).

It was only until they reached the Dursleys' kitchen at 10 0'Clock, that he saw all the Dursleys sitting at the table. Uncle Vernon sat reading the paper. Aunt Petunia was making the breakfast and Dudley was watching the television. Aunt Petunia gave Harry nervous glares as he walked in. Harry knew what she was nervous about but, never gave it any notice. "Well, we're leaving."

"Good," Uncle Vernon sniffed not looking at Harry only his paper. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Some Order Members will be coming for me at 12 O'clock," Harry said turning into the living room.

"What?!" Uncle Vernon barked, "I will not have any more of your _lot_ in my house boy."

"Well, they're only coming to take me to Ron's house," Harry replied, "they're not actually coming in."

Uncle Vernon stood up so quickly and angrily his face went red and shrunken with anger. Harry flicked out his wand pointing it at Uncle Vernon's now terrified and white gaunt face.

"Don't you even think about it boy," he snarled meekly. Harry looked at Uncle Vernon's face. He isn't worth it, Harry thought turning and walking down the hallway, Uncle Vernon barked with laughter, "I thought so. You may be _freaky_ like you parents and that crackpot old fool, but, you're still the weak scared little boy that dropped on our doorstep."

Harry breathed in rolling his eyes exasperated. He flicked his wand at Dudley and with a matter of seconds his teeth grew so long that they almost touched the floor, tears coming down his porky face. "Oh, my god! Dudley!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. Harry turned and walked down the hallway as Uncle Vernon screamed for him to come back.

"That was great mate," Ron chuckled.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry," Hermione replied looking back worriedly at them crying at Dudley worriedly. Obviously Hermione still hadn't recovered from the embarrassment of her experience with that curse, when Malfoy and Harry's spells rebounded on her and Crabbe.

"He deserved it," Harry said stubbornly walking into the living room. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione in the living room playing exploding snap with Ron as Hermione scoured through _Dark Wizards and their followers_ again.

It was only until half past ten when Harry heard Aunt Petunia's ear-piercing screams from the kitchen. Harry boomed through the kitchen door to see her pointing out of the kitchen window were nearly twenty Death Eaters wearing their white skull masks stood surrounding the house. Harry took out his wand. "Get down!" he barked at the Dursley they did as nearly twenty curses and stunners were fired at Harry. He dived to the floor as the Dursleys' kitchen exploded as the spells crashed through Uncle Vernon's new double-glazed windows.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry shouted, "GET DOWN DEATH EATERS!" Harry jumped up from the ground firing an Impediment Curse and Stunner at the Death Eaters who with a faint _crack_ apparated away, Harry's spells hitting the unaware Death Eaters behind them.

_Crack! Pop!_ Harry turned around to see two Death Eaters standing in front of him. "_FLIPENDO_!" Shouted the nearest one, firing Harry through the shattered window. Harry looked back to see Ron and Hermione hurrying into the kitchen.

SLAM! Harry's back hit the floor his wand flying a foot away from him. He looked up to see at least eighteen Death Eaters standing in front of him. A cold sweat filled Harry. He was defenceless and alone. Large explosions occurred from the house.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you, Potter," came the cruel snide voice of someone Harry had been wanting to see since June. He looked up at the Death Eaters to see Severus Snape stood there with his wand pointed at him.

"_You_!" Growled Harry, anger sweeping his entire body.

"Yes, Potter, the Dark Lord has entrusted me with the task of bringing you to him," Snape replied snidely. "Though, I must say he thought you might have put up more of a fight."

Harry had to do something. He was surrounded and Hermione and Ron were in the house fighting with those Death Eaters and Harry had no idea who they were. Harry looked back as an explosion occurred along with a small scream. _Hermione_, Harry thought worriedly.

"Worried, potter," someone behind Snape said menacingly. Harry looked up to see that it was the white gaunt face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius' killer. He hated her more than he hated Snape right now. But, Harry was no good angry. It made him sloppy as he remembered the battle he had with Snape in June. Snape dominated that fight because he was calm, emotionless. "I'm not surprised that Blood traitor and Mudblood will get their come upons once Avery and Draco are down with them."

Harry tried as hard as he could to clear his mind. "Clearing your mind won't help you Potter," Snape said, "your mind is weak and incapable of closing primitive emotions."

"Voldemort doesn't think so," Harry sneered, "he can't even enter my mind without feeling pain."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bellatrix shouted, whipping out her wand, "HOW DARE YOU UTTER THE DARK LORD'S NAME WITH YOU UNWORTHY LIPS!"

"STOP!" Snape roared, "The Dark Lord wants him unharmed."

Harry used this to his advantage rolling over to his wand grabbing it and flicking it at one of the Death Eaters. The Death Eater flew back into the other two behind him. Harry turned to see Snape and Bellatrix fire a stunner at him. Harry rolled out of the way and thinking, _Expelliarmus_. Bellatrix dived out of the way. Snape flicked his wand at Harry. "_Protego_!" Harry shouted Snape's stunner rebounding and knocking him back at him. Snape flew back into Aunt Petunia aphrodisiacs.

Harry ducked as two stunners missed his head. He turned around to see fifteen other Death Eaters firing at him. "_Lumos Maximus_!" Harry shouted, a blinding light filled the garden blinding the Death Eaters.

"Where is he?" Barked one of the Death Eaters.

"I can't see!"

Harry knew that their blindness would only last a few minutes and he had to act quickly.

"_Impedimenta_! _Stupefy_! _Expelliarmus!" _Harry roared waving his wand as if duelling with a sword. A bombardment of green, yellow and red lights emitted from the tip of his wand. He heard the clumps from Death Eaters as they collapsed down to the floor.

"There he is!" Yelled Bellatrix as she started to see more clearly. Harry fired a few more stunners before pointing his wand toward a broken plant pot sat destroyed on the grass soil falling from the pot. He flicked his wand towards Bellatrix, the plant pot flew towards her smashing into her. The other Death Eaters continued to fire at Harry who dodged them diving behind one of Aunt Petunia's hedges firing a confounded charm.

Harry ran over to the Dursleys house as the confused Death Eater attacked his own men. Leaving only three left. Harry could see Snape starting to stir. Harry grabbed hold of the window sill jumping over into the kitchen collapsing into the fallen pots and pans. An Explosive battle could be heard in the living room.

Harry barged through the living room to see Ron and Hermione being bombarded by Malfoy and Avery's curses. "_Rictoshempra_!"

Malfoy's legs turned to jelly as he started to jiggle around the Dursleys living room. "_Expelliarmus_!" Ron shouted knocking Malfoy out.

Avery looked around to see that he was surrounded, "drop it," Harry said dangerously. Avery didn't as a sly grin filled his face. Harry spun around to see the three Death Eaters and Snape standing there.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Snape barked, Harry flew back knocking Avery over and colliding into his and Ron's trunks. He felt a pain in his back as he slammed into the wall looking over to behind the settee to see the Dursleys cowering behind him. Hermione and Ron fired charms and curses at Snape and the Death Eaters.

Harry picked up his wand and flicked it at the Death Eaters. They flew back crashing through the window some blocking the spells and rebounding on the Dursleys plastered ceiling. Plaster fell down on Harry sticking to his untamed tuft of hair.

_ADVERTISTATIUM_! Harry thought, firing the spell at the last Death Eater apart from Snape.

"You're surrounded, Snape," Harry said warningly, "drop your wand."

Harry flicked with wand, Snape flicked it lazily. Harry flew back crashing into the wall. Harry looked up stunned as Snape flicked his wand at Hermione. A red spark of light flying at her.

"Hermione! Look out!" Ron bellowed pushing her out of the way, allowing himself to be hit by Snape's curse. His head slammed against the sideboard.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, turning to Snape who waved his wand, making Hermione flip down to the ground next to Harry.

Harry tried with all his might to move. But, he couldn't. His wand was out of reach and out of bounds. And then he saw it...

One of the vials with the memories in lying on the carpet, just a few feet from Snape. Harry looked at it in horror. He looked around only to see five others lying next to Harry's case which lay open with his clothes scattered all over the place. Snape walked over to Harry knocking the vial away with his foot. Harry sighed in relief as Snape hadn't noticed them. Then, he saw something in Snape's eyes a look of both interest and triumph.

Did he read my mind? Harry thought, is he using Legilmency on me right now? Harry tried with all his might to close his mind.

Snape took out his wand looking around the room. The Death Eaters were unconscious. Suddenly, Harry felt himself able to move again. The spell must have worn off. Harry rolled over grabbing his wand as Snape fired a spell at where Harry once was. Harry pointed his wand at Snape.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

The two spells collided together, a white streak of light from Harry and a Green light from Snape. Harry tried with all his might pushing the spell as hard as he could. They were both drawing with the conflict. Snape pushed harder as did Harry. Both of their wands started to shake and an explosion occurred between the two sending the two across the room. Snape and Harry got up a little dazed, his wand lying on the floor. Snape was finding it hard to move as the right side of his body was immobilised.

Suddenly, the living room door blew open. Remus Lupin, looking less ragged-looking but, still thin boomed through the door with 'Mad-Eye' Moody and Nymphadora Tonks wearing her usual pink all of them pointed their wand at Snape.

"This isn't the end, Potter," Snape growled, his right side muffled. And with a small _crack_ he disapparated out of the Dursley house. Tonks, Moody and Lupin fired a spell at where Snape was just as he disapparated.

"Damn it," Moody growled. Harry lent against the couch. Moody bent down to Ron and Hermione, "_Renevarate_," Moody said.

"Arabella, was on guard. She called us after she heard the battle," Lupin said walking over to Harry. He looked out the window to see the bodies on the floor stunned. "Looks, like you lot finished them of before we got here."

"Yeah," Harry said. He turned to see Malfoy stirring. He whipped out his wand. Malfoy looked up terrified. Harry fired a stunner but was too late, he'd already disapparated out with a _crack_. "Damn it!"

"He'll be back to Voldemort," growled Moody hobbling over to Harry. "Good to see you again, Potter." Harry shook his hand.

"Not the best Birthday present you've ever had," Tonks said jokingly, as she helped Hermione and Ron up.

"Tonks," barked Moody, "you apparate to the Ministry and bring some Aurors and some Obliviators here. We'll take Potter, Weasley and Granger to the Burrow."

"And Tonks," said Lupin, "make sure Scrimogeur doesn't catch on about Harry. That fellows been poking his nose in Harry's business a lot lately, asking Arthur how Harry's doing."

"Probably, trying to get on my good side so he can make me his poster boy," Harry said. Tonks nodded and disapparated.

"Moody, you stay here and wait for the Aurors to come," Lupin said, "I'll take Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Burrow."

"Right, I'll place an anti-Apparation charm on the place so none of them get away. What about them?" He finished motioning to the cowering Dursleys.

"The Aurors will want to talk to them for a statement. They'll probably modify their memories along the witnesses in the neighbourhood," Lupin replied.

Harry bent down and picked up the vials hurriedly while, Lupin and Moody were talking, placing them in his trunk and closing it. "Ready, to go," Lupin said cheerfully. Harry nodded, "you'll have to hold onto my arm for Side-Along Apparation. Ron you'll have to apparate with Hermione."

Harry grabbed hold of Lupin's arm. Ron grabbed hold of Hermione's hand both of them going red, Ron's cheeks now matching his hair. Harry felt the horrible compression as they disapparated and appeared in front of lopsided pigsty-like house that is: the Burrow.


	4. Wedding Plans and Missing Vials

-Chapter Four-

_Wedding Plans and Missing Vials_

Harry walked down the Weasleys' pathway, past the fat brown chickens clucking and pecking at the soil, until he reached the row of boots stood against the wall next to the door. Lupin knocked on the door. Harry heard a commotion as Mrs Weasley hurried to the door.

"Who is there? Declare yourself," Mrs Weasley's weary voice appeared from the other side of the door.

"It's me Molly, Remus," Lupin replied, "I've got Harry, Ron and Hermione here."

Mrs Weasley opened the door.

"Come in. Come in," she said hurriedly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. To find their cases placed by the Weasleys' kitchen table. "Moody, must have sent them," Lupin added walking over to the kitchen table sitting down.

"Tea, Remus," Mrs Weasley asked.

"No, thank you Molly," Lupin replied, "this is just a pit stop. I'll need to contact the Order."

"I heard about Dedalus Diggle," Harry said glumly.

"I know, he's the fifth one this month," Lupin replied dismally, "things have been getting harder since Dumbledore died. Voldemort's been targeting most of the Order Members and is issuing much more Muggle killings than he did at full power. He probably feels now that Dumbledore is dead no one can stop him."

A feeling of guilt filled Harry for some reason, Harry knew the real reason for all these killings. Voldemort was trying to draw Harry out. Harry had to bide his time. He couldn't go after Voldemort. But, that still didn't remove the blood from his hands.

"Well, Molly. I best be off. The Aurors will probably be at Privet Drive by now," Lupin said standing up.

"Goodbye, Remus."

Lupin walked out of the Burrow closing the door and disappearing. "Right," said Mrs Weasley, "Ron and Harry you'll be staying in Fred and George's room. Fleur's parents are staying in Ron's room. Hermione you are staying with Ginny and Gabrielle. You can put your cases upstairs and then you can go out into the garden and help with the decoration for the wedding."

Harry nodded turning and flicking his wand at his trunk thinking, _Locomotus Trunk_. Harry's trunk floated about a few inches of the ground. Ron and Hermione did the same. Harry walked towards the stairs with Ron and Hermione, Ron leading the way. They walked up the stairs their trunks following behind dancing up each step and swooping down to the landing.

Harry and Ron reached the second floor where Fred and George's room is and placed their trunks down, Hermione continued towards the zigzagged staircase to the third floor, where Ginny's room is.

"Ginny! 'Ave you got ze banners, yet?" shouted someone from downstairs.

"Yes! I'm coming!" Barked Ginny from upstairs. Hurried footsteps accompanying her voice. Harry turned to see Ron's little sister, Ginny bombing down the stairs hunched over irritated and sullen. Her expression changed as she saw Harry standing there.

Harry looked at her nervously and awkward, "hi," he said giving a weak smile.

"Hi," Ginny nodded.

There was a moment of silence until Hermione broke it.

"Err... Ron could you help me with my trunk," Hermione said motioning up the stairs.

"Why don't you just... oh, yeah, alright then," Ron said after seeing Hermione indicating Harry and Ginny. He walked over to Hermione helping her with the trunk.

"So, how have you... been?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Fine," Ginny replied, trying to sound cheery, "err... I've been helping with the wedding."

"Yeah, how is it going?" Harry asked.

"Good, Fleur wants everything her way. Her mother and mum are both at loggerheads about the plans." She chuckled.

Harry chuckled.

"Well, I best... be…" Harry said pointing to Fred and George's room.

"Oh, right," Ginny said nodding, "I'll see you down in the garden in a bit then?"

"Yeah, I'll just put my case away," replied Harry turning to Fred and George's door walking in as Ginny walked down the stairs.

Harry walked into Fred and George's temporary warehouse smelling of gunpowder. The sun shone through the window hitting the vase sat on the desk in front it. A blue light emitted from the vase hitting the many boxes taking up most of the floor space. Harry placed his trunk next to the bed in the corner.

Harry had expected to run into Ginny while staying here. But, he wasn't prepared for the hurt he felt. It was his own fault he'd chosen to let her go and he couldn't just change his mind. He was doing this to protect her. It was for her own good.

Then, why does it hurt so much, Harry thought dismally, just seeing her hurts.

Ron walked in and threw his trunk onto his bed. "You okay?" Ron asked, seeing Harry sat on the bed.

"Yeah."

Ron nodded, "err... Mum wants us downstairs to help with the wedding plans."

Harry nodded.

Harry and Ron walked out into the garden about five minutes later. The garden looked different from what it did at Christmas, once overgrown with grass and weeds was now cut and clean with a small archway sat at the end of the garden next to the gnarled trees and the pond full of frogs. Fleur Delacour, Bill's bride to be stood with her mother, who Harry could tell Fleur had inherited the Veela traits from, they were both pointing their wands at the banners which slithered as it wrapped around the trees and drainpipes. Harry could see a little House-Elf wearing a dirty old pillowcase placing chairs in front of the Archway. Harry looked around to see Ginny and Bill fixing up the archway. Bill's face scarred after the attack from Greyback.

"Zippy, put zos chairs over zere," Mrs Delacour barked at the House-Elf known as Zippy.

"Yes, Madam Delacour," He replied, bowing his moustached potato head.

"No," came Mrs Weasley's voice from behind Harry making him jump out of his skin, "don't put them there have them facing diagonally across to the archway."

"No," replied Mrs Delacour, "zat von't do, zey should be vacing straight zown za middle, vith a pathway."

"They'll look better going diagonally," Mrs Weasley replied marching over to Mrs Delacour. Harry could tell that this was a battle of wills. It was only until Bill stepped in that Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Hold on, me and Fleur have decided to have the chairs facing diagonally," he said stepping in front of the two.

Mrs Delacour huffed walking towards Zippy with the chairs Mrs Weasley watched her with a look of triumph.

"That's 2-1 to mum," chuckled someone behind Harry and Ron. They both turned around to see Ron's older brother Charlie stood there smiling. "Alright, Ron, Harry."

"Hi, Charlie," Ron said, "Gerroff!" Ron barked as Charlie gave him a small hug.

The next few hours were quite eventful Mrs Weasley and Mrs Delacour continued to bicker about the Wedding pans. Bill and Fleur were having to mediate. Harry kept glancing over at Ginny. She kept glancing over to him a funny flipping motion could be felt in his stomach. He looked away not wanting to give her the wrong impression.

Everyone sat around the dinner table after a hard day's work. Mr Weasley had enlarged it after coming home from the Ministry and was discussing the function of the computer with a rather perplexed Mr Delacour, whom Harry suspected didn't speak all that much English by the way he just nodded blankly. Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron exclaiming about Mrs Delacour's mistreatment of Zippy who had to carry the food to the table. Harry also felt a twinge of pity for Zippy, Hermione's SPEW organisation rubbing off on him. Ron and Charlie sat talking about Quidditch while; Fleur fed Bill food affectionately.

"'Arry Potter," said Mr Delacour, when Mr Weasley introduced Harry to him, "Et zis an Honour to meet you."

"Hello," Harry said.

"I vas just... err... discussing our... err... Ministry vith Arthur," Mr Delacour said trying to find the right words.

"Right," Harry replied, who for the next half hour spent most of the time waiting for Mr Delacour to find the right words he wanted to say in his discussion on the comparison of the British and French Ministry.

"Oh, Harry," Mr Weasley called taking a sip of his tea, "just remembered. You'll be coming to the Ministry with me on Monday for yours and Ron's apparation test."

Harry nodded. Harry had almost forgotten with all the excitement of the day that wizards who were Seventeen were allowed to take their apparation test. Ron and Hermione had already taken theirs last year. Hermione had passed first time, but Ron had only just failed with half an eyebrow being left behind.

Harry walked up the stairs to go to the toilet after being excused, in truth he just wanted to have one more excursion into the memories Dumbledore gave him to find out any new clues on the Horcurxes. Harry walked into the smell of gunpowder coughing a little as he was caught of guard by it. He bent down opening his trunk taking out the tiny pensive and enlarging it. Harry poured through his trunk and picked out the vials with the memories slithering inside. One, two, three, four, five, six...

Harry looked through his trunk trying to find the vial throwing all his stuff out frantically.

No, Harry thought, where is it? Where is it?

"Harry, mum wants to know if... what the hell is going on here?" Ron said looking around the clutter in the room.

Harry turned to Ron. Ron could tell by the look on Harry's face that something was wrong. "What is it?" he asked wearily.

"One of the vials is missing," Harry said, breathing heavily.


	5. Dumbledore's Memory

-Chapter Five-

_Dumbledore's Memory_

"How could you loose it?" Hermione asked frantically, when Ron and Harry told her about the missing vial.

"I don't know," Harry barked, "maybe, it was because I was being tossed about like a rag doll by Snape at the time."

"But, if Snape has it, he could give it to Voldemort," Hermione said worriedly, "oh, get a grip, Ron," she said, as Ron flinched at Voldemort's name.

"Don't you think I know that," Harry replied.

"For all we know Snape might not have had it," Ron said shrugging, "it might have got missing at your Aunt and Uncle's house."

"No," Harry said shaking his head, "you didn't see the look in Snape's eyes he knew what the vials where."

"But, if he told You-Know-Who, it's going to get harder to get to his Horcruxes," Ron replied wearily.

"I know. I know."

"First, we need to find out which one is missing," Hermione said anxiously.

Harry nodded, pouring into his trunk and taking out the vials and the pensive. He enlarged the pensive till it was just a large stone basin with strange marking etched on its side. He stood up uncorking the vials and pouring the silvery-white substances into the pensive until they rotated emitting a blue light through the room. Ron and Hermione walked over taking out their wand, "ready," Harry asked nervously. They nodded both of them placing their wands inside the pensive with Harry.

Harry felt his feet leaving the Burrow. He felt as if he was falling, falling, falling into darkness until he looked up to see the familiar London road where Dumbledore stood just a few feet away wearing a flamboyant violet suit. Harry realised that he was in Dumbledore's memory of his first encounter with a young Voldemort or Tom Riddle as he was known then.

This won't do, Harry thought, we'll be here for ages before we find out which one is missing.

As if it had read its mind the pensive shifted memories until they were inside Dumbledore's office. Harry looked around confused.

"What happened?" Ron asked, looking around also confused.

"Pensive's can be commanded to the memory you want to see," Hermione said a matter-of-factly, "One of us must have wanted to skip that memory."

Just the, Voldemort walked into the office not as deformed as he is now, but, still terrifying enough. Enough to make Ron nearly jump out of his skin his face now white with fear as he was only a few inches from Voldemort.

"I think we should skip this one," Harry said, noticing Ron jittering next to him.

For next few minutes, Harry, Ron and Hermione skimmed through the memories. Morfin Gaunt's, Bob Ogden's, Hinky the House-Elf's (Hermione scowling at Hepizah for her treatment of Hinky) even Dumbledore's, until finally they appeared in a place that Harry had never been before.

A rolling scene of hills could be seen for miles, grey smoke rose from the village ahead. A fire ensuing through out it. It was terrible, screams of agony and people running from their homes some holding children.

A stabbing pain filled Harry's stomach. Is this the horror of the first war, Harry thought, is Dumbledore showing this to open my eyes to Voldemort's destructive nature.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione they too looked totally horror-struck. A tear in Hermione's eye as she saw explosions occurring from the village and deathly screams. Harry felt something behind him. He turned around to see a younger Dumbledore standing there wand in his hand, auburn hair and beard and his hand not burnt. He had to be in his nineties. Harry could see a tear in his eye and a look of fury that Harry had not seen since, the battle he had with Voldemort.

Dumbledore suddenly, apparated with a _crack_, Ron Hermione and Harry going with him appearing in a long country road filled with burning buildings. Dumbledore walked on ahead none the wiser that Harry or anyone else was there. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed almost running as they tried to keep up. Until...

Dumbledore stopped at the top of the road. Dumbledore turned to the other side of the road as did Harry, Ron and Hermione. There stood a tall black robed wizard with long flowing black hair and a small goatee that sat under his white gaunt face.

"_Grindlewald_?" Hermione breathed terrified. Harry had read in one of Dumbledore's Chocolate frog card that this was the Dark Wizard that Dumbledore had defeated in 1945.

This was where they where. Or when they where. 1945 the day Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald.

"I knew da firevorks vould draw vu out, Zumbledore," Grindlewald sneered. Harry realised that Grindlewald must have been German.

"You were right," Dumbledore said calmly, clenching his wand.

"Now, vu vill die!" Grindlewald cried flicking his wand sending a white light at Dumbledore. The white light hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest flipping him across the street through the window of a bakery. Grindlewald chuckled, "da great Zumbledore, can't even block a zimple disarming speel."

_Pop_, Dumbledore appeared in front of Grindlewald pointing his wand at him. A green light hit Grindlewald in the face. Grindlewald slid down the street to the nearest wall. He flicked his wand as did Dumbledore but he was too late the spell had hit him sending him toward Harry, Ron and Hermione's feet. Dumbledore stood up firing spell after spell at the apparating Grindlewald. Grindlewald stopped near Dumbledore flicking his wand and a whip like light came at Dumbledore wrapping around his neck. Dumbledore gasped for air as Grindlewald moved his wand to the nearest wall flinging Dumbledore against the wall like a rag doll.

"Now, za vorld vill trembul unzer my voot," jeered Grindlewald triumphantly. Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle of triumph could be seen in his eye. Harry looked at it shocked remembering the same look Dumbledore gave him when he told him how Voldemort had used his blood to return. Dumbledore raised his left hand, which was bleeding.

He clamped his wand on Grindlewald's free hand and repeating strange words that Harry remembered from Dumbledore's welcome speech in his first year at Hogwarts: "_Nitwit_! _Blubber_! _Oddment_! _Tweak_!"

Grindlewald screamed in pain, in agony even. He dropped his wand grabbing his other wrist and trying to wrench it away from Dumbledore. Dumbledore held on tight not wanting to let go. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in awe as a white light appeared from Dumbledore emitting around him as he repeated the words. Until finally the white light shot from Dumbledore to Grindlewald as Dumbledore stopped saying those words. Grindlewald flew back across to the pavement, his body crumpled and burnt, his empty eyes looking up at Dumbledore, who collapsed to the floor weakly and leant against the window much like he did the night he died.

Harry, Ron and Hermione felt themselves weightlessly float up into the darkness until they where back in Fred and George's room.

"What was that?" Ron asked still in shock from what he had just saw.

"_Love_," Harry said blankly.

"What?" asked Ron and Hermione together in unison.

"This was the power Dumbledore meant when he said I'll have power's Voldemort doesn't. Something more painful than death," Harry said, still looking at the pensive as Ron and Hermione looked at him shocked. Harry felt inside his pocket clenching the fake Horcrux in his hand.

Harry finally understood all those years Dumbledore told him about the power of love and he just scoffed every time after seeing Voldemort's power. And then, he realised some thing: love is more powerful than Voldemort's magic. It can make you hurt. Make you happy. It can give you warmth. And it never leaves you once you've tasted it.


	6. The Wedding

-Chapter Six-

_The Wedding_

For next few days, Harry, Ron and Hermione spent most of their time trying to keep the woes of the missing vial hidden, by playing some Quidditch with Ginny, Fred and George.

But, the shroud of worry still filled Harry's mind. Snape hadn't just had any of the memories; he had the one that could show what Harry knew about Lord Voldemort. It was the one that showed a young Tom Riddle asking about Horcruxes with Professor Slughorn. This would make Voldemort put his guard up and make it harder for them to get to the Horcruxes.

Another thing that plagued Harry's mind was the memory of Dumbledore fighting Grindlewald. What was that magic that Dumbledore used? Harry thought. And then he remembered something Dumbledore said to him; _your blood is worth more than mine_. Is that what he meant?

"It must have been really ancient magic," said Hermione after scouring through all the books she had, "I can't find it anywhere."

"It must be somewhere," Harry replied, "does Flourish and Blotts have any books on blood magic. It might be under that."

"No," said Hermione shaking her head, "people associate blood magic with the dark arts. So they wouldn't sell it?"

Then, it hit Harry, "Knockturn Alley," he said turning around.

"What?" Ron said shocked.

"Well, if they associate it with the Dark Arts that's where we might find it," Harry said shrugging.

"I suppose," Hermione said unsure.

Harry knew it was a risk going to Knockturn Alley, but it was something he had to do.

Harry awoke on the day of the Wedding; the sun shone through the blinds the smell of gunpowder sizzling up his nostrils. Ron's raucous snores coming from the other bed. His dress robes hung against the rafters, red with gold cuffs. Ron's next to his, orange with maroon cuffs.

Harry heard Mrs Weasley running up the stairs. She bombed through the door. "Harry! Come on, get your self ready! People will be arriving soon! Ron!" She barked hurriedly running through in her dressing gown with her hair in curls. She shook Ron who woke up abruptly. "Come on Ron. Wake up!"

Harry and Ron walked down half an hour later to the kitchen to see that everyone was already down there. Fred and George sat in their dragon-scaled robes, Ginny her pink bride's maids dress. Harry looked at her beauty, a small churning in his stomach. Bill was fixing Charlie's bow tie since he was the best man. Fleur and her family were staying at a local in at the village near the Burrow.

"Right, come on Harry eat up before people start coming," Mrs Weasley said hurrying over with a pot and wearing her new dress robes she bought with the money Dumbledore left them. Mr Weasley also wearing new dress robes.

"Come on, mum, "said both Fred and George, "we've got ages, yet."

But, they were both wrong with in an hour the Weasley household was buzzing with family members and people from the Order. Most of Fleur's family were there as well. Harry looked around in awe at the amount of people there. Most of the Hogwarts Professors were there. People came over to Bill to shake his hand. Harry could see Viktor Krum standing in the crowd. He came over to Hermione to say hello kissing her on the cheek, much to Ron's anger, who looked at Krum red in the face.

It was only until eleven O'clock came and everyone went outside. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were at the front, Ginny having to wait for Fleur. Harry watched as the Weasley family members walked down the aisle to their seats. Harry noticed that many of them for their red hair and freckles. The Prewett family coming as well. There weren't as many as the Weasley since most of them had either died or been killed in the first war.

The only family member not there was Percy, Ron's older brother. Harry had a feeling he wasn't coming. He hadn't talked to the Weasleys for nearly two years ever since people started talking about Voldemort coming back. He had had an argument with Mr Weasley after being promoted in an attempt to spy on Dumbledore. Percy then disowned his family, keeping his loyalties to the Ministry. The only time Harry had seen Percy and Weasleys together was at Christmas and Dumbledore's funeral both times to allow the Minister, Rufus Scrimogeur to make Harry his poster boy.

Harry looked up to see the vicar standing there, an ancient withered wizard with a small beard and bald patch that sort of resembled Slughorn's. He motioned Bill and Charlie up. They stood next to the vicar, who flicked his wand at a old record play that played the wedding march. Harry and everyone turned around to see Fleur walking with Mr Delacour leading her down the aisle, wearing Aunt Muriel veil. Bill smiled happily the scars on his face withered. People gasped and muttered about them. The wedding march ceased as Fleur reached Bill. Ginny and Gabrielle sat down. Harry looked over at Ginny looking away as she saw him looking at her.

"We are gathered here today," began the vicar, "to meet the union of Bill and Fleur. We shall begin with the vows."

He turned to Bill, "do you Bill Arthur Weasley take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, from this day forward until you both shall live."

"I do," said Bill. Harry looked over to see Mrs Weasley whipping her tears with her handkerchief.

"And do you," the vicar said turning to Fleur, "take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, from this day forward until you both shall live."

"I do," said Fleur.

"If there, is anyone with any objections to why these two should not be married I ask you to speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody spoke only the faint blowing of tears from Mrs Weasley and Hagrid who sat with Professor McGonagall at the back could be heard.

"Then, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the vicar declared warmly.

Fleur and Bill kissed, everyone applauded. Hagrid and Mrs Weasley cried in their handkerchiefs happily.

Harry sat with Lupin and Tonks as people gathered around Bill and Fleur giving their congratulations. "So, will this be you two next?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Err... not quite, yet," Lupin said embarrassed, "we'll wait and see if we live through this war."

Tonks and Lupin held hands affectionately. Harry could see a warm glow in Lupin's face that he hadn't seen for years. For the next hours Harry shook hands with people he had only just met and wasn't surprised that they knew him for most people in the Wizarding World had heard about him. Harry turned to go to the toilet as music played in the living room now turned into a ballroom by Flitwick.

"Vute cupple," said someone Harry hadn't seen in ages. Harry turned around to see Viktor Krum standing there. "Hello, Harry."

"Alright, Viktor," Harry said shaking his hand. "Yeah, Bill and Fleur. They seem happy."

Krum shook his head. "No," chuckled Krum, "Von and Hermy-own-ninny."

"Ron and Hermione," Harry repeated disbelieving.

Harry turned around to see Ron and Hermione dancing on the dance floor. Hermione's head resting on Ron's shoulder. He looked at them disbelieving. It had been a strange year for them two full of arguments and Hermione setting a flock of birds onto Ron. Could they be a couple, Harry thought, but they're always arguing.

Harry walked up the stairs of the Burrow after escaping the crowd of people shaking his hand. He reached the second floor to the toilet. Harry reached the door to hear someone coming down the stairs. He turned around to see Ginny standing there in her bridesmaid dress. She looked beautiful. Harry smiled at her weakly. She smiled the same pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hi," she said meekly.

"Hi," Harry said, "you trying to get away from the crowd as well."

Ginny nodded smiling, "yeah, Phlegm's getting on my nerves anyway."

"You really should stop saying that," Harry said jokingly, "she is your sister after all."

"Don't say that," Ginny said threateningly.

"Why she is?" Harry chuckled.

A moment of silence filled the air as they both looked at each other nervously. Ginny broke the silence.

"Listen, Harry," she said nervously, "I've been thinking about us…"

Harry already knew what she was going to say and he hadn't changed his mind no matter how hard it was.

"We can't," Harry said bowing his head.

Ginny moved closer to him pleadingly, "why?"

"You know why?"

"I don't care about Voldemort."

"I do," Harry said fiercely, "I'm sorry, Ginny. We can't."

She bowed her head a small tear in her eye. She nodded. She turned and walked towards the stairs. Harry watched her walk away. A small twinge hit his chest. He bowed his head dismally.

It's for the best, Harry thought over and over again. But, then why does it hurt so much? A small voice in the back of Harry's mind said.


	7. Apparation Tests

-Chapter Seven-

_Apparation Tests_

Harry awoke in his bed the next morning. He turned to the alarm clock to see that it was seven O'clock. Today, he would get his Apparation license, if he past that is.

He got up to see a tawny owl pecking at the window. Harry walked over to the window opening it to the let the owl in. Harry looked down at the garden to see the decorations and chairs still sat there.

Harry let the tawny owl in and took the letter from its beak. There was one for Ron as well. Harry walked over to Ron throwing the letter on him. Ron's eyes flicked open and he looked up at Harry.

"What?" he groaned.

"You got a letter," Harry replied, tearing his envelope open. He took out a piece of parchment, which read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am writing to inform you that since you are now seventeen and legally of age to obtain your Apparation license you may now take your apparations test._

_Arthur Weasley, Head of Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, has already enclosed a date for you to take your test today. This letter is to tell you the time of your test which will be at 12 noon. Do not be late!_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Mr W. Twycross_

_Head of the Apparation Testing Department_

"Twelve O'clock, eh?" Ron yawned looking over Harry's shoulder reading his letter, "mine's at ten to 12."

"When is your dad going to work?" Harry asked.

"Early, but, they've give him a few days of for the wedding," Ron replied, "we'll probably be leaving around ten or eleven."

Ron was right. No sooner did they walk down the stairs were Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley sat at the kitchen table. Mr Weasley sat in his usual wizarding robes and Mrs Weasley in her green dressing gown.

"What do you want for breakfast you two?" Mrs Weasley said holding her wand.

"Just toast," they both said sitting down as Mrs Weasley flicked her wand two plates of toast sitting in front of them.

Harry and Ron wolfed them down like a pack of wild dogs. Mr Weasley stood up as they finished the last bit of crumbs. "Well, I think we should head off," Harry and Ron nodded and followed Mr Weasley out into the front yard. "Take my hand," Harry and Ron did. Mr Weasley turned to Harry, "we'll be apparating this time." Before Harry felt the familiar constrictions of apparation he distinctly saw a look of disappointment in Mr Weasley's face.

Harry looked to see that the Burrow had disappeared and the chicken infested lawn nowhere to be seen. Standing before him was the damaged windowless phone box, which led to the Ministry of Magic. Harry walked in the phone box; it was cramped with Mr Weasley and Ron in Harry having to move to the side to get comfortable. Mr Wesley took the receiver nearly hitting Ron, while turning the dial.

A cool voice appearing from the receiver.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Arthur Weasley, Head of Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive spells and Protective Objects, here to escort Ron Weasley and Harry Potter to their Apparations test."

"Thank you," said the cool voice, "Visitor, please take the badge and place it at the front of your robes."

Two badges fell out of the metal chute where coins usually discarded from. Harry took them passing one to Ron and pinning his which said: _Harry Potter, Apparation Test_.

"Visitors are required to submit their wands for registration at the security desk in the Atrium."

The earth shuddered and darkness surrounded them as the floor began to descend. Harry watched apprehensively as a golden light shone from the floor as the elevator reached its destination.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice.

Harry walked out of the elevator as the doors sprung open. He looked at the Atrium in which he had witness a titanic battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort. The same dark polished wooden floor and peacock blue ceiling with gold symbols moving overhead. Fireplaces could be seen set into the dark wooden panelled walls.

Harry looked at the middle of the Atrium to see the golden statues of the noble-looking witch and wizard. The Centaur, Elf and Goblin also stood with them in a circular pool of water. Harry remembered how Dumbledore had conjured them to protect Harry in his battle with Voldemort. Harry walked around the pool throwing a galleon inside.

They walked over to the unshaven security guard wearing blue peacock robes at the desk next to the golden gates leading to the elevator.

"I'm escorting some visitors," Mr Weasley said.

"Step over here."

Harry and Ron walked over to him. He scanned them with a gold rod almost like a car aerial. They both gave him their wands. He examined it in a brass of scales. He gave it back as the parchment shot of it.

Harry and Ron followed Mr Weasley to the elevators. He walked in after him and Ron. The lifts closed with a _clang_ and the lift descended slowly the same cool female voice from the telephone box speaking.

"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office."

The lift opened and people walked in. Perkins, the timid-looking old wizard walked into the lift. He looked up at Mr Weasley.

"Alright, Arthur," Perkins said nodding at Mr Weasley.

"Alright Perkins," Mr Weasley said happily, he motioned at the papers in Perkins hand. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, someone's bewitched a ticket machine down in Paddington Station," Perkins said looking down at the papers. "Every time someone tries to put a ticket in it fires millions back at them."

"Really?" Mr Weasley said beaming.

Harry looked at his watch as the lift descended. It was twenty to eleven. Ron's test was in ten minutes. The cool voice appeared again.

"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Centre."

Harry walked out with Ron and turned to see Mr Weasley talking with Perkins excitedly about the ticket machine. "Dad!" Ron shouted, "Come on!"

Mr Weasley bade his goodbyes to Perkins. He turned walking ahead of Ron and Harry a little dismal. "Your dad seems upset," Harry whispered to Ron.

"He misses working with Perkins," Ron whispered, "Perkins helped him when he first started and was his best friend and was almost as muggle obsessed as Dad."

They stopped outside a cubicle saying: _Apparation Test Centre_. A portly young woman popped her head out. "Err... Ron Weasley."

Ron gulped nervously walking over to her. He disappeared behind the cubicle. Harry sat there with Mr Weasley a small nervous twinge in his stomach. A small _pop_ could be heard from the cubicle. Harry looked around to see people sitting there waiting also nervous. One in particular was Neville Longbottom and his fussy old Nan. Harry could see some DA Members there as well with their parents.

Harry heard another _pop_ fifteen minutes later. Ron bombed out of the cubicle smiling, "Harry! I did it! I passed!"

Harry stood up smiling. "That's great, mate," Harry smiled, "well done."

"Harry Potter," came the voice of the portly woman. Harry smiled at Ron nodding and walked into the cubicle. It was much larger than Mr Weasley's. Many papers were scattered all over the desk. She shook his hand, "I'm Madam Miffney. I'll be your examiner for today."

She sat down. "Right, no need to be nervous," she added when she saw Harry's nervous expression. "First, I want you to apparate from were you are standing to were I am."

Harry kept his mind on the objective; he focused on his destination, determination and deliberation. _Crack_, Harry appeared in front of Madam Miffney. She nodded walking over to where Harry was standing. "Very good," she said marking it down.

"Now, I'm going to give you a picture of a place to go and you have to apparate to it," she said sitting down. She took out a moving picture of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry though his destination his deliberation and determination again as he kept the Leaky Cauldron in his mind. Harry didn't know why he was so nervous he'd apparated before.

_Pop_, Harry appeared outside the dingy pub known as the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around nervously hoping no one had saw him. But, then most people didn't really notice the Leaky Cauldron so he thought he was alright. He thought of the Ministry Office and with a _pop_ he was standing in front of Madam Miffney. She clapped joyfully.

"Well done, Mr. Potter," She said joyfully, she flicked her wand, "here is your apparition license. Use it with care and_ don't_ lose it."

Harry smiled taking the card that had his picture on it. A huge weight lifted off of him as he walked out of the cubicle. He smiled at Ron happily.

"You did it," Ron laughed, "I knew you would."

"Well done," said some of the members of the DA who were there.

"Nice one, Harry," Neville beamed at Harry.

Harry felt happier than he'd been in a long time. Ever since Dumbledore's funeral he thought he never would. Strange how something so small can make you so happy, Harry thought smiling. A grin that could never be whipped away.

Suddenly, a high-pitched siren echoed through the room. Harry looked around there weren't any sirens anywhere. "Quick," barked Mr Weasley, "we're getting out of here."

"What's going on?"

"Death Eaters."

Harry looked in horror as the lift descended and at least ten Death Eaters barged out firing spell after spell at the unsuspecting families stood before them.


	8. Lord Voldemort's Uprising

-Chapter Eight-

_Lord Voldemort's Uprising_

"ARTHUR! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" yelled Madam Miffney, as she blocked the Death Eaters attacks along with twenty other Ministry Workers

Harry fired stunners and curses at the Death Eaters, who didn't have as much manpower as the Ministry workers did, but were still winning the battle already knocking out two wizards and killing a blue-haired witch who now lied dead on the floor.

"Everyone!" Mr Weasley barked, "EVERYONE TO THE FIREPLACES! _Hurry_!"

Everyone ran towards the fireplaces screaming frantically and terrified as debris from the ceiling collided down to the ground as spells rebounded from the battle. A piece of debris fell down towards a small boy. _Crack_, Harry apparated to the boy. He flicked his wand the debris levitating over him. He flicked his wand towards the Death Eaters the debris flying towards them.

Harry bent down as a spell came at him from a scarred toothless Death Eater; he grabbed the boy's arm. "Stay down," Harry said comfortingly, "you're okay. I'll get you to your parents. _Protego_!" Two spells bounced off of Harry's shield charm exploding at opposite walls. Harry fired a couple of stunners as Neville and Ron fired curses and jinxes at the Death Eaters as they sat behind a toppled table protecting them from the Death Eaters attacks. Some other DA members were still there fighting: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones. Harry fired stunner after stunner on the ongoing Death Eaters more had apparated in and were outnumbering the Ministry Workers.

Harry flicked his wand sending a confundus charm at the Death Eaters running towards him. They fell to the floor. Harry turned to the boy as an ongoing exploded towards him. He kept his shield up. "Get to one of the fireplaces and get yourself home or somewhere you'll be safe," Harry said frantically to the boy. The boy ran to the row of people all-trying to get to a fireplace. Mr Weasley frantically tried to calm them down.

"Everyone! Stay calm!" Mr Weasley barked.

"Mr Weasley send them all to Hogwarts!" Harry shouted over to him. "They'll be safer there."

Mr Weasley nodded pushing through the large crowd. Harry rolled out of the way of killing curse. He pointed his wand at the Death Eaters making a slashing motion with it. A white whip shot out of his wand-tip, the very same whip that Grindlewald had used on Dumbledore. Harry flicked his wand and threw the Death Eater against the opposite wall.

There was only four more left, but the ongoing battle had demolished what was twenty Ministry Workers leaving only five left and they were loosing. Neville and Ron continued to fight the Death Eaters their wands moving like two swords.

A scarred toothless Death Eater lunged at Harry. Harry flicked his wand lazily. The Death Eater hung upside down like an invisible hook had grabbed his robes. Harry flicked it again and threw the Death Eater away.

"Fall back!" yelled Madam Miffney, as the Death Eaters closed them down. The Death Eaters bludgeoned the last remaining the Ministry Workers with spells and curses. The Ministry workers fell to the floor; Madam Miffney and a thin gangly wizard with wiry grey hair fell back keeping their shield charms up.

Then suddenly, BOOM!! The doors of the lift exploded the golden gates flew at the Death Eaters. They jumped out of the way as they dodged the shards of gold metal.

A sea of smoke filled the air and a bombardment of red and green jets of light shot out of the smoke. Harry squinted trying to see who the attackers where. The jets of lights hit the Death Eaters. They collapsed to the floor.

Someone hobbled out of the sea of smoke, firing stunners at the last remaining Death Eaters. It was Rufus Scrimogeur, the Minister for Magic, followed by two Aurors, Harry knew as Dawlish the Auror that had tried to apprehend Dumbledore and Kinglsey Shacklebolt a member of the Order of the Phoenix. They flicked their wands fighting the Death Eaters. Disposing them with ease as the Death Eaters were outnumbered.

A Death Eater shot a killing curse at the Minister who flicked his wand sending a chunk of rubble in front of him exploding as the killing curse hit it. Kinglsey finishing the Death Eater off with a disarming spell. The Death Eater fell to the floor. "Minister?" called Dawlish, patting dust off of his robes, "are you alright?"

"Fine thank you, Dawlish," Scrimogeur replied also dusting the dust off of his robes, limping over to Dawlish as he leant on his walking stick. He turned to the raucous shouting of the families trying to get into the fireplaces. "Everyone! Please! Don't panic!" He shouted over the raucous screaming. "Now! If everyone will stay calm! You will be transported safely to your homes! Dawlish! Shacklebolt! You monitor the lines and make sure everyone gets out of here."

They both nodded and ran to the fireplaces. Mr Weasley walked over to Harry. Scrimogeur and Madam Miffeny following, "Harry! Are you alright?" Scrimogeur said.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"Good," Scrimogeur said smiling. He then, turned more serious, "now, I've got Aurors and Magical Law Enforcers on each levels, but, we don't know how many Death Eaters You–Know-Who has at his disposal. Arthur, I think you should call the Order for backup."

"Right," he waved his wand a silvery wisp of white vapour shot out of his wand shooting off through the ceiling. Harry remembered how Tonks had used to call Snape last year. Obviously, Mr Weasley wasn't able to conjure a corporeal Patronus.

_Crack_! _Crack_! _Crack_! Lupin, Moody and Tonks apparated in front of them. "We've sent a Patronus to Hogwarts," growled Moody, "Minerva, Filius and Hagrid will be here soon enough"

"Good, now first we need to get these people out of here safely," Scrimogeur replied.

Suddenly, a white-hot burning hit Harry's scar. Harry groaned as he grabbed his forehead. "Harry, what is it?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Voldemort's here," Harry said looking up. They all winced except for Moody and Lupin.

Scrimogeur looked at him intrigued, "yes, I've heard about your scar sensing whenever You-Know-Who is about."

"That's the last of them Minister," said Kinglsey, walking over to them, "we've sent them to Hogwarts for now."

"Very good, Shacklebolt," said Scrimogeur nodding, "now, firstly, I think we should put a full offensive attack on the Atrium and make sure no more Death Eaters can get in or out."

"What about Voldemort?" Moody growled, his blue eye rotating. "I can see him in the Atrium."

"We stay away from him," Harry interrupted as Scrimogeur went to answer, "Voldemort is a powerful Legilmens, he'd predict your attacks before you even try anything," Harry said, thinking of an excuse. There was no way they could defeat Voldemort as long as the Horcruxes were still out there.

"So, it's agreed," Lupin said, " we stay away from Voldemort but, we make sure he doesn't take the Ministry."

"We might just have to," Scrimogeur said, "Voldemort's numbers are too powerful. We should just try and get as many people out of here as we can."

"But, then, Voldemort will have the Ministry," gasped Mr Weasley, "he'd have all the resources. The Department of Mysteries and all of the files on war plans."

"No, we've been expecting an attack by You-Know-Who for a while now," Scrimogeur replied, "we set up a new base of operation somewhere else and have took all the projects from the Department of Mysteries and moved them there. Along with all our files and plans anything we have left will be no use to You-Know-Who."

A green burst of flames came from the fireplace and Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid walked out. Hagrid had to duck under. "Right, we are all here," Moody said, "you lot!" he motioned to Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ernie and Susan. "you go to Hogwarts and wait for our instructions."

"No," Harry cried, "we want to fight."

"This is too dangerous, Potter," McGonagall said sternly.

"Minerva's, righ' 'Arry," said Hagrid.

"But, we can help, Professor," Neville replied.

"You should be with your Grandmother at Hogwarts, Longbottom," Professor McGonagall hissed.

"Enough!" Scrimogeur barked, as Harry and Ron went to argue. "The fact is, is that we're outnumbered and need all the help we can get. These young people are of age and have the right to fight if they wish to."

"Fine," snapped McGonagall.

"Now, we have to hurry," Moody growled, "Voldemort has already demolished the Atrium there aren't people still alive."

"How many are there, Alastor," McGonagall asked.

"Fifty Death Eaters," Moody said his magical eye looking down at the floor, "and twelve Aurors and Magical Law Enforcers."

"Right, we shouldn't dawdle," Scrimogeur said as he hobbled towards the lift. Everyone followed him inside. The gates closing and the doors closed. The lift descended. A small window could be seen on the door showing the black walls outside of the lift. They passed the each level each one the same as the other. Destroyed and burnt to rubbles. Cubicles demolished and rubble on the varnished floor.

The, finally the lift stopped at the Atrium, the cool female voice from the phone box appearing.

"The Atrium, the Ministry of Magic hopes you have a pleasant day."

Harry heard a loud cackle and explosions coming from outside the hallway of lifts. Harry's scar let out a white-hot burn. He winced holding his scar. Harry walked out slowly.

BOOM!! A green jet of light hit the opposite lift just missing Harry as Harry jumped back into lift.

"We're gonnna to have to Apparate in," Kingsley said as he pressed his back against the wall with everyone else as a bombardment of spells hit the wall near the lift. Chips of the wall spraying all over the floor. "Moody, how many are out there."

Moody's magical eye rotated. "Three. Kingsley, Dawlish and Tonks should go first and apparate behind them."

"Won't they be expecting that?" asked Tonks inquisitively as she moved back from another explosion.

"We'll need a distraction," Lupin said.

"No, they'll expect that too," Scrimogeur barked leaning against the wall. His wand hand itching for a fight.

An idea hit Harry. "Moody, are they the same Death Eaters that attacked my Aunt and Uncle's?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"What?!" Scrimogeur barked shocked.

Moody ignored him, his magical eye rotated looking at the Death Eaters, "no, three new ones. Fresh and eager. The others are near the statue fighting the Aurors."

"Right, on my word _go_, go," Harry said.

Everyone looked at him confused. Before, they could ask what Harry was up to Harry jumped out of the lift and into the bombardment of red, green and white lights. He rolled through them all keeping a shield charm up.

"HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lupin growled terrified while, being held back by Tonks and Hagrid. Hagrid's beetle eyes looked on worriedly.

"_Ascendio_!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand in the air as he dodged a stunner. He rocketed in the air. The Death Eaters look at him confused. This was replaced by glee as Harry was in an easy position to get. Harry smiled, "_LUMOS MAXIMUS_!"

A blinding yellow light similar to the one emitted from Aunt Petunia's garden shot out of Harry's wand and filled the entire room. "Go!" Harry shouted, as he dropped down to the ground.

"Where is he?" Harry heard the Death Eaters shouting accompanied with three loud _cracks_ and the sound of spells hitting the Death Eaters. _Pop_, Harry apparated on the floor as the light faded from the room. The three Death Eaters lay stunned on the floor.

Everyone walked out of the lift. Lupin and McGonagall looking sternly at Harry. Everyone else looked either shocked or impressed or both. "_Don't you ever do that to me again_," hissed Lupin through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," Harry shrugged. A loud explosion hit near them. Harry turned to see Death Eaters running at them. Harry ran towards them with the others firing spell after spell at them dodging some as well.

A killing curse came at Harry. Harry jumped out of the way rolling behind a desk. He sat behind it and fired spells the desk protecting him. Harry could hear Scrimogeur roaring for them to find as many survivors as they can, as he deflected curses.

Harry looked over the desk firing spells to see Flitwick shooting birds at the Death Eaters who all tried to bat the birds away. Harry jumped out from behind the desk firing spells at the Death Eater. They fell down with a _thud_.

Harry saw Hagrid stampeding through the Death Eaters like a raging buffalo, crashing into them. His elbows slamming into their face. They crashed to the floor as if they'd been run over by a locomotive train. Harry shot spell after spell. The birds were giving them good cover. They could still win this, Harry thought.

And with that, a burst of flames shot out of nowhere and burnt the birds to a crisp. There was still five more Death Eaters left. But, this didn't worry Harry. Something else did...

His scar burnt terribly as a tall thin figure wearing long black robes walked through the crowd of Death Eaters. A thin, white face with snake-like nostrils and red eyes looking at them all. Lord Voldemort has entered the battle.


	9. Phoenixes and Horcruxes

-Chapter Nine-

_Phoenixes and Horcruxes_

"Very good, Harry," Voldemort jeered, "Dumbledore would be proud. Too bad you couldn't save him or Fudge. Let's hope you put up more of a fight than they did."

Harry felt a rush of rage fill him as he saw Fudge's lifeless body lying on the ground, his bowler hat lying next to him. "_Avada Kedavra_!" A green jet of light shoots out of Voldemort's wand.

Harry jumped out of the way. The cubicle behind him blows up, Scrimogeur and the rest of the Order fire spells at the remaining Death Eaters. Harry fired a stunner at Voldemort who disapparates with a _crack_. Harry turns around to see Voldemort appear in front of him. Harry felt huge blast hit him square in the chest throwing him five feet across the room.

Harry crashed down to the floor. His back scraping across the floor. Harry got up to see Voldemort appearing in front of him, he holds out his hand. Harry is lifted in the air an excruciating pain seeping through Harry's spine. Harry screamed in pain. Voldemort suddenly, was thrown across the room slamming against the statue in the middle of the room.

Harry looked up to see Lupin standing with his wand raised at Voldemort. Voldemort get up angrily. His nostril flare. "_Kill him!_" he hissed. Suddenly, Voldemort's pet snake Nagini slithered rapidly towards Lupin. Voldemort pointed his wand at Nagini as Lupin fired spells at her. "_engrogio_!"

Within second Nagini was standing five feet in the air towering over Lupin. It snapped at Lupin. He dived out of the way Nagini bit into the ground its long fangs hissing as it leers at Lupin. He fires spell after spell at Nagini.

Harry got up from the ground sprinting over to Nagini his wand tight in his hand. Suddenly, an invisible hook grabbed hold of Harry pulling him back. He toppled down on the ground looking up at Voldemort. "Now, Harry," Voldemort sneered, "I wouldn't want you to ruin the show now would I?"

Voldemort flicked his wand Harry flew across the room. Voldemort appeared in front of him within a second. He flicked his wand. Harry did also. They both flew backwards. Harry got up weakly. Voldemort shrugged it off.

"Very good, Harry," Voldemort sneered. He flicked his wand. Harry flicked his rapidly, green beam from Voldemort's wand hitting his shield and flying off towards the elevator behind Voldemort.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The two beams hit each other in the middle. But, unlike two years ago they didn't turn into a golden streak of light and Harry didn't hear the phoenix song he heard when Priori Incontatem came into operation. Harry pushed as hard as he could as Voldemort's killing curse was winning. His disarming charm pushed back a little but, wasn't going to hold. Sweat fell down Harry's brow as he pushed hard his grip tightening.

"To bad Olivander modified my wand, Harry," sneered Voldemort, as he held his wand casually pushing just a touch. "You could have seen you parents before you died. You could have seen the disappointment in their faces as their only son dies after all this 'Chosen One' hype that has flown around all these years."

Harry glared at him pushing hard grabbing his wand with both hands. "Dumbledore would be proud though, you died with honour. While, he just gave up and let it happen. You should be honoured that you survived this far Harry. You did better than that old fool did."

"He'll never be gone!" Harry barked pushing hard on his charm. He was losing. The killing curse was almost at the tip of his wand. He pushed a little harder, "As long as people are still loyal to him. He'll always be here."

And with that a song entered Harry's ears. One he though he'd never hear again. And one that he was grateful to hear. He looked up as did Voldemort to see Fawkes the Phoenix flying overhead. "_Kill it_!" Voldemort hissed at Nagini. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Nagini right behind him. He looked at Voldemort pushing the killing curse at Harry.

Harry looked back at the hissing Nagini and then killing curse drawing ever nearer towards him. He smiled coolly at Voldemort. Voldemort's eyes widened as Harry jumped out of the way as the killing curse came at him breaking his barrier. He dropped to the floor. The killing curse shot past him hitting Nagini.

A loud hissing cry echoed through the Atrium from both Voldemort and Nagini. Voldemort turned to Harry who pointed his wand at him while thinking, "_Expelliarmus_!" Voldemort flew across the Atrium against the wall. Harry flicked his wand and the fallen wizard statue flew in front Voldemort trapping him .

Harry turned to Lupin who was lying on the floor. Harry ran over to him climbing over Nagini's dead body. He lifted Lupin's head. "Please don't be dead," Harry whispered, checking Lupin's pulse.

He felt something. It was faint. Harry looked around to see some of the DA Members and Order Members lying on the floor. Only Scrimogeur Moody, McGonagall, Ron, Mr Weasley and Hagrid were up fighting the last remaining Death Eaters. Fawkes was along side them picking up some of the Death Eaters and flinging them across the room.

Harry looked over at Nagini's enlarged dead body. He pointed his wand at her. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Her body flew into the air. Harry flicked us wand to over the Death Eaters.

SLAM!! Harry lowered his wand at the snake's body fell on top of them. Harry picked up Lupin throwing him over his shoulder. Harry walked slowly towards them. "Get everyone out of here!" Harry barked to them. He gave Hagrid Lupin picking up pen lying on the floor, "_Portus_!" he handed Hagrid the portkey. "get as many people as you can to St. Mungo's" Hagrid nodded running and picking as many order and DA Members as he could and fling them over his shoulder.

"Voldemort is going to get free any minute now," Harry said as he heard Voldemort's groans, "get to the headquarters I'll hold him off."

"Potter! Stop playing the hero!" McGonagall barked.

"That Portkey is your only way out," Harry looked over at Voldemort who has got free, "you've got five seconds."

_Pop_, Harry apparated towards Voldemort. He appeared five feet away from him, his hand gripped tight on his wand. "Come back for more, Potter," Voldemort glowered. He came into a fighting pose. Harry did as well. They stared at each other for little over a second before Harry fired a stunner at him. Voldemort flicked his wand lazily. The spell rebounded. Harry lifted his hand up grabbing hold off Fawkes leg. He flew up into the air about fifty feet.

"That's it, Harry" Voldemort chuckled, "better run and hide."

Harry flicked his wand like a sword firing numerous spells and curses at Voldemort. Voldemort flicked his wand lazily. They all rebounded. Voldemort suddenly, sent out a bombardment of spells as Harry. Fakes manoeuvred past them. Harry felt whoosh of air, flow through his as each spell brushed past Fakes tail feathers ruffling his hair.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

A white light shot at Voldemort almost hitting him. Voldemort jumped out of the way.

"_Sectusempra_!" Like swords had chopped at his body slash marks and spurts of blood hits Voldemort's body. Anyone else would have been gleeful, but, Harry knew it wasn't that easy. Voldemort stood there unfazed and rather amused.

"Nice spell, Potter," Voldemort glowered, "one of Severus' no doubt. You'll pay for killing my snake, Harry." His nostrils flared angrily, "you have no idea what you've done."

A tailspin of what would look like a propeller of an aeroplane flies off into the air. Harry flicked his wand before Voldemort did and a bombardment of birds flew at him. "How cute," Voldemort chuckled, he flicked his wand at birds and they all burnt with the flames shooting out of the tip of his wand.

Harry looks up at Fawkes, "NOW!" And with that he felt a whoosh of hot, yet cool embodiment of heat fill and fire surrounding his entire body.

The fire suddenly, extinguished from around him. To his dismay he stands alone in Number 12 Grimauld Place. A place he never wanted to come back to. But, under the circumstances he had no choice. He looked around the decedent, dusty and unkept kitchen that would make Mrs Weasley flip her lid. Harry sat down in the chair were he sat next to Sirius then night he came to this _place_.

He was alone. Only Fawkes was his only company sitting down on his leg. He had survived the day. But, what of tomorrow.


	10. The New Order

-Chapter Ten-

_The New Order_

For next few days Harry most of his time at Grimauld Place along with the Wealseys who had been moved there for their own safety. Fawkes stayed with Harry as well oddly, becoming extremely loyal to him. Harry figured that with Dumbledore dead Fawkes felt he belonged to Harry.

Mr Weasley, Tonks and Kingsley were at work most of the time at the Ministry's new headquarters. Lupin and the others were working ragged with the Order trying to stop Voldemort. Harry, Ron and Hermione were not allowed into the order meetings (much to Ron's dismay).

"I can't believe this," Ron said angrily, "after everything we've done. We fought the Death Eaters in fifth year and twice in the past month."

"Yes and each time we've either been injured or narrowly escape," Hermione replied sitting at the edge of the bed as Ron stormed up and down the room.

"Still we should still get to know what's going on," Ron barked angrily.

"Ron, don't you yell at me," Hermione replied angrily, she stands up her hands clenched.

"Will you two give it a rest?" Harry groaned dully as he lies on the bed unfazed by what is happening.

"What's up with you?" Ron cried confused. "I would have thought you'd be as annoyed as anyone of being left out."

"I am," Harry said shrugging, "but, right now we have bigger things to think about than what the Order is up to. We only need to know after all the Horcruxes are gone. And with Nagini dead, there's only two or three left."

"So when are we moving into Godric Hollow?" Hermione asked.

"Next week," Harry said, "I sent a letter to Gringotts before we left to Privet Drive. They replied yesterday telling me the house will be done in a week. That should give us enough time to pack.

The door swung open Mrs Weasley walking in. She smiled nervously, "Harry dear the Order wishes to see you immediately."

Harry stood up. "What about us?" Ron asked in childish manner.

"The Order has only asked for Harry, Ron," Mrs Weasley replied while walking out of the room. Harry followed her before telling Ron and Hermione he'll tell them everything.

Harry walked down the murky landing were the House-Elf heads sit on a shelf. The hairs on back of Harry's neck stand on end as their macabre faces look back at him. He walks down the stairs with Mrs Weasley, though having to sneak past Mrs Black's portrait sleeping soundly in her portrait. It seemed almost eerie for Harry.

Mrs Weasley opened the door to the kitchen. Harry walked into the kitchen were some of the Order Members sat around the kitchen table. There was Lupin and Tonks, Mr Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, McGonagall and Hagrid as well as a few others that Harry didn't know.

"Sit down, Potter," Mad-Eye growled.

Harry did so, sitting next to Hagrid. He looked around questionably. "What is it?" he asked looking around.

"Well, Harry we've been talking very hard on what's happened over the past month," Lupin began he smiled proudly, "so, we've decided to allow you to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"What?" Harry asked smiling ecstatically. "I'm a member?"

"Yes," Mr Weasley beamed, "you survived the attack at your Aunt and Uncle's house."

"You fought Bellatrix and Snape and survived," said Bill.

"And you showed leadership and keen tactical ingenuity at the Ministry," Mad-Eye growled proudly.

Harry felt a wash of pride and admiration as they pointed out all he'd done in the past month. But, then a question formed in the back of his head, _what about Ron and Hermione_.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

He got his answer straight away as he could see the expression on their faces. It was awkward and unsure.

"The thing is Potter," McGonagall said awkwardly, "is that we had to think long and hard on whether or not to let you in. It was only because of Moody, Tonks and Remus speaking on your behalf that you were allowed in."

"You didn't vouch for Ron and Hermione," Harry asked a little hurt that they didn't include Ron and Hermione.

"The thing is Harry is that you have faced a lot more than Ron and Hermione," Tonks said, "You've fought Voldemort twice and fought of Death Eaters and Dementors."

"And Ron fought of Acromantulas, Death Eaters and got me passed the giant wizard chess board," Harry said forcefully. "And Hermione found out about Basilisk, brewed a Polyjiuce Potion, fought of Death Eaters and has taught me more spells that couldn't have conjured without her help," he turns to Lupin, "you said it yourself _she is the brightest witch of her age_."

"'Arry, we know all this, bu', we 'ave to think about Ron and Hermione's well bein'," Hagrid asked sympathetically.

"Well, if Ron and Hermione aren't members then neither am I," Harry said standing up.

"Potter, you've been given a great honour to join the Order," barked McGonagall.

"I know, Professor," Harry said, "but I don't think its fair on Ron and Hermione after everything they've done."

He turned and walked towards the door. "Potter!" Mad-Eye growled. Harry stopped turning around. Moody bowed his head turning to Mrs Weasley, "Molly, would you get Weasley and Granger."

Harry smiled sitting back down. Mrs Weasley walked out of the room. Harry listened as Mrs Weasley walked up the stairs. Silence filled the kitchen as everyone waited for Ron and Hermione.

Within a minute Ron and Hermione walked through the kitchen. "Weasley, Granger sit," McGonagall said sternly. They did looking around confused. "Well, thanks to Potter vouching off you. You are both members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Ron and Hermione gasp smiling. "Harry, you vouched for us," Hermione cried.

"Of course," Harry shrugged, looking at Ron's reddened face.

"Right," Moody growled, "now that we have covered the new members. Let's get down to business. Arthur, what are the Ministry's plans on getting headquarters back."

"Nothing," Mr Weasley shrugged, "Scrimogeur's putting all his man power in stopping Voldemort. It's as if he doesn't care about headquarters."

"Tonks, Kingsley has he told you anything."

"No, I think he's keeping from us because we're in the order," Kingsley replied.

"Why would he do that he's on our side isn't he?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but I think he doesn't want any plans leaking to any spies and he doesn't exactly trust us."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, we aren't really a licensed organisation," Lupin replied.

Moody turned to Lupin.

"Right well, Remus how are negotiations going with the werewolves?"

"Not as well as we hoped," Lupin said glumly, "Greyback has them still under his boot and fear is stopping them."

"But, Greyback is in Azkaban?" Ron piped up.

"Yes Ron, but, the Dementors aren't there to sap the Death Eaters of their powers. And Wizards have other ways of communicating than Owls," Mr Weasley said.

"But, they must be making sure they can't?" Harry replied.

"The Aurors are but, werewolves communicate using their howls," Lupin replied.

"Plus, they are afraid of Voldemort," Tonks continued brushing her pink hair.

"We could offer them a peace offering?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"We've already tried that," Bill said, "but all they want is freedom and the ministry isn't exactly going to let werewolves have rights. Not with Umbridge there."

Harry remembered Umbridge's dislike of half-breed. He could see most of the Order clenching their fist angrily. Suddenly, an idea hit Harry. An idea he hated above all.

"I could help," Harry said sighing. "Last year, Scrimogeur asked me to be the Ministry's poster boy to boost _morale_," he said rolling his eyes. "I could offer myself as the poster boy in exchange for him abolishing Umbridge's campaign."

"Harry are you sure," Mr Weasley said shocked.

"Yes."

A moment of silence and then-

"Right," Moody grunted, "we'll have another meeting in two weeks and go over what we have then."

"Wait!" McGonagall said, "what about Potter, Granger and Weasley? They have school."

"We could hold the meeting at Hogwarts," Bill shrugged.

"Actually," Harry said, they all turned to him curiously, "we aren't going back."

"What?" cried Mrs Weasley. "Ron what is this? You have to go this is your future we are talking about."

"I can't I'm doing something with Harry," Ron replied, "it's... important."

"More important than your education," McGonagall piped up through pierced lips.

"Very," Harry replied decisively, "Dumbledore left me with something very important to do and Ron and Hermione have offered to help me."

"'Arry," Hagrid said blankly.

"I'm doing this whether you lot like it or not," Harry said stubbornly.

"Well, Ron isn't," Mrs Weasley replied.

"And neither are you Harry," Lupin said angrily, "what ever quest Dumbledore set out for you. It can be given to the Order."

"No it can't," Harry said, "this is Dumbledore we're talking about. He wouldn't have given it to me unless he knew I could do it."

Harry was right. They knew he was right. But, Harry couldn't get this unshakeable feeling of foreboding out of his head that had plagued him since June. It plagued him as he stood up and walked to the door only to disappear as he saw something on the wall.

The Black Tapestry sat on the wall. There it was. The thing he'd been looking for all these months. In golden writing was the name: _Regulas Albert Black_. He'd found it. R.A.B.


	11. Promises and Goodbyes

-Chapter Eleven-

_Promises and Goodbyes_

It was very tense for the next week at Grimauld Place, Mrs Weasley wasn't talking to Ron and just gave the three them the most heart-wrenching look of disappointment anyone could give them. The others tried to talk them out of it. They didn't know what _it_ was, but they knew it was dangerous. This didn't bother Harry all this much. He had more important things to worry about like finding the locket Sirius' brother had hidden here.

Harry had no idea if Regulas was R.A.B. but it was all he had. Harry spent most of his time scouring the house trying to find the locket.

No luck. There was no trace of it. Harry searched high and low but no luck. A feeling of guilt filled Harry as he looked around the house as he remembered Sirius. It was comforted by his resolution that it was partly Snape's fault as well. But, Harry still felt responsible and he would forever feel this guilt for the rest of his life.

"Regulas could have destroyed it," Hermione guessed when they finally gave up looking and sat alone in Harry's room.

"No, I don't think he would have had time to," Harry replied, "he was already being hunted by Voldemort."

"Maybe, he gave it to someone else," Ron said shrugging, "maybe Sirius?"

"No, they weren't speaking after Sirius ran away," Harry said.

"But, he must have needed someone with him to help him drink the potion so that he could get the locket," Hermione said.

There was a knock at the door. They turned to see Ginny pop her head in. "Harry, mum told me to tell you Fawkes has some letters for you," she said looking at him awkwardly, he face almost as red as her hair.

Harry nodded. He stood up and walked to the door. Ginny moved out of the way. They brushed against each other. Ginny looked away. Harry smiled nervously and walked down the landing towards the stairs. He hurried down the stairs into the kitchen.

Fawkes sat perched on chair. Mrs Weasley stood with her arms folded; her disappointed expression bore down on Harry. He walked to Fawkes. Her disappointment burning down the back of his neck. Harry bowed his head picking up the letters. He opened the first:

_Dear Potter,_

_I am writing to inform you that Professor Dumbledore has filled me in on your plans. Although, I do not agree with you taking on this task I will not try and stop you. _

_Furthermore, I will not allow you to throw your future away. Your leadership and duelling skills at the Ministry proved to me that you have what it takes to be an Auror, which is why I am taking it upon myself to train you so that you may be able to take your N.E.W.T's in June. _

_Lastly, Molly has asked that Ron and Hermione also join these private lessons. I have obliged this request. You will meet me Tuesday night at 6 O'clock at the Room of Requirements. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry put the letter down; Mrs Weasley still stared at him even as he picked up the other letter. "Minerva, replied to my letter then?" She said stiffly. Harry nodded. "Good, I won't let Ron throw away his future."

She walked towards the kitchen door. Harry felt a twinge of annoyance of Mrs Weasley's attitude even though he knew she had a point, he still didn't like her acting like he was child. "I didn't ask Ron or Hermione to go with me," Harry called to her.

"You didn't tell them not to either," Mrs Weasley replied turning to him stiffly.

"I did actually," Harry replied angrily, "they are my friends, I do care about them."

"Well, have a funny way of showing it," Mrs Weasley hissed, "this isn't fun and games. They could get hurt or worse killed."

"I know that."

"I don't think you do," Mrs Weasley replied. "Sometimes I think that after everything you've done you've become arrogant."

"I am not," Harry barked, "I didn't ask to have to fight Basilisks or Dementors I just had to."

"And every time you step on that train, I have to wonder what dangers you'll get yourself into. And what if one day your luck runs out and you die or Ron dies or Hermione," Mrs Weasley sobbed ignoring what he had just said. "Do you know how hard it is?"

"Yes," Harry said bluntly, "every time they follow me. I have to make a choice: save them or save myself? And I always go with saving them?"

"But, what if you can't?" she asked tearfully, "what if you have to make a choice? What if you have to choose between them? Can you promise me you'll keep them safe? Or yourself?"

Harry bowed his head. "Just has I thought," She nodded. They didn't look at each other for a while. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted Harry. But, I just want you to realise the dangers you are letting you, Ron and Hermione are letting yourselves into."

She turned and walked out of the room. Harry sat pondering in his thoughts. She was right, Harry thought, he was putting Ron and Hermione in danger by letting them come with him. And he wasn't sure the danger Ron and Hermione realised they were putting themselves in.

He opened the other letter. It read:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I am writing to inform you that the residence, which Albus Dumbledore left for you in his will, is ready for you to take up tenancy. _

_The enclosed key is with the letter as well as instructions from Albus Dumbledore._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

_Head Goblin at Gringotts Bank_

Harry closed the letter taking out a small key on a key ring. He clenched it in his hand. Mrs Weasley had really touched a nerve. How could he allow Ron and Hermione to face this burden with him? He had broken up with Ginny to protect her and here he was throwing them into danger.

Harry said his goodbyes the next morning to all the Weasleys and Lupin and Tonks. Ron and Hermione did the same. Mrs Weasley put Harry in strangely a non-rib-breaking hug. "Harry, please keep him safe," Mrs Weasley whispered in his ear. "Promise me."

Harry nodded. "See ya later, Harry," Fred and George chimed. Harry shook their hand. Harry turned to see Ginny stood by the door. He walked towards her.

"You're leaving then?" She said dimly.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she brushed her hair back.

"My parent's house," Harry said.

"Will you be safe?" she asked her voice cracking.

"Dumbledore had Flitwick put the Filius charm on it," Harry said, "and with Dumbledore dead the secret stays as it was before he died."

"A simple yes would have done me," she chuckled. Harry smiled nervously and without knowing what he was doing he kissed her. A burst of passion and longing that had boiled over the past month exploded through Harry. It stayed with him as he let go. Ginny looked flushed and smiled happier than she's been the past month.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. He felt a twinge of guilt stab his stomach. He knew what he had to do as soon as they said to him, "ready to go."

"Almost, can I have a word with you two... _alone_," Harry said. They nodded and they walked into the parlour. Harry put on the _Muffliato_ charm on the room.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione said worriedly as Harry walked to the window and looked out onto the murky streets of Grimauld Place.

"Do you two still want to come with me?" Harry said blankly.

"Yeah," They replied bluntly, looking at each other confused.

"Do you two realise the dangers you'll be putting yourselves in," Harry said not looking at them.

"Yeah of course," They replied again confused. "Harry what is this about?"

"It's just something your mum said to me last night," Harry said blankly. "And she has a point I am putting you in danger. And I can't promise them that I can keep you safe."

"We know," Hermione said as she put a hand on his shoulder, "but, we can't let you go on your own and die alone."

Harry nodded. "Okay," he said. He turned to them both, "you can come, but on one condition: that you obey any command I give you at once... without questions," Harry said repeating what Dumbledore had said to him.

"I mean, if I say 'run' you two run. If I say 'hide' you hide. If I say 'go back' you will go back. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"If tell you to hide you'll hide?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you to flee you'll flee?"

"Of course," they both said unsure.

"If tell you to go back and save yourself, you'll do so?"

And like he did. They hesitated.

"Harry?" Ron breathed unsure.

"Will you?" Harry said forcefully. They nodded. Harry nodded as well and walked to the door removing the _Muffliato_ charm. He opened the door. Everyone was waiting for them.

"We're going now."

"Good luck," Mrs Weasley said to him. Harry nodded and with a _crack_, they disaparated.

Within a second they appeared on a dirt road with archways of summer trees. Dead leaves lay on the side of road. "Is this is it?" Ron said looking around.

"Hang on," Harry said taking out a piece of parchment. He unfolded it and read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_After the destruction of your parents' home I purchased it rebuilding it for when you come of age. Since the house was destroyed so was the spell, so you do not need to worry of Peter Pettigrew knowing of your location. In turn I made Sirius your Secret Keeper although after his death I made Remus the Secret Keeper._

_Enjoy your new home Harry,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry turned over the piece of parchment; he recognised Lupin's hand writing that said:

_Your parents' home can be found at the Potter House, Godric Hollow_.


	12. Godric Hollow

-Chapter Twelve-

_Godric Hollow_

Harry passed it to Ron and Hermione "memorise it," he said to them. He looked at the patch of land thinking of what he had just thought and as soon as he did a white gate and fence popped out of the ground, the dirt road is replaced by a patch of clean cut grass that would put Aunt Petunia's to shame. The grass parted and a pathway stretched stopping at a white cottage that inflated from the stone pathway that surrounded it.

"Come on," Harry said as they walked in taking their case with them. They walked into the house. Harry looked around the house seemed untouched; yet clean and had no sign of any murder had occurred sixteen years ago.

Almost transfixed Harry walked up the stairs, the same stairs that Voldemort had walked up to reach his mother. Harry walked into the room marked: _Harry's room_.

He turned the knob walked in to a small yellow wall papered room with a white windowsill. Harry walked around the bare room. This is where it all happened? Harry thought. A chilling feeling washed over him he closed his eyes. He could still hear the cold cackle that he used to echo whenever the Dementors where close to him.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice appeared behind him.

Harry turned around, whipping the small droplets of tears from his eyes. "Are you okay, mate?" Ron asked, as he placed a sympathetic hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, just reminds me of what I've lost," Harry said solemnly, his head bowed and hair drooped over his eyes. "Which is why I have to stop Voldemort now than ever."

"Dumbledore was right to believe in you," a voice echoed through the room. Harry looked over to see the sallow-faced wizard known as Everard sitting in a portrait against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously.

"Dumbledore asked me before he died to come and see if everything was in order when you came here," Everard replied.

"Why didn't Dumbledore come himself?" Harry asked, "I mean, his portrait-self?"

"This is one of my portraits," Everard said, his expression turned to a dismal one, "I was here the night Voldemort killed your parents. That was how Dumbledore was able to act so quickly. Your mother asked me to contact Dumbledore. I did but when I tried to go back. I couldn't the house had already been destroyed."

Harry had always wondered how Dumbledore had been the first to know his parents had died. "Is he peaceful?" Harry asked. "Is Dumbledore alright?"

"We are merely shadows of our former selves that is all. I can not tell you if Dumbledore is peaceful," He turned to leave, "But, knowing Dumbledore he should be?"

And with that he left. Harry felt Fawkes drop on his shoulder. He looked over at him. Fawkes cooed. "Go to the order and tell them we're safe."

Fawkes burst into flames and disappeared. "Right, we should unpack," Harry said.

"The cases are downstairs I'll get them," Ron said as he took out his wand. A familiar squeak echoed from the stairs:

"Coming Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around to see Dobby the house-elf walking up the stairs wearing all of Hermione's SPEW clothes, their cases hovering behind them. He stopped on the top of the stairs as the cases drop down to the floors. "Harry Potter, sir. So grateful to be at your service," he said as he bowed, his nose touched the floor.

"Dobby?" Harry gazed in disbelief, "what are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore placed me in your services, sir," Dobby squeaked smiling.

"Oh," Harry said dumbstruck. "Err... thanks for bringing our luggage up. How much do I owe you a week?"

"Oh, I couldn't do that, Harry Potter, sir. Not after everything you have done for me," Dobby squeaked in an impressively high voice.

"How about I give you 3 galleons a week and weekends off?" Harry shrugged.

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby squeaked walking away and with feather duster. With a _crack_, he disappeared.

"You could have gave him more than that Harry," Hermione frowned.

"3 galleons is a lot of money to a house-elf," Ron moaned shrugging and walking to the corner of the room with his case.

"It's not the point Ron," Hermione cried angrily, "this is exactly why House-Elves are being exploited. Because people's attitudes towards them."

"Hermione calm down," Harry replied, "I'm not going to have Dobby as my servant I'll do some of the work around here as well."

"Well good," Hermione replied reddening in the face. "It's nice to know that my influence is paying off."

"No, it's just that I knew you'd pay him anyway," Harry joked, "I may as well save you a few galleons."

Ron and Harry laughed while Hermione glared at them.

They spent most of the day exploring the house. Harry had walked into a large bedroom at the end of the landing. This had obviously been his parents' room. Harry looked around the room. Harry decided to unpack here. He opened his case levitated all his shrunk bed and cabinets enlarging them as they hovered down to the ground like little toy house furniture. Harry's bed sat against the wall. His two cabinets stood in the corners of the room.

Harry was surprised as to just how big the house was. There were five bedrooms all quiet big. It made Harry wonder what exactly his parents did for a living. He had never asked Sirius, nor did he ask Lupin.

"Maybe, your father inherited it," Hermione said a matter-of-factly, "he was pure-blood and most pure-bloods are wealthy. Look at the Malfoys and the Blacks."

"But, they must have done something," Harry replied a little peeved that Hermione had compared his parents to the Malfoys and Blacks.

"Well, from what you've learned about them what do you think they did," Hermione shrugged.

"My dad was good at Quidditch?" Harry replied.

"Nah, he couldn't have been on a team," Ron said shaking his head, "we would have heard of him. And he would have had a much bigger house than this."

"What about your mother?" Hermione asked as they walked into the living room. "What do you think she did?"

"She was good at Potions," Harry said, "maybe she was the Potions Master before Snape."

"Or maybe, she was an Auror," Hermione said briskly, "I mean, she was good at Charms and Potions and Hagrid did say she was Head Girl."

"That does make sense," Ron said sitting down in the plump chair. Dumbledore had had Goblins move in some furniture.

Hermione sat down. Harry didn't. "Aren't you going to sit down mate?" Ron asked concerned.

"I'm just going out for a minute," Harry said. Hermione knew where he was going.

"Do you want us to come with you?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I'd much rather do it by myself," Harry replied shaking his head to which he turned and walked out leaving their worried expressions.

He walked down the stone pathway towards the gate. He walked down the dirt road. He walked through the sea of dead leaves and stopped as he saw the village looking up at him. It was small and most of the houses were made of stone and very few cars were on the street. The local church stood in the middle of the village. A long stretch road sat in front of Harry, he walked down it until he reached the first few houses in the village. It seemed a rather pleasant village. The beautiful fields could be seen stretching behind the village and small cottages very much like Harry's parents' one sat in the vast fields.

A feeling of warmth filled Harry, he looked around the village as he neared the church. Rows of shops stood through out the streets. It was fairly big village and it took Harry about half an hour to get to the church.

He stopped at the church gates; they were white with an old archway over it. He opened the gate walking through it. The church stood in the middle of a graveyard surrounded by dead trees as the sun shone warmly on the headstones. Harry looked around the headstones as he walked down the stone path that led to the church steps.

"Looking for something, my son," came a warm croaky voice. Harry turned around to see a rosy-cheeked vicar.

"Err... yeah. I'm looking for the Potters," Harry replied nervously.

The vicar nodded solemnly, "yes, I remember them. Lovely couple. So sad they died so young. I must say they were very popular could hardly fit the people that came to their funeral."

"Really?" Harry asked in awe. He knew his parents would have had their friends and Order Members but he had no idea there'd be so many that came to pay their respects.

"Yes," the vicar said warmly, "strangely dressed as well? Thought they must have been part of the vicarage at first," he then chuckled, "oh, but, I'm rattling on. Yes, you'll find them round the back near the wall."

"Thank you," Harry said as he backed away to the pathway leading round the back.

"Do you need any help?" the vicar said.

"No I'll be fine."

And with that Harry proceeded down the pathway. He reached the back of the church in a matter of seconds. He saw it. A small gravestone sat near the stone wall saying: _Here lies Lily and James Potter loving friends and Mother and Father_.

Harry walked towards it. His throat dried up as he edged closer. He stopped just one few inches from the headstone. Harry didn't know what to say. What do you say?

"Hi," was all that came out of Harry's mouth. "Err... I don't know what to say… it's me, Harry." He dropped down to knees, "I'm sorry I never met you. Sometimes I wish I had. My life might have been differently."

"I wouldn't be fighting for my life. I'd have had a happy childhood. I wouldn't have had to live with the Dursleys," he let out a small laugh, "I could have had Quidditch Practices with Dad, Sirius and Remus."

He bowed his head sadly, "how is he? Is he happy? Is Dumbledore with you?" he paused for a minute. He was scared; "I'm scared. I mean I can't do this. I can't fight like Voldemort. Nor Dumbledore." He nodded, "but, I have to because nobody else can. I won't rest until Voldemort pays for what he's done. For you. For Sirius. For Dumbledore and all the others. I swear."

Harry stood up. "I'll come and visit soon," he said, "I have a feeling I'll be a little busy though." And with that he turned and walked away.


	13. Knockturn Alley

-Chapter Thirteen-

_Knockturn Alley_

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent most of the next day, making themselves at home. Dumbledore had already placed furniture there and all they had to do was put their beds in their rooms. Harry took his parent's old room, Hermione took his old room, Ron had one of the spare rooms and Dobby also got one of the spare rooms much to the protest of Hermione.

"If we offer him it. It means we are treating him fairly and not as a servant," She protested when Harry and Ron wondered about whom to give the other rooms to.

"Hermione he's a house-elf," Ron moaned rolling his eyes.

"So?" Hermione cried, "he still deserves the same respect he gives us."

Ron went to open his mouth, but, Harry cut in front of him, "Ron, Hermione's right. We should let him decide if we wants his own room." Ron looked shocked and turned to a smug Hermione. "Dobby."

_Crack_, Dobby appeared in front of him. He bowed with a smile on his face, "yes, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Dobby, how would you like one of the room... to you know sleep," Harry asked him. Dobby's saucepan eyes glistened and his mouth creaked.

"Thank you... sir!" Dobby wailed much to the discomfort of Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I is sorry, sir. Dobby... has just never been asked... such a question."

He then, disappeared with a _crack_, Ron looked shocked and wierded out by what just happened. "Well that was weird," he said.

Harry turned around as a flame engulfed into the air and Fawkes flew into the room. He was a letter. He landed next to Harry. Harry took the letter. He opened it and read the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_We will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get Ginny's school things._

_We hope you can make it,_

_Mr Weasley_

Harry folded the letter up. "So what do you think?" Harry asked shrugging.

"We could use this trip to check for the spell we need to stop Voldemort," Hermione said, "oh get a grip, Ron," she added as Ron flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name.

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood ready to go to Diagon Alley. Dobby was still in bed on Harry's orders. They stood in front of a pot full of Floo Powder.

"Wow, Dumbledore thought of everything," Ron chuckled as he looked into the pot.

"Alright, you go first," Harry said, "then, Hermione and I'll go last."

Ron nodded. He turned and took a chunk of Floo Powder. He stepped into the fireplace and said, "Diagon Alley." He disappeared in a gulf of green flames as he dropped the powder in the fireplace.

"Right, you next," Harry said to Hermione, she walked to the pot and took a hand full of Floo Powder and like Ron disappeared in the fireplace in a gulf of green flames.

Harry walked to the fireplace and placed the pot of Floo Powder on the mantle. He scooped out a hand full of Floo Powder and stepped into fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" Harry shouted and threw the Floo Powder down into the fireplace. He was engulfed in green flames and began spinning very fast, a roaring in his ears. He spun faster and faster until-

He appeared in the dark, dim bar of the Leaky Cauldron. He dusted himself off walking out of the fireplace. A couple of hands helped him out. Harry looked up to see that it was Lupin and Bill smiling.

"Hi, Harry. How's the house?" Lupin asked.

"It's good. Bit spacious, but, okay," Harry replied brushing himself off. Harry looked around to see Mrs Weasley and Ginny sitting at the bar with Tom the innkeeper. He smiled toothlessly at Harry. Ron and Hermione stood with Bill. To Harry's surprise Tonks and Moody were there.

"I would have thought Order Members wouldn't need protection," Harry scoffed when he saw them.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody barked making Tom drop a glass with fright.

"What Moody mean, Harry is that with the attack on your Aunt and Uncles we thought it was safer for you to have some protection if Voldemort tries to attack you," Tonks said brushing her pink hair back.

"Shall we get going?" Mrs Weasley said standing up. And with that they set off into Diagon Alley. Moody took out his wand and tapped the certain bricks that opened the archway to a winding cobbled street.

To Harry's surprise Diagon Alley was even gloomier than last year. A ramshackle of boarded up sops that had Ministry Posters pasted across them. The streets were almost bare and colour that Harry had been greeted with for the past six years had been diminished it was replaced by shabby old stalls and black and white pictures of Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban most of them had increased. A few Dark Detectors, Sneakascopes could be seen attached to the wall.

"Right, we'll get Ginny's things first then stop of at Fred and George's," Mrs Weasley said.

Bill passed out their money in little bags. "I got these out for you," he said as he threw the bags into their hands, "the goblins still have security airtight."

They walked into Madam Malkins', who looked at Ron and Harry closely still remembering what happened last year. "Keep your wands in your pockets at all times," she barked at them through gritted teeth which made everyone look at them except Hermione who just blushed. They got Ginny's robes. Harry felt a little uneasy being there as she walked up and down modelling her new robes to see if they fit.

They then went to Eeylops Owl Emporium were Ron got his food for Pigwidgeon. While, Harry had to repeat to the owner he wanted food for that Phoenixes eat.

"You want what?" he asked blankly.

"I want to know what type of food Phoenixes eat," Harry repeated frustrated to which the owner looked confused and picked up a small bag.

"Us this owl food, it should do," he said shrugging.

"Are yeh daft man?!" boomed Hagrid out of nowhere. Harry turned around to see him looking at the owner absolutely outraged. "Yeh, don' give Phoenixes normal bird food. Yeh'll have the Phoenix sick for a week!"

"Well, I'm sorry mate," shouted the owner, "but, I've never actually fed a Phoenix before!"

They both glared at each other for a minute until Hagrid turned to Harry. "I've got some Phoenix food at my hut, Harry. I'll give yeh some."

Harry nodded and they walked out. The owner continued to glare at them. They walked down the street. "Hagrid, what do Phoenixes eat anyway?" Harry asked looking up at the storming Hagrid who was still outraged by the Owner of the Owl Emporium.

"They usually eat fire stones," Hagrid replied swinging his arms brashly as he walked towards Fred and George's shop. Harry stopped as they were about to walk in. "if you'd carried on with my class you might have known that," he added smiling.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Lupin when he saw Harry stop.

"I just remembered I have to go and get something," Harry said remembering why he had come today.

"What?" Lupin asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much I just had to go and pick a book up at Flourish and Blotts," Harry said quickly. He could tell that Lupin didn't believe him but, he nodded letting him go.

"I best go on my own," Harry murmured to Ron and Hermione, "it'll look too suspicious if we all go."

They nodded reluctantly, to which Harry turned and walked towards Flourish and Blotts. He waited until they had all gone into the shop and then, put his invisibility cloak on which he had stuffed into his pocket that morning. He walked down the street towards the side alley leading to Knockturn Alley. He took the cloak off putting it back in his pocket and walked cautiously down alley.

For the next half-hour Harry walked into every shop asking for the spell he need. He flattened his hair to conceal his scar. Everyone just looked at him like the owner at the Owl Emporium did confused and blankly. A symphony of slammed doors hit Harry each time he walked into a shop and asked. He then, reached Borgin and Burkes. This was the only shop he'd been in before and the only shop wish he didn't have to. He had two encounters with Malfoy in this shop and he knew that Borgin was still in league with Voldemort.

Harry took out a small vial from his pocket inside was polyjiuce potion. Hermione had made it for them so they wouldn't be recognised. Usually it would take sixty minutes to wear off but, Hermione had weakened it to only have fifteen minutes. He threw the potion back down his throat and within a few seconds felt a slithering feeling through his body and a feeling of hot wax on his bones as they started to gurgle. It took a while, he lent against the wall as he began to shrink down in size and grow more hair. The gurgling finally sopped and...

Harry looked into the mirror to see not his face. But, Tonks'...

"Oh no, I must have mixed mine with Hermione's," Harry groaned looking at his new _look_. He then, walked into the shop. Borgin jumped as he saw Tonks.

"What do you want?" he grunted.

Harry opened his mouth and put on a very bad female cockney accent, "we received word that you'd been selling an illegal spell."

Borgin looked a little sheepish, "what are you talkin' about?"

"We received word you'd been selling the illegal spell known as _Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak_."

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Borgin asked with the same expression as the other shop owners. Harry nodded.

"Okay," he then, took out his wand. He couldn't let Borgin tell Malfoy or anyone about that spell, "_Obliviate_."

A white light hit Borgin and he looks around dazed. Harry flicked his invisibility cloak while, he was still dazed and wouldn't wonder why Tonks was there. Harry ran out of the shop and down the alley. Ten minutes had past and he knew the others would be looking for him. He ran towards Flourish and Blotts where he saw Lupin and other walking down towards the shop. Harry felt the spell wearing off. Within a minute he had reverted back to his old self. He sprinted past them holding the cloak over him tightly. He ran through the door of Flourish and Blotts before they could.

Harry took the cloak off as he walked behind a shelf. He began to scourer through the shelves pretending to be looking for a book. He picked out five books on counter-curses and took it off the shelf.

Harry walked to the counter as the other walked in as Ron and Hermione tried to hold them back.

"He might have gone to the emporium to get some food," Hermione moaned jumping in front of Moody.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked trying to act confused. Hermione turned looking relieved.

"Where have you been?" Lupin asked accusingly.

"Here."

"I was here five minutes ago you weren't here."

"You must have just missed me I had to go to Gringotts I didn't have enough money," Harry said shrugging.

"Next," called the shopkeeper. Harry passed them to him. "That'll be twelve galleons two sickles."

Harry fished into his bag handing him the money. Harry turned. Bill looked confused. "Hang on, I give you way more than that."

They all looked at Harry angrily except Hermione and Ron who looked sheepish. Harry smiled nervously. Suddenly, a white wisp of smoke shot through the door making the shopkeeper squeal. Mr Weasleys voice echoed:

"_HEADQUARTERS IS UDNER ATTACK! HURRY, WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!"_

Lupin turned to Harry, "we'll finish this later come on! Molly you take Ginny to Harry's house. Here." He gave her a piece of paper. She then apparated away leaving the others.

"What's are plan of attack, Remus?" Moody growled.

Before, Lupin could open his mouth Harry cut in front of him, "I'll go first."

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Harry no," Tonks cried.

"Voldemort wants me dead," Harry hissed. "If I go on my own, Voldemort will only see me and want to finish me. When he goes to attack me. You guys then, apparate in and catch him by surprise."

"Good plan, Potter," Moody growled proudly and with that Harry apparated and appeared a graveyard of destroyed houses of Grimauld Place. Harry stood in the kitchen of where number Twelve once stood.

A large explosion occurred outside. Harry looked through the wreckage to see a battle ensuing.


	14. The Death of Mr Weasley

-Chapter Fourteen-

_The Death Mr Weasley_

Harry stepped out of the wreckage of Number twelve, bodies among bodies lay in the twilight of battle and jets of light shot out of nowhere. Explosion echoed out the street most of which was destroyed. Harry looked around the smoke from the wreckage. Then, he saw something...

The Dark Mark shone in the sky and a body lay near dead in the rubble. Harry walked towards it. It lay with its back at him. Harry rolled it over. It was Mr Weasley. He lay there; his red hair ruffled and glasses smashed and askew. Harry's eyes widened in shock. It can't be, Harry thought.

He looked around a horde of bodies filled the street Harry could see Order Members scattered all over the place. It was the beginning of the end. The Death Eaters were gone. He could feel it in his bones. This was no longer a battlefield but, a graveyard of battle.

Harry stood up. He looked back at headquarters, Sirius' home. It was gone. All that was left was a couple of bricks and walls that had survived the battle. Harry turned to Mr Weasley. Harry took out his wand. He pointed it into the air.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he shouted while thinking of the message he would give the last remaining members. _Headquarters is destroyed. Mr Weasley and the others are dead. Meet me at Fred and George's shop, Harry_, he thought the white silvery stag shot out of the tip of his wand.

He heard sirens echo towards him. The Muggle Police and Ambulances were on the way. Harry had to get out of there fast. He turned to leave. He looked back at Mr Weasley bloodied face. His lifeless eyes looking back at him. Harry bent down closing his eyelids so that he looked more peaceful.

He was about to leave. But, he couldn't. He couldn't leave him there. He had to take him back to Ron and the Weasleys. Harry scooped Mr Weasley in his arms. His weight making Harry's knees almost buckle, he thought of his destination and with a _crack_; he appeared in the back room of _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_.

He fell to the floor placing Mr Weasley down on the wooden floor. He stared at his peaceful face disbelieving. How could he look Ron in the eye after this? Harry heard hurried footsteps and Ron burst through the curtain to the back room.

"Dad!" he breathed as he saw his father's lifeless body. Harry could see tears welling in his eyes as he tried to hold them back. He walked slowly towards his father's body. Fred and George stood behind him still, with disbelief with Bill who grasped a hand on Fred's shoulder breathing heavily.

Ron fell to his knees. "I'm sorry, Ron," Harry said dimly, "there was nothing I could do. When I got there... he was already dead."

Ron bowed his head clenching his fists hard until they turned as red as his hair. To which, Ron let out an agonising moan and starting punching the wooden pillar next to him "It's not fair!" he shouted, "it's not fair! It shouldn't have been him! He shouldn't have been him!"

Harry jumped up with Bill and grabbed Ron by the arms pulling him away to try and calm him down. Ron flailed. "It shouldn't have been him!" he continued to which he fell to his knees and burst into tears something Harry had never seen Ron do before. And hoped he never would.

To Harry's surprise Hermione walked towards Ron bending down and hugging him tearfully. "It's okay," she said soothingly. Ron hugged her back tears dripping down the back of her bushy hair and sticking to his face.

The worst moment Harry had to endure was when they had to tell Mrs Weasley of what had happened to Mr Weasley. She didn't cry, she didn't even scream. She just fell to the chair and stayed there for the next hour not moving as though hoping someone would wake her out of a dream.

Telling Ginny was the hardest. Unlike, Mrs Weasley she burst into tears and fell into Harry's arms sobbing as he held her. And worst part was all he could think about was how hard it was not to be with her. Did that make him selfish? Or did make him just as human as the next person?

They buried Mr Weasley in the Weasley garden next to the tool shed where he kept all his muggle artefacts. Harry stood with Ginny the whole time as they buried him. Hermione did the same with Ron.

"Is this what it feels like?" Ginny asked as they stood at the burial.

"All the time," Harry replied sadly knowing what she meant. He had had his fair share of deaths in his life. His parents, Cedric Diggory, Sirius and Dumbledore, each time he felt the same pain.

Lupin, Tonks and the other Order Members stood there all looking solemn. Paying their respects.

"He was a good man," Mrs Weasley sobbed, "it was unfair for him to be taken like that."

"Yes it was," came a voice from behind them. They all turned around to see Scrimogeur standing there with two Aurors.

"Minister," gasped Mrs Weasley, "what are you doing here?"

Scrimogeur hobbled towards him. "I came to pay my respects to Arthur and present him with this." He took out a small bronze medal with a bearded wizard on it.

"The Order of Merlin Third Class," Mrs Weasley cried happily, "Minister, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, Molly. Arthur died in battle he deserves this honour," he said shaking his hand. He passed Mrs Weasley the medal.

Harry had been waiting to speak with Scrimogeur for a while now. And here was his chance. He hated what he was going to do now. But, he had to.

"Minister, can I have a talk with you for a minute," Harry said walking towards Scrimogeur.

"Of course," Scrimogeur smiled, hobbling towards Harry. They walked away Scrimogeur telling his Aurors to wait. They stopped at the brush were they had been last Christmas. "So what is, Harry?"

"I'll do it," Harry said bluntly.

"Do what?"

"I'll say to people that Ministry is doing a good job and stop into the Ministry," Harry sighed.

"To bring up Morale," he smiled triumphantly.

"Yes, but, I want you to get rid of Dolores Umbridge's Anti-Werewolf Legislation," Harry said bluntly looking up at Scrimogeur.

"Are you seriously suggesting I let Werewolves work?" Scrimogeur said turning the same nasty purple colour reminiscent of Uncle Vernon.

"They could help with the war effort. Besides, its better than them being in league with Voldemort."

Scrimogeur thought for a moment. "Fine," he hissed. "I'll announce it in the Prophet tomorrow and have talks with Umbridge and organise someone to go and talk with the werewolves."

"We already have someone," Harry said. "Lupin has been underground with them for the past year."

"Good," Scrimogeur nodded coughing regally, "I'll see you soon... I hope."

He turned and walked away leaving Harry feeling disgusted in himself. He had sold himself out. But, it had to be done. For the war effort.


	15. Guarding the Hogwarts Express

-Chapter Fifteen-

_Guarding the Hogwarts Express_

Harry awoke the week after Mr Weasley's death and it was now the day he would return to Hogwarts one last time. Not as a student, but as a guard. The Order had assigned him, Ron and Hermione as one of the guards on the Hogwarts Express. Tonks and a few other Aurors were going to be guarding Hogsmeade station. Moody and Lupin would be on the train with them though.

Harry felt a tight knot gripped Harry's stomach as a sense of nervousness filled him as he revelled on his first assignment. He got up and got changed in his best robes he wanted to look good for his first assignment.

He walked out of his room. He met Hermione at the landing. She also looked nervous. "We'll do fine," Harry said putting a hand on her shoulder. They walked down together to the living room to find Mrs Weasley making breakfast; Ron was sat at the table with Lupin and Moody.

"Mrs Weasley, you don't have to do that," Harry said walking towards her.

"No, its quite alright, Harry dear," she said trying to sound cheerful. "Is Dobby is still in bed."

"Err... yes," Harry said, "it's his day off. Are you sure you don't need any help."

"I said I'm fine," she snapped tearfully. She bowed her head and smiled weakly, "sorry, its just it feels like I'm loosing my family all at once. Bill's gotten married, Charlie's in Romania, Fred and George are at their shop, Ginny is at Hogwarts and Ron is going off on some suicide mission. Percy's not talking to us and Arthur's..." She burst in tears.

"Molly," Lupin said affectionately, "don't be silly. Ron's not going anywhere. He'll still visit and Fred and George are safe and Percy will come around. Now, come on. You don't' want Ginny to see you like this."

"No, of course not," she said whipping the tears from her eyes. "I'll just go and freshen up."

She walked out of the room. Lupin sat down as Harry and Hermione did. "Nervous, Potter?" Moody growled.

"A little," Harry said.

"You'll do fine," Lupin said reassuringly.

"What will we have to do?" Harry asked.

"Just walk up and down the train and make sure everything's okay," Lupin said. "You'll be able to sit with Ginny after you've patrolled the train. We'll tell you if anything is wrong."

Harry nodded. They all apparated to King's Cross. It felt strange to Harry to only be here as a visitor and not actually going to Hogwarts. They all ran through the barrier Ginny going first. Lupin hurried them along.

"Right, Harry. You, Ron and Hermione will patrol the end of the of train. Me and Moody will patrol the front. Act normal and try not to make anyone nervous," he said to which they nodded.

Mrs Weasley hugged Ginny tight. Be safe," she whispered ("I will," Ginny replied). They all walked on the train leaving Mrs Weasley alone on the platform with the Aurors scattered across the platform with the rest of the nervous parents.

The train pulled away the parents all waving goodbye to the children both scared for them and missing them already. Harry walked departed from Lupin and Moody and walked with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They stopped at the compartment where Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood was.

"Alright, Harry," Neville said cheerfully.

"Hi, Neville," Harry replied staying by the door which confused Neville quite a bit.

"Aren't you going to sit down," Neville asked a little glumly.

"No," Harry said nervous as he remembered that Neville still thought they were going to Hogwarts. "Slughorn's invited us to his club."

"Oh, I got invited to that," Neville said cheerfully.

"Yes, well... he asked us to come he had to speak with us privately," Hermione said quickly.

"What about?" Luna asked dreamily.

"He didn't say," Ron said pointedly.

Neville nodded. They walked away leaving him looking glum and left out. They walked down the compartments meeting most of the DA Members that had fought with them at the Ministry.

"Alright, Dean," said Harry as he saw Dean Thomas sat with Seamus Finnigan and fellow Gryfindors Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. "How was the rest of your summer?"

"Alright. My mum got a little edgy about the whole Ministry thing. Almost didn't let me come back," Dean replied. He then, turned to Ron, "Listen, Ron I heard about your dad. Sorry, mate."

"Yeah, me too, Ron," said Lavender Brown hugging him much to Hermione's dismay who seethed with anger.

Ron looked glumly. "I suppose, they'll have security tightened after everything that's happened," Parvati said.

"Yeah I suppose," Harry said trying to sound as if he wasn't in a hurry. "Listen, we have to go. So…"

They nodded and he walked away. They came back to Neville, Luna and Ginny ten minutes later. "Did you meet with Slughorn then," Neville asked cheerful that they were back.

"Yeah," Hermione lied sitting down next to Ginny. "How's your Nan, Neville?"

"Fine, she was really proud of me when she saw me fighting those Death Eaters at the Ministry. Sid I was finally starting to act like my…" He stopped halfway through his sentence. "Err… Ron I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your dad. He was a good man."

"Thanks," Ron said glumly.

"I'm sorry too, Ronald," Luna said. With that Ginny rose up and stormed out of the compartment.

"Ginny," called a worried Hermione, "oh dear…"

Harry stood up and followed Ginny out. He walked down the compartment until he found her alone looking out of the moving monotony grass and mountains.

"Ginny?" Harry said walking towards her slowly, "are you alright?"

"No, I'm not," she snapped, "and I'm tired of people telling me they're sorry or asking me if I'm alright. When, they don't even know what this pain feels like."

"Most of them do."

"Yeah, and they are the ones that don't ask because they know how it feels to loose someone in this damn war."

Harry understood perfectly he walked towards her slowly. "It doesn't seem real. Each day you wake up hoping they'll be there to greet you or even hug you." He stopped, looking out of the window. "And each day the pain grows and you ache because you know that you'll never be with them again... or see them again."

He sat down on the chair opposite her. "Death is but, the next great adventure," he took her hand, "and you can always find your dad in here." He pointed at her chest. She looked down a tear dripping down her left eye. Harry whipped it away. They paused for a moment. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. He looked into hers.

They leaned in. Their lips touched. They backed away. Ginny looked at him longingly. He kissed her passionately. An explosion of passion filled his veins. He had waited for this moment all summer.

They parted. Ginny smiled, "was that so hard?"

"No," he replied cheerfully.

"And look I'm not being hunted down or killed," she said sarcastically.

Harry stood up walking towards the door, "no," he said blankly, "but how long until you do?

"It can't be worse than loving someone and not being able to show it," she said taking his hand.

He moves his hand away. "No, but, I can't bear to lose anyone else."

"You keep pushing me away you might just do that," she said almost tearfully.

Harry looked taken aback by this.

"I love you, Harry," she began, "but, I can't sit an wait for you forever. Watch as you look at me and want me, but are too afraid to even look at me in the eye. I want to be with you Harry." She took his hand. "But, I know you won't stop until Voldemort is killed."

To which, she turned and walked away sobbing as she left the compartment. Leaving a dumbstruck Harry alone in the compartment.

He didn't go back to the compartment. Instead he walked up and down the train doing his rounds.

I can't go back to her? She'll be killed? Harry thought, but I can't let her be with anyone else?

The loud roaring in the back of his head echoed. The only bit of comfort was Dumbledore's words: _Dark and difficult times lie ahead and we must all make the decision of what is right and what is easy_.

His thoughts trailed him; do I be with her? But then Voldemort will go after her? I can't let that happen?

The train slowed down and he looked up at the compartment window as he was passing to see Hogsmeade Station.


	16. Dumbledore's Army Reborn

-Chapter Sixteen-

_Dumbledore's Army Reborn_

He turned and walked back to Ron and Hermione. A stabbing pain twisting in his gut as he reached the compartment brushing past Ginny who didn't look at him.

They walked off the train greeted by Hagrid and a few Aurors. "Everything's all clear," Lupin said to Tonks walking over. "Harry, we have to go to the castle. McGonagall wants to talk with us."

"What about?" Harry asked.

"She didn't say," Tonks said quickly giving Harry the impression they knew more than they where telling him.

Harry saw Hagrid waving his large dustbin hand at Harry nearly knocking out a first year. Harry waved him goodbye as he disappeared motioning the first years away. The station started to become empty and only Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Ron and Hermione were standing with Harry.

"We best be going," Moody growled walking forward, "Minerva, wants to see us before the feats."

They followed him and like last year Harry wished he'd gone in the carriages. They stopped outside the gates Argus Filch the Hogwarts caretaker stood by the gates. "The headmistress is waiting for you." He said unlocking the gate. They walked up the pathway towards the castle. Harry stopped and looked over at Dumbledore's tomb by the darkness of the lake.

They could hear the roaring from the feast inside. The sorting had begun. Yet again it felt strange to Harry that he was no longer a student here anymore.

They reached the Headmaster's office, or rather headmistress' office. The walked up the spiral staircase knocking on the door walking through to see McGonagall sitting in Dumbledore's old chair.

"Thank you for coming, Potter," McGonagall said stiffly, "I'll make this short. A lot of students fought in the battle last June and in the Ministry. Although, inexperienced they held their own."

Harry knew where she was going with this, "and you want me to teach the DA again."

"That is the plan. I must say you have shown a high aptitude to leadership for someone of a young age," she said proudly.

"Would it interfere with my plans?" Harry asked knowing that Dumbledore had told her. He looked up at Dumbledore who was sleeping.

"No, with those coins that Miss Granger conjured you will be able to organise the meetings where and when you want," she said. "I ask you this Harry because with our waning numbers I don't think the Order plus, the Ministry will be able to guard Hogwarts or the Wizarding World if Voldemort was to attack us."

"We need you to train them so that if Voldemort tries to take Hogwarts the students will be able to protect themselves," she said worriedly. Harry saw a small tear glisten in her eye. He nodded in agreement.

Harry was greeted with confused and quiet, yet loud whispers as he, Ron and Hermione walked down the through the gap between the Gryfindor and Ravenclaw table. They sat at the end of the Gryfindor table. Moody, Lupin and Tonks standing by the edge of the tables.

"Welcome back students," began McGonagall standing at Dumbledore's old high chair. "I have a few announcements before you go off to bed. All forbidden objects can be seen on a list outside Mr Filch's office."

"Because of tightened security Quidditch and Hogsmeade visits are hear by banned," an uproar filled the hall, "this is for your own safety. All students will be punished if they are found out of their dormitories after lights out, which will be at six o'clock. Teachers will accompany students to their classes.

"Professor Slughorn has agreed to return as our Potions Master and we are happy to welcome the _real_ Alastor Moody as our Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Harry looked up at Moody sat at the staff table next to Hagrid. He stood up and smiled nodding gruffly. Everyone clapped weakly. He sat back down and said something to Hagrid. McGonagall raised her voice reminiscent of how Dumbledore used to regain order.

"And also I will be continuing the role of Transfiguration Professor through the course of the year until I can find a new substitute. Lastly, as most of you will remember from two years ago an organisation secretly made will be running again this year," murmurs echoed, "Mr. Potter, if you could explain."

Harry walked up slowly. A boom of applause echoed. Harry held his hand up also reminiscent of Dumbledore. "Thank you. Now, as you know Lord Voldemort is taking over the wizarding world. Now, Professor McGongall has asked me to reorganise this organisation. And as agreed this means that anyone can join if they want to, even if they are Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Give your names to your Head of House if you want to join and I'll inform you on the first meeting."

Everyone clapped, except the Slytherins. Harry turned and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. McGonagall stood up. "Now of to bed everyone. Tomorrow, you begin your first day and I want you all wide-awake."

Everyone left including the teachers except McGonagall. She walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I expect to see you tomorrow night. 6pm sharp," she said walking away.

Harry wondered how many members would come to the DA meeting and if the Room of Requirements could fit that many people. These thoughts took him all the way back to Godric Hollow. He sat alone in his room looking out on the darkened village in the horizon. This was going to be a busy year.


	17. The Time Room

-Chapter Seventeen-

_The Time Room_

Harry awoke the next day and walked down stairs to see Dobby working hard wit his work. Harry sat down. "Have you been working all night?" Harry yawned.

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said proudly, "when I woke up last night. I found the house a mess and decided to clean."

He yawned squeakily. "You're exhausted," Harry said standing up. "Here, I'll finish off you go to bed."

"Oh no, sir. I'm fine," he squeaked scrubbing possessively.

"Dobby, what are you doing?" came a voice.

Harry turned to see Hermione standing there shocked and Harry saw the reason. Dobby was scrubbing the table with his head resting down against the glass. "Dobby," Harry said racing over to Dobby and picking him up. "That's it you're going to bed."

"He's working too hard," Hermione said when Harry came down stairs.

"He's too used to having to do all the work. He'll grow to us helping him out," Harry said sitting down. "So, what do you think McGonagall is going to teach us?"

"It'll just be what we should have learned this year," Hermione said a matter-of-factly.

And she was right because when, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through the fireplace appearing in McGonagall's new office. Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Good of you three to come," McGonagall said, "now, if you'll hurry we'll be going to the Room."

They walked out of the office and down the staircase. The school was empty. "Everyone is in their common rooms," McGonagall explained. "New security measures. You've made quite the impression around here. People have asked where you've gone. Even some of the teachers."

"Professor," Hermione said as they walked up the stairs towards the seventh floor. "How are we going to learn everything in a short amount of time? I mean, I assume we're only meeting once a week."

"The room grants us anything we want, Miss Granger. Therefore, if we ask it to give us enough time then it shall," McGonagall called back as she turned towards the corridor where the Room of Requirement is.

And like Harry had done hundreds of times before, McGonagall walked up and down past the tapestry until finally a wooden door appeared in front of them, but, this time a clock sat over the threshold showing that it was six o'clock.

"Right, in you three," McGonagall said briskly. To which they walked in to what seemed to be a large classroom, almost a mixture of Moody, McGonagall's and Flitwick's classrooms all together. Dark Detectors and Foe Glasses against the wall and transfiguration charts against the wall. They sat down at the desk at the front.

"Well, as explained in the letter I sent you these classes are to help you pass your NEWTS as requested by Molly. And as such I have taken it upon myself to teach you what you need to know to get the best results you wish for."

She walked to the desk and flicked her wand three miniature statues appeared, "now, since we will only be meeting once a week we will rush through everything and go back to what you are stuck on later. Firstly, we will learn the spell _levi_. This spell if used correctly can make inanimate objects such as this chair –" she pointed her wand at the chair, "- it will come alive (and it did) – and you will be able to make it do anything you wish it to."

Hermione put his hand up, McGonagall nodded, "so it's kind of like the imperious curse except your controlling objects instead of people."

"Yes, kind of, Miss Granger," McGonagall replied placing the statues down in front of them. "Now, when you are ready to begin. Make these statues come alive… _only_ to come alive."

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent most the next hour flicking their wand trying to make their statues move. Hermione made hers come alive half an hour later smiling as the statue o a knight did a bow his sword stabbed into the ground.

Harry finally did his about two minutes after her making his spear wielding warrior spin his spear around his head before stabbing it in the ground and spinning around it and landing in a defensive stance.

Ron unfortunately did his fifteen minutes after them both with his archer firing an arrow at Harry's warrior. Harry's warrior, stabbed the spear into the ground and catapulted into the air kicking Ron's archer in the face. Hermione's knight ran at Harry's warrior who blocks the sword sweeping the knight's feet with the other end of its spear.

"Well, you did better than the other Seventh years and I can also see that you have no trouble with controlling your statues," she said giving them accusing looks. Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to contain a smile, as they knew they'd done the exact opposite of what she had just told them. "We shall move on."

For the next what seemed like four hours they practised and learned theorise on spells they had not heard off until that day. They wrote down notes on what they would need for their NEWT exams. McGonagall taught all kinds of exam techniques they didn't even knew and knew that she was only giving them to the three of them.

"Well that will be all for tonight," McGonagall said as they finished learning the pros and cons of the agumenti spell. "Be sure as to not to tell anyone about these lessons. You may use my fireplace to get home the password is Tabby. I'll see you

They left her to flick her wand at the statues they disappeared and prepared to walk back to her office. "Pretty good, eh?" Ron said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, but, it sure takes it out of you?" Hermione yawned.

"Hang on," Harry said looking up at the clock above the door it had hardly even moved. It was still six O'clock.

"It must be broken," Ron groaned wanting to go to bed.

"No, its not wrong," Hermione said, "remember what McGonagall said: _if we ask it to give us enough time it shall_."

"So, it stopped time?" Harry asked intrigued.

"No, I think it just gave us a different timeline," Hermione said not looking away from the clock.

"What?" asked Ron and Harry utterly confused.

"There's a different timeline in the room," Hermione said exasperated, "While, we are in there four hours have gone past in the room – (she looked at the clock) – four minutes have gone out here."

Harry laughed loudly, "Who do you think you are The Doctor?"

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Exactly," said Harry and Hermione chuckling like maniacs while, Ron looked at them confused.

"Right, lets get back home," Harry said rubbing his left eye groggily.

"Okay," said Hermione smiling, "come Sarah Jane. Come on, Savage."

"I'll bloody Sarah Jane you in a minute," Harry said threateningly.

He chased after her Ron following behind still wondering what they were talking about.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the kitchen as Dobby made the dinner. Harry and Ron cut the onions for him. They were pondering the advantages of the _Time Room_ as they now called it.

"It would be good for the meetings. Plus, by the time we're done. They'll have learned loads and will have the whole day to rest or practise," Hermione said excitedly at the prospect.

"It is a good idea," Harry said cutting his onions by hand while; Ron cut his by magic.

"Why are you doing yours by hand?" Ron chuckled, "why not use magic?"

"Because I'm not a lazy git," Harry said coolly. He continued to cut the onions his way, "besides, these classes will be good when we're all Aurors together."

Ron and Hermione gave him uneasy looks.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, Harry we're not really interested in becoming Aurors anymore. We've sort of choose different paths to follow," Hermione said wearily.

"Like what?" Harry said interested although he was disappointed that they weren't going to be together.

"Well, I was thinking of becoming a Taskmaster," Ron said proudly. "It means I'll be making tactical planning for any Auror raids," he said, when he saw Harry's confused face.

"And I was thinking of going into the International Magical Office of Law that way I can work on S.P.E.W," Hermione said indignantly.

Harry nodded and for the rest of the day they thought of what they could do with the _Time Room_. Harry had a feeling Ginny would still want to be in the DA.

His thoughts trailed as he sat at his window looking out at the window. Can I be selfish and be happy in spite of her safety? Harry thought, But Voldemort can't know everything can he? He could already know, I if Snape is still with him then, Snape could have told him they were together last year?

No, I can't, Harry thought. His decision was made and final.


	18. What is Right and What is Easy

-Chapter Eighteen-

_What is right and what is Easy_

For the next of the week, Harry, Ron and Hermione continued their efforts on finding the spell Dumbledore had used and the whereabouts of the locket Regulas had stolen.

Meanwhile, Harry was being bombarded by letters from Scrimogeur asking him to write about how he _feels_ about the Ministry's actions. And each letter Harry read made him feel even dirtier than he felt at this moment.

He felt even dirtier when he arrived at the DA Meeting the following Saturday. McGonagall had sent him a list of everyone who was coming. Most of the old members were returning even though Moody was teaching them.

Harry walked into the Room of Requirements turning it into the Time Room. He got everything ready for the meeting know how many were coming. Ron and Hermione helped.

Twelve O'clock came and Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas walked in with a group of Gryfindors. Strangely, they all didn't look at Harry but sat done in the corner.

"All right," Harry said confused to which they all gave him a half-smile. For the next ten minutes as Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws filed in Harry was welcomed to snubs and half-smiles. A couple of Slytherins walked in slowly and cautiously.

"Right, if that's everyone. We can begin," Harry said. "To begin I think that we should practise non-verbal spells." Everyone stood up. "So If you'll all begin…"

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione confused. They shrugged. The next hour everyone practised non-verbal spells, which brought many purple and red faces through out the room.

"You have to clear your mind and only concentrate on the spell," Harry called through the room.

To Harry's surprise no one took this on boar instead most people fell to the sweaty and red faced. Only Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna Lovegood seemed to have managed a non-verbal spell.

"Well, that was okay. But, you have to concentrate on the spell only," Harry said encouragingly.

"Why should we listen to you?" came Zacharis Smith sitting on the floor exhausted.

"Because you voted for me to be your leader," Harry said confused, "what's this about?"

"How long have you been palling up with the Ministry?" Dean Thomas barked.

"I'm not palling up with the ministry," Harry said.

"Then, why is the Daily Prophet telling us that your supporting the Ministry," Ernie Macmillan said indignantly.

"That has nothing to do with what we're doing," Harry said shocked.

"You started these meetings to stand up against the Ministry," Seamus barked angrily.

"Yeah, when they're not doing what they should be," Harry said angrily.

"You call arresting Madam Rosmerta, right," Lavender Brown cried. Throwing the Daily Prophet at him. Harry caught it. He looked in shock as it read:

_MADAM ROSMERTA ARRESTED_

_Madam Rosmerta, 49, landlady of the pub the Three Broomstick was arrested yesterday suspected of being a Death Eaters after locals felt she was acting strangely. _

_Rosmerta was revealed to be under the Imperious Curse for the past year prior the attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Ministry Workers felt she might still be under such spell. _

_Harry Potter, 17, had this to say, "I have my faith in the ministry and feel they are doing what is right to ensure the safety of the public."_

Harry looked up as all the members stood up, "we believed in you. And you sold out," Hannah Abbot said coldly.

They walked to the door to leave. Harry flicked his wand and a table appeared in front of door.

"Let us out," Parvati screeched angrily.

"No one is leaving until I explain what is happening," Harry hissed. "Yes, I have agreed to stand by the Ministry. But, I assure you if I'd have known about this I wouldn't have just stood idol by as it happened."

"Then, why is Madam Rosmerta in Azkaban?" cried Lavender Brown.

"I don't know," Harry replied, "but, I assure you that I will do everything in my power to get her out. Now, if you all want to leave that is up to you, but, if you stay you have to trust my judgement."

They all stayed. "Good. Now as I was saying we'll be learning non-verbal spells. The object is to concentrate on the spell nothing else."

All in all it was a good lesson nearly everyone had managed to conjure a spell without speaking which was something most of the couldn't have done under Snape's teaching.

"That's very good everyone," Harry said five hours later. "That will be all for today. Oh, and remember to put your clocks back when you go out."

They all looked at him weirdly, but when Harry walked out he saw all of them adjusting the time on their watch. Harry walked up to McGonagall's Office. He knocked on the door. "Come in."

He walked in. "I gather you've seen the Prophet, Potter," she said when she saw Harry's sullen expression.

"I need to speak with the Minister, Professor," Harry hissed trying to contain his anger.

"He's already here, Potter," McGonagall said casually. "He should be here within a minute. I felt it was best if he told you what was happening."

Harry nodded. Scrimogeur walked through the door. "What is it, Minerva I'm very busy."

"What is this?" Harry said holding up the Daily Prophet.

"You should know. I sent you a letter telling you about it," Scrimogeur said.

"Well, I never got it," Harry said indignantly.

"Well, you must have because you replied and said you agreed with it," Scrimogeur barked. "What is this, Harry? I thought we were on the same page."

A small tiny cough echoed from the doorway. A familiar cough that made Harry's skin crawl. Harry turned around to see the toad-faced Dolores Umbridge standing by the doorway.

"Can I interrupt, Minister," she said in a fake polite voice. Scrimogeur nodded, "perhaps, Potter didn't read the letter clearly."

"I didn't get it," Harry barked.

"Manners, Potter," she said coldly. Harry glared at her. He turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Do you have any evidence that Rosmerta is a Death Eater?" Harry hissed angrily.

"Yes, people have said that she's been acting shiftily," Scrimogeur said, "we have to put that into an account."

"So is everyone," McGonagall said outraged, "this is war, Minister. Not everyone is going to be thinking about sunshine and daisies."

"I know, Minerva," Scrimogeur said, "but, we have to act on people's suspicions."

"Did she have the Dark Mark on her?" Harry said.

"No, but, the Dark Lord would want his followers to look inconspicuous," Scrimogeur said.

"Then, why did he have it printed on everyone during the first war and yet, the Ministry didn't look at people's wrists back then. Are they now?" Harry said angrily.

"No, but…" Scrimogeur said flustered.

"Then, how do you know she's a Death Eater?" Harry barked, "what possible proof do you have?"

"She was under the Imperious Curse, she could still be," Scrimogeur.

"Like Stan Shunpike and all the others the Ministry has arrested?" Harry replied.

"We have already released them," Scrimogeur snarled.

"Only because I told you to," Harry said. "It's easy for you to accuse a person of being a Death Eater, but, is it right."

"Are you willing to give up the Werewolves for one person?" Scrimogeur cried surprised.

"No, because I know it's right," Harry replied scowling at Scrimogeur.

"Then, we have reached a parting of ways," Scrimogeur said quietly calming down.

"Yes, we have. But, remember that dark and difficult times lie ahead, Minister. And someday you'll have to make the choice of what is right and what is easy."

"I see that you are Dumbledore's man through and through."

"Yes, always am and always will."

Scrimogeur growled defeated and stormed out leaving a smug Umbridge giving them a grotesque smug grin.

It was her, Harry thought. She had won her campaign back.

A seething blast of anger filled Harry as he smug grin disappeared as she turned and walked away giving her last word, "hope you like the headlines tomorrow, Potter."


	19. Kreacher's Locket

-Chapter Nineteen-

_Kreacher's Locket_

The next few DA meetings were a lot smoother than the first. It had been so ever since the Daily Prophet had printed the argument between Harry and Scrimogeur. It had read:

_POTTER .V.S. THE MINISTRY_

_Harry Potter, traumatised seventeen-year-old boy is no stranger to confronting the Ministry, _writes Rita Skeeter Special Correspondent. _Last night, it is reported that Harry Potter, traumatised youth who survived attacks from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on numerous occasions has started another confrontation with Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimogeur Ex-Head of the Auror Office, who has become battle-scared thanks to his many years as an Auror._

_Harry Potter having heard the news of Madam Rosmerta's arrest caused a rift between the two, which this reporter can report, resulted in as Minister Scrimogeur declared, "a parting of ways". Witnesses to this argument were Headmistress McGonagall, Dolores Umbridge and Rupert Weasley and Hermione Granger (once girlfriend of Harry Potter). _

"_Potter, is a troublemaker and has caused nothing but trouble for the Ministry since my time at Hogwarts," Dolores Umbridge, Senior UnderSecretary to the Minister for Magic answered when asked on her thoughts on the subject._

"_Potter does not understand that the war means sacrifices have to be made and that sometimes you can't always tell who could turn and who won't," Ms. Umbridge added before returning to her necessary duties._

_No word yet, on what Harry Potter has to say on the matter._

"Well, we can kiss the werewolves goodbye," Moody growled at their next meeting at McGonagall's office.

"They weren't all that hospitable when I was there, Moody," Lupin said. "In fact, I don't think they'd have wanted to be with Scrimogeur."

"What news on giants, Hagrid?" McGonagall asked from her desk.

"Some 'ave abandon'd the mountains and gone and foun' a differen' home," Hagrid grunted. "Golgomath was getting to violent with them and they fled."

"How many?" asked Tonks curiously.

"Not as many as You-Know-Who has in fact," Hagrid boomed, "its only a small family that has left."

"What about the Centaurs, Minerva?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Firenze has been communicating with some Centaurs when he and Hagrid have travelled through the forest," McGonagall replied. "But, it's still dangerous for Firenze to go in the forest without protection."

"What about the Merpeople?" Harry asked.

"They are on our side, but, without someone to translate we're having some difficulties with the communication," Flitwick squeaked.

"What about Dumbledore's brother?" Harry asked.

"He may be Dumbledore's brother. But, even he doesn't have the skills he had," McGonagall said softly.

"Where did Dumbledore learn how to speak their language anyway?" Harry asked.

"No one knows, after he left Hogwarts he left and travelled he world for ten years and returned to Armando Dippet for the Transfiguration post," McGonagall replied.

Harry had always wondered how Dumbledore always seemed to know the answers to everything and how he had always had an infinite mass of knowledge and power that would always save them. Harry only wished he had asked Dumbledore these questions when he was alive.

Harry walked down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione all talking about the advantages and disadvantages of bringing the House-Elves into the war effort.

"They have magic, they can help?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, what master would ever have their house-elf fight?" Ron replied angrily.

"Someone that wants to win the war," Hermione said indignantly.

"Ron's right Hermione," Harry said finally, "a house-elf would only join the war effort if their master told them to. We need to do so under their own free will which is against the house-elf enslavement."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Dobby told me, he also said that the house-elves are forbidden to even be sick without their master's promotion," Harry said.

They all stopped as they saw the seventh year Potion Class walking out of the dungeon. They all looked at them surprised waving at them, except the Slytherins of course (though the ones who went to the DA gave a sheepish wave).

"Harry," Ernie shouted over. "Where've you been? You three have been quite the talk of the school. Everyone's wondering were you've been."

"I just didn't feel right coming back," Harry replied.

"Well, Slughorn doing his nut. Saying he misses his best student," Ernie said.

"And why shouldn't I?" came a loud booming voice. Harry turned to see Slughorn walking from the dungeon. Ernie skulked away with Terry Boot to the Great Hall.

"Harry, my boy. I've been missing you expertise at Potions. The old spice of Potions seems so inapt compared to you aptitude in the arts," Slughorn boomed proudly. "Of course, you get it all from your mother of course."

Harry smiled sheepishly he still hadn't told Slughorn how he had been so good at Potions. Hermione gave him a look, it burnt him inside. "Err... actually, sir. I'm not good at Potions."

"Of course you are," Slughorn boomed laughing.

"No, I'm not," Harry said sharply. "I cheated…"

"What?" Slughorn said quietly disbelieving.

"I had an old Potions book and used the instructions it gave me," Harry said gingerly, "that's how I was so good at Potions."

Harry looked up to see a piercing disappointment in printed in Slughorn's eyes. "You're less than your mother than I realised. She wouldn't have resorted to cheating."

A jabbing pain hit Harry's stomach as Slughorn turned on his heels and walked away. Harry turned and walked to the stairs.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked with a note of concern.

"To the Room of Requirements. I have to return the book to Slughorn," Harry said blankly.

They followed him up the stairs towards the Room of Requirements. Harry suddenly; fell over something walking around the corner. He looked up to see Kreacher lying on the floor. "Get of me!" yelled Kreacher; "filthy half-blood master and mudblood and blood traitor get of Kreacher!"

"Sorry, Kreacher," apologised Hermione helping Harry up. "What where you doing here?"

"None of mudblood's business, filthy, filthy mudblood," he spat. Kreacher disappeared with a _crack_.

"What was he doing here?" Ron asked darkly, "house-elves only come out at night."

"I don't know. He was like that with Sirius always…"

Before Harry could finish the sentence a thought hit him. "Kreacher!" he bellowed.

_Crack,_ Kreacher returned scowling at Harry. "Yes, Master, sir."

"What did you steal from the Black House?" Harry asked forcefully.

"Harry, what is this about?" Hermione asked gingerly looking worriedly at Kreacher.

"Answer the question," Harry barked.

"A few mugs… a locket and a…" he said uncontrollably, while scowling at Harry.

"Where are they?" Harry said forcefully.

Kreacher's eyes moved towards the Room of Requirements. Harry looked over at the tapestry. "Take me to them."

Kreacher grumbled and walked towards the Tapestry. He walked up and down three times.

"You think Kreacher's got the locket?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Who else could have helped Regulas get the locket from the potion?" Harry replied knowingly. This was he only conclusion they could come up with.

A door appeared in front of them. "In here," Kreacher grunted.

They walked inside to see a sea of gold stretching throughout the room. All of which held the Black Crest. A large mirror sits at the end of the room with gold frame with jewels on it.

"How are we going to find it in here?" Ron groaned his mouth open.

"We could use the summoning charm?" Hermione concluded.

"Give it a try," Harry scoffed back out of the way getting his wand ready for an attack. Ron looked at him confused. Harry nodded hastily. Ron took out his wand quickly.

"_Accio Horcrux_!" Hermione said briskly flicking her wand; a gold locket flew into her hand. "That was easy."

"It's not over yet," Harry said darkly looking at Kreacher's look glee.

Suddenly, a gust of wind appeared through the room. Harry's robes billowed and his glasses slipped off his nose. The gold that sat on the floor started to move towards the mirror, which was now emitting a gold light that was almost drawing them towards it.

Hermione's legs slipped from under her she flew on her heels towards the vortex mirror. Ron lunged towards her grabbed her hand and grabbing old of an old chest of draws. Harry moved slowly towards them.

"RON! TAKE MY HAND!" Harry bellowed as he held out his hand. Ron took it quickly as he flew back. Harry's chest slammed into the front of the chest of draws. He groaned in pain. He held on tight to Ron's hand.

Harry looked at Hermione holding the locket tightly. He looked at the mirror. "Hermione, give me the locket." She handed Ron the locket through one of his fingers. Harry flicked his wand and the locket flew out of Ron's hand. Harry held out his hand to catch the locket.

Suddenly, his body flew around the chest of draws as large force of wind hit him. He flew in the air grabbing one of the draw handles. Harry looked up to see the locket hanging onto a loose screw on the drawer. Harry stretched for it pressing his fingers down onto the wood. His fingers scrapping the varnish off as he claws himself towards it with the added weight of Ron and Hermione.

"I have to destroy the locket. It's the only way to stop that thing," Harry called to them as he squinted his eyes hard in an attempt to keep his glasses on.

"YOU WILL NOT DESTROY KREACHER'S LOCKET!" screeched Kreacher holding a small dagger that looked like a sword compared to him.

Harry whipped out his wand quickly and flicked it at a Kreacher who got a white light shot at him square in the chest throwing him back against the wall.

Harry grabbed hold of locket grasping it in his hand. He suddenly, felt a sharp excruciating pain in his hand. He screamed in pain wanting to let go. He held it tight, "GRAB HOLD OF MY LEGS!" Harry bellowed at Ron as he let go of the drawer feeling Ron grab hold of his legs. He grabbed hold of the drawer with his other hand and threw the locket towards the mirror. The locket disappeared within the vortex. The gold light suddenly, blew up shooting bits of glass towards them. They fell to the floor.

Harry fell to the floor his hand filling with an excruciating pain. He held his wand yelling in pain. He closed his eyes in pain his eyes watering. "Ron go and fetch Madam Pomphrey!" yelled Hermione worriedly. Harry heard Ron run out of the room. The pain was excruciating. He could hardly keep his eyes open. "Don't go Harry! Come stay with me! Barked Hermione hysterically.

Then, it all went black.


	20. Silver Hand

-Chapter Twenty-

_Silver Hand_

When Harry woke up it was as if he had just closed his eyes and awoke from excruciating pain. His eyes flickered open to find himself in the familiar territory of the Hospital wing, in his time at Hogwarts he had spent most of his time here, sometimes visiting sometimes injured.

Harry moved his fingers only to find them cold and smooth. What was wrong with his hand? Harry thought. The usual roughness of his long thin fingers has disappeared.

Harry felt around for his glasses with his right hand that remained rough as ever. He placed his glasses on his nose looking down at his left hand to find it was not his hand. A silver replica of a human hand attached to Harry's bloodied wrist. Harry couldn't breathe. His throat started to close in and he started to breathe heavily.

What's happened? Where was his hand? What had happened to his hand? Harry held the hand up looking at it in horror as he remembered Voldemort giving Wormtail a hand just like this.

"Harry!" yelped Hermione when she walked through the doors of the Hospital Wing. She turned and shouted to out of the Hospital Wing, "He's awake!"

Hermione ran over to stunned Harry, although stunned would be an under statement, Ron, Ginny, the Twins, Bill, Charlie, Mrs Weasley and most of the Order came over to him.

"Are you alright Harry, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked gingerly as she sat down next to him. Did he look all right? He'd lost his hand and he didn't know why.

"What happened?" Harry asked blankly which was the only thing that he could think of at that moment.

"Well, Ron went and got Madam Pomphrey. I used the Room of Requirements to find spell to stop the curse _Kreacher_ had put on you," Hermione said missing out the Horcrux being involved. "I found one but, all it did was slow it down. Madam Pomphrey came with Professor Slughorn and took you to the Hospital Wing…"

"What happened to my hand?" Harry snapped impatiently.

"They had to amputate it Harry," Lupin said carefully.

Harry stared shocked.

"Slughorn and Madam Pomphrey tried everything, mate," Ron said, "but, they couldn't stop the curse from spreading. They had to take your hand off otherwise it would have spread to your arm."

"Why this hand?" Harry said glumly looking down at his new silver hand.

"Wizards can't regrow limbs we can only replace them with metallic or mechanic limbs," growled Moody, "hence." He pointed at his eye and his leg.

"Listen, Harry just because you have the same hand as Wormtail doesn't mean you are anything like him," Lupin said.

"I know, Wormtail's a coward and traitor," Ron said indignantly.

"Peter could be brave at times. But, when it came down to it he still couldn't control his lust to be near those with power," Lupin said defensively. "He was a good friend to me and stood by me in my difficult years."

"How can you defend him he betrayed you?" Harry asked disgusted.

"The world isn't just black and white, Harry," Lupin said with a smile, "sometimes there are shades of grey. Peter Pettigrew the little lump of a boy that used follow James Sirius and me on our adventures was a good friend, but, he died the same night as your parents when Sirius confronted him and he was forced into exile."

These words burnt through Harry the entire day. He had to stay in the Hospital Wing over night for observations. Everyone had left leaving Harry to watch the moon light dance of _his_ hand. All he could think about was Wormtail and what Lupin had said. It made Harry wonder if Wormtail could be turned. He wasn't the monster that Snape was? Harry thought, he was just a coward.

_A coward that betrayed my parents_, came a voice from the back of Harry's voice.

_Yeah, but it was done out of cowardliness not out of cold blood_, another voice said.

_It is still a betrayal_, another voice yelled.

This on going battle made Harry wonder about Wormtail could he forgive and forget if they where sorry and wanted pennants? Could he go above vengeance and allow them to live? If not could he be _like_ Voldemort.

He remembered what Voldemort had said the night of his return. "_I never forget and I never forgive_". Could that be the same for him?

_He betrayed Dumbledore! He betrayed my parents! He deserves to die! _Roared a monstrous beast from within the darkest part of Harry's head.

Harry suddenly, gasped as something cold and smooth wrapped around his neck in a voice like grip. Harry opened his eyes to see Wormtail sponged on top of him his silver hand wrapped around his neck. He grasped his neck with his other hand as well. He looked at Harry helplessly and desperately.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he breathed, "I have no choice."

Harry gasped for air. He tired to pry Wormtail's hands from around his neck. He pried his normal hand away but, his silver one was much more difficult. Harry grabbed his hand with both of his hand and pushed hard trying to get him off him.

Wormtail suddenly, screamed in pain and flew across the room tumbling over a hospital bed. Harry stood up quickly grabbing his hand with his silver hand pointing it at Wormtail.

Wormtail kneels on his stubby legs pleadingly. "Harry please, I had no choice. Please don't kill me… it wasn't my fault, the Dark Lord made me do it I had no choice," Wormtail whimpered.

"You betrayed my parents," Harry growled darkly, "you always had a choice, Wormtail."

"James wouldn't have wanted me killed," Wormtail snivelled. "He would have-"

"That isn't going to work now, Peter," Harry growled, "you've done an evil act. You've killed, betrayed and helped Voldemort to full power."

Wormtail whimpered at the sound of Voldemort's name. Harry held his wand tight at Wormtail's throat. "Please… Harry…" we whimpered tears in his eyes, "I didn't mean to betray Lily and James…"

"You're the reason, my parents are dead. And I haven't forgotten what you did to Sirius. You don't deserve forgiveness," Harry held his wand at Wormtail.

Then, Harry stopped. He lowered his wand. He had said what Voldemort had said to the Death Eaters that he returned. _I never forgive and I never forget_.

A hissing voice echoed in the back of his head. It said:

_Kill him_

I can't, Harry thought.

_He betrayed your parents. He is traitor and murderer. _

No! Harry yelled in his head.

_KILL HIM NOW!_

"NO!" Harry yelled collapsing to his knees. The voice continued.

_You're weak, Potter. I'll enjoy killing you soon. You got away by luck last time it won't happen again._

It was Voldemort. He was using Legilmency. Harry closed his eyes trying to block him out. Harry closed tighter, but, all he could think about was Ginny. Voldemort chuckled cruelly.

_Oh, Harry. You fool, you have signed her executiAHHH!!!_

An earth-shattering scream echoed through Harry head as Voldemort disappeared from Harry's head. Harry panted hard as he whipped the sweat from his forehead.

Suddenly, a small rat ran past his knee with a silver paw scurrying towards the doorway. Harry flicked his wand and the door closed and locked.

"You aren't going anywhere Wormtail," Harry panted getting to his feet. The rat morphed into Wormtail who looked around panicky. "Why did Voldemort want you dead?"

"I don't know," Wormtail replied.

"You're lying. Why did he want you dead?" Harry snarled angrily.

"Because... I know where Snape is," Wormtail squealed wildly.

"Snape?" Harry said confused, "he is in League with Voldemort why would he be in hiding?"

"He left the Dark Lord a few days after he went for you," Wormtail said edging towards the door. "The Dark Lord was angry at the Malfoy boy for failing him. Snape escaped with the Malfoy boy and told me before leaving where to find him. The Dark Lord knew that I knew, so he sent me to kill you. Instead, he wanted you to kill me."

"Well, I can't," Harry said lowering his wand, "we're guarded by ancient magic. You can't kill me until you have repaid you're debt and I'm guessing that goes for me too."

"What are you going to do to me?" Wormtail snivelled.

"I'll have Lupin take care of you to the Order then they can give your verdict," Harry said. He raised his wand and flicked it. Wormtail went rigid and collapsed on the floor.

Harry looked down at Wormtail. He was that close. He could have killed him. But, he couldn't. And now Voldemort knew about Ginny. Ginny was now Voldemort's number one target. Harry knew what he had to do. He had to learn how to block Voldemort from his mind.


	21. Occlumency and Dreams

-Chapter Twenty One-

_Occlumency and Dreams_

Harry was very isolated the next couple of days staying in his room reading up on Occlumency from the books he had gotten from the Room of Requirements.

Lupin had taken Wormtail and locked him in the dungeons in Hogwarts and had an Order Member guard him. Ron and Hermione tried to talk to Harry but he continued to stay in his room isolated in his quest for his minds on safety.

She's in danger because of me? Harry repeated to himself as he Harry sat alone; in his room reading the books he had gotten.

I have to keep trying Harry thought angrily after another failed attempt in Occlumency after reading from a purple coloured book with gold writing on the front saying: _Occlumency, the Art for Closed Minds_. Harry found it quite useless to say the least, being very vague and describing Occlumency as:

_A strong branch of magic, Occlumency that its users have the power to hide emotions and thoughts from their enemies. Top use this magic one must learn block out emotions such as anger and guilt for these are considered weak emotions…_

Harry felt that he was best with _Occlumency, the Guide for those with Open Minds_. This explained how to use the Occlumency easily and didn't go of on the theory instead giving detailed instructions:

_To use Occlumency at a novice capacity one must first try to keep you mind blank, by focusing on an inanimate object. One could act as if one is in a sort of daydream by thinking off nothing at all or something trivial. _

Harry sat on his bed looking down at the little dent in the door. He sat almost mesmerised at it. Harry's eyes closed over and he started to breathe slowly as suggested in the book if you were to go to sleep.

Harry collapsed on the bed, his eyes drooped and closed until he appeared in windowless corridor, it was black and murky and he walked down it. He knew this place. It was the department of mysteries. Harry tried hard to block the dream remembering the consequences of these dreams. He appeared in a circular room with doors spinning around. Harry tried with all his might to try and block the dream out. The doors stopped spinning a bright pulsating light shot from the room inside the door.

"Harry? HARRY!"

Harry opened his eyes to see that it was night and people were standing over him. It was Ron and Hermione; they looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione said gingerly as he got up whipping the sweat from his forehead.

"No," Harry said heavily.

"Is it your scar?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head; his scar was not hurting. "The Occlumency must be working, then?"

"But, all that well, it took you ages to wake up we thought you never were going to wake up," Hermione said concerned.

"I feel strange," Harry said looking at his hands.

"It probably means the Occlumency is working, mate," Ron chuckled triumphantly punching Harry in the arm.

"No, this is different. I feel as if something is inside of me," Harry said with conviction looking down at his sheets, "something... strong, something powerful. Something that is one with me."

"You-Know-Who?"

"No," Harry replied getting up and looking out of the window. "This was something warm, wholesome something… good."

"What do you think it is?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. But, it's in the Department of Mysteries that's for sure," Harry said looking out at the fat moon bouncing off his hand. "And Voldemort wants it."

"Don't even think about it," Hermione said almost snappishly.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Don't even think about going there. You'll be killed. Voldemort's taken over the headquarters and there has to be at least a million Death Eaters there," she said quickly gasping for breathe when she finished.

"I'm not," Harry said blankly.

"You're not?" they both said shocked. "then, what are going to do."

"Bide my time," Harry said, "we need to know what we're dealing with and what Voldemort wants with it."

"You're not going to stop Occlumency again are you"? Hermione moaned.

"No," Harry snapped defensively. "There other ways of finding out these things."

"Like what?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Harry said blankly to himself. He looked up at them not believing what he was about to say, "we need to find Severus Snape."

"What?"

"He was in Voldemort's inner circle. He'll know things, plus, he still has that vial we need," Harry said.

"But, we don't know where Snape is?" Hermione said exasperated.

"Pettigrew," Ron barked triumphantly, "you're going to ask Pettigrew."

"Of course, he would know. Snape told him," Hermione cried.

"Snape was bluffing," Harry interrupted their triumphant rants. "Snape knows Wormtail is weak... I mean he betrayed his friends. He'd betray Snape in a heartbeat. Snape used the same technique as Sirius only this time it fell in his favour."

"So, who do you think his Secret Keeper is?" Hermione said.

"Narcissa Malfoy," Harry said, "Snape is protecting her son so she wouldn't oblige to being their Secret Keeper and then, she gave her location to someone else."

"Lucius?" Hermione said quickly.

"Could be she would visit him and he's already lost his son?" Harry said, "and I think his trust with Voldemort is starting to waver after everything that has happened."

"So, do we go to Azkaban?" Ron said.

"No," both Hermione and Harry said.

"Snape has the vial and will probably being able to figure it out," Hermione said, "so he'll be trying to find the Horcrux so that he can meet up with us so that he can kill us and bring us to Voldemort so that he can regain Draco's forgiveness along with the Horcrux."

"So, what we need to do now is find the next Horcrux so we'll know what the other one is," Harry said, "then, we can meet up with Snape only this time. We'll have the upper hand."

Ron looked at them blankly confused as to just what they were talking about.


	22. Aberforth Dumbledore

-Chapter Twenty-two-

_Aberforth Dumbledore_

The November weather approached as winter started to creep through Godric Hollow a small cold breeze froze the windows of Harry's windows creating a spider web of ice across the pane.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were continuing with the NEWT lessons at the _Time Room_ with McGonagall, she was now pushing them onto harder to Harry's surprise he was improving at an exponential.

The same couldn't be said about Harry's Occlumency training, Harry had grasped the main aspects and was now clearing his mind every night before falling asleep. Although, some nights Harry would revisit the Department of Mysteries.

Harry was becoming more frustrated by this because he was trying Occlumency and he was sick of the strange feeling inside of him as he awoke in the night after opening the door. What didn't help was Hermione's criticism.

"Maybe, if you tried harder, it might work," Hermione said as they sat by the fireplace in the living room.

"I am trying," Harry said angrily.

"Well, then, it should be working," Hermione said a matter-a-factly.

"Why don't you shut up, Hermione?" Harry snapped.

"I was only joking," Hermione said taken aback.

"Well, I'm not laughing," Harry snapped indignantly. "This is happening to me, Hermione. I try and I try to master Occlumency, but its not working. I know every variable, every aspect. I've read every book on it. And all I can manage to do is stare into a space and look like a retarded glove puppet."

"Harry, I didn't mean-" Hermione began.

"And what do you do? You act all stuck up as if you know everything," Harry snapped angrily.

"Calm down, mate," said Ron defensively.

"You think you know everything, but, you don't. You've never had Voldemort in your mind. You've never faced him. You've never heard his laughter in your dreams. You haven't seen anything except a few psychopaths that think they alone are close to him."

"CALM DOWN MATE!" Ron roared standing up angrily red-faced and his fist clenched. Hermione sat on the couch in tears. Harry breathed heavily.

"I'm going for a walk," He said blankly, turning and walking out of the house.

Harry walked down the stone path still angry about the scene that had just happened. He need to go somewhere quiet, somewhere he'd be left alone.

With a _crack_, Harry disapparated reappearing in front of the dingy old pub that was the Hog's Head with a its sign bashing in the wind. He walked in to the same small and dingy room it had been two years ago smelling of goats and windows filled with grime. Harry walked over to the bar were Aberforth Dumbledore stood cleaning a glass with a thoroughly dirty glass.

"What?" he grunted.

"Bottle of Butterbeer, please," Harry grunted glumly sitting at the bar leaning against it dimly. Aberforth came back with a bottle of Firewhisky placing it down in front of him. Harry looked up confused.

"You look like you need it," Aberforth grunted concerned. "So want to tell me what's the matter?"

"No," Harry replied glumly.

"Come on," Aberforth shrugged, "it helps to talk." He looked at Harry weirdly, "oh, I see. Had a bit of a spat with your friends?"

"How did you know?" Harry said taken aback.

"My brother isn't the only Legilmens in the family. Besides, it helps with any customers who want to start trouble," he said with the same marvellous look that Harry always admired of Dumbledore. "So, you want to talk about it?"

"Fine," Harry said knowing that Aberforth would use Legilmency anyway. "It's just have no idea what I'm going through. They act like they do when they don't."

"My brother used to be like that," Aberforth grunted, "always had a chip on his shoulder. Thought he knew everything and detached himself from people that cared about him."

"But, people followed him?" Harry said confused.

"Not when he was younger. After my mother and father died he became detached, he had friends of course, but he hid himself away in his work working hard on every class, studied everything he put his mind to. Ministry issued him a time turner," he chuckled, "amazing that one could travel back through time instantaneously." His eyes glistened blankly as he stared at Harry like a madman much to Harry's discomfort.

"He came out of Hogwarts with nine NEWTS highest in his class especially in Charms and Transfiguration," Aberforth exclaimed, "he went through many jobs for the next twenty years from Auror to Mermanaror where he studied mermaids and their culture."

"Wait he was an Auror? But, he never wanted a job in the Ministry?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, he never, but, when he left Hogwarts he was lost. He trailed through many jobs as I have just stated and he was only a trainee Auror for five days so…"

Harry nodded, "why did he quit?"

"He saw the corruption of the Ministry and didn't like what he saw," Aberforth replied his crazed eyes looking at Harry strangely. Harry remembered Moody referring to Aberforth as an 'odd fellow' and he was correct in saying so. "So, he went and studied mermaids learning their language and culture in fact I once offered to invent him a mersuit so that he may be able live with them. Strangely, enough he refused," Aberforth said as though it was an absurd thing to do on Dumbledore's part.

"So that's how he learned how to speak merpeople?" Harry said understandably remembering Dumbledore speaking with the merpeople three years ago.

"Yes, he studied them for about ten years before meeting Nicholas Flamel. Strange fellow, he had this crazy obsession of eternal youth," Aberforth said which was strange coming from him to call someone 'strange'.

"He studied many things with Flamel, Dragon Blood, Phoenix feathers everything magical for ten years of their partnership. He and Flamel then travelled to India for Phoenix feathers and to china to study dragons then, five years later came back to the Ministry with Flamel to tell them about his discovery of the nine uses of Dragon blood. Then, he disappeared a week later."

"Where?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I don't know. He travelled to world going to each continent studying under each mentor he could find," Aberforth grunted.

"Why did he leave?"

"My brother always had an unbridled passion for knowledge. He had keen mind and had this habit of wanting to better himself."

"When did he come back?"

"He returned about forty years later, about the time Grindlewald had started his purification of Germany. The Ministry went at war for the next sixteen years with Grindlewald. Grindlewalds followers tapped into Gringotts and started the Diagon Alley crash starting a depression through the wizarding world."

"The war was pretty slow and none of the Muggle's noticed. It was more of a cold war until the depression started which effected both wizards and muggles. Albus returned for that time with his wife and daughter."

"His wife and daughter?" Harry exclaimed shocked which made many of the regulars turn quickly. Harry smiled awkwardly.

"Yes. He married a French witch during his travels falling in love and having a daughter, Miora wit her."

"What happened with them?" Harry said excitedly. "Why haven't I heard about them?"

"Well, Albus had his reasons. One that their memories was too painful to remember. They were murdered," Aberforth said solemnly.

"How?"

"Grindlewald. Albus was prominent figure in the war effort dismantling most of Grindlewalds armies. So Grindlewald ordered their deaths as a message to my brother," Aberforth grunted angrily. "Albus then went into hiding."

"Where?" Harry asked wondering if it was the same place he was hiding out in Harry's fifth year when Fudge and Umbridge tried to force Dumbledore out of Hogwarts.

"No one knows. Not even me," Aberforth said pointing at himself with his eyes wide with surprise.

"When did he come back?" Harry said finding a pattern in Dumbledore that he had often excelled at: he was never there when you wanted him, but he was always there when you need him.

"He came back four days later completely changed," Aberforth replied. "He was still the detached man he always was he seemed to have opened up, he allowed people in and inspired them."

"How?" Harry asked confused.

"I don't know, but, he seemed exhume an aurora of compassion and love inspiring people to fight for their families and stand above Grindlewald, he even inspired those within Grindlewald's forces to leave and join him."

"Didn't he ever fear for their safety? Like his friends?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but, he always said: '_together we are stronger than we are apart_'," Aberforth replied. "The same could be the said for you an your friends."

"I just don't want to put them in danger. I can't loose anyone else," Harry replied fearfully.

"You know I remember when you came here two years ago with your little group. They all said about all the things you had done," Aberforth said leaning against the bar. "Saving the Philosopher stone, slaying a Basilisk and winning the Triwizard Tournament."

"Yeah, but, like I said I had…" Harry paused understanding. Aberforth nodded, "I had help."

"So, now you understand. And people say my brother is the genius in the family. Fudge always said so and me I'm oddball who was sent to Azkaban."

Harry nodded remembering what Dumbledore had said about his brother doing something rather odd to a goat. "When where you sent to Azkaban?" Harry asked curiously.

"November 5 1955," he chuckled. "The day I invented the flying goat," he suddenly, looked at Harry crazed and wildly, "I remember it vividly I was standing on the toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet I slipped hit my head against the sink. And when I came to I had a revelation. A vision. A Picture in my head a picture of this," he shoved an old ragged piece of parchment to Harry showing a strange creature.

"What is it?" Harry asked confused.

"A Theroat. A half Thestral, half goat," He said wildly, Harry looked at him strangely. "Oh, my brother finds makes a scientific discovery about dragon's blood but, when I try and breed a Thestral with a goat I'm the crazy one."

Harry took the last sip of his firewhisky that had gone warm. He walked out coming to the conclusion that Mad-Eye was right in saying that Aberforth Dumbledore was an eccentric man, more so than Dumbledore ever was. With a _crack_, Harry appeared back in front of his home in Godric Hollow. He walked down the pathway walking into the house.

Harry walked into the living room to find Ron and Hermione huddled on the armchair next to the fire Hermione's head resting on Ron's shoulder. He felt sudden warmth inside him, realising that without them he wouldn't have survived this long. And without them he'd be one third of a tripod.

He looked up at the picture on the mantle piece to see Dumbledore sitting in there. He waved at Harry nodding and winking before disappearing from the canvas. Harry thanked Dumbledore one last time as he gave him one last piece of advice. Never push the ones he cared about away. He now knew where his power lied. _Love_ and the love of others around him.


	23. Darmartho

-Chapter Twenty-three-

_Darmartho_

December rolled over the horizon bringing a blizzard of snow that stuck to clean cut grass in the muggle gardens below the Potter House.

"So, are you inviting your mum over for Christmas?" Harry asked as he and Ron played chess by the fire, while, Hermione watched over the top of her book.

"I don't know. I think she might want us to come to ours for the holidays," Ron said taking Harry's knight.

"Ginny'll want to see you," Hermione said snidely from over her book.

"She'll see me tonight," Harry said stiffly moving his pawn to take Ron's bishop.

"No, she won't," Hermione scoffed, as Ron remained neutral and took Harry's other knight. Harry looked at her confused; "I mean, come on Harry you don't even look at her when she's at the DA meetings and when you do you look away so she doesn't see you. Check." He placed his bishop next to Harry's king.

Harry moved his bishop in front of his king. "She knows I love her," Harry snapped, "And she knows why I'm doing this."

"Really? Because I think you pushing her away because you're afraid," Hermione said a matter-a-factly.

"Of course, I'm afraid. I don't want to loose her," Harry said briskly looking up at Hermione

"Not of that. That her death would be your fault. And that everyone will blame you," Hermione said. "Remember, what Dumbledore said: "if you shut your heart out to the people close to you only then are you weak".

"Yeah, well. I don't want loose everything. I've lost too much already," Harry snapped.

"You keep waiting then, you'll loose her forever," Ron mumbled as he moved his bishop forward.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't expect her to wait forever," Hermione said putting her book down. "And like you said we don't know if we'll survive. Why can't you spend these days being with the girl your love than pushing her away and never knowing what could have happened."

"I know what could have happened," Harry said briskly as he scowled at Hermione. "Besides, what about you and Ron. When are you going to stop pretending you don't like each other."

"Me like Ron!" she cried reddening in the face.

"Me like her," Ron coughed also going red. "You're mental."

Ron and Hermione didn't look at each other all day, every time they were together they either acted as if the other wasn't there or walked out of the room.

Harry sat in his room practising Occlumency and from Aberforth's advice decided to practise Legilmency, which was quite similar to Occlumency except you are trying to invade a person's mind.

He sat on his bed his mind closed and trying to open his mind. He breathed in and out. Harry focused thinking of someone near him. He thought of Ron, he breathed slowly until-

A flash appeared in his eyes and pictures flashed in front of him bing-bonging past his line of vision. Harry could see Ron being attacked by the giant chess piece... the writing on the wall declaring that Ginny had been kidnapped... then, lastly a picture of Hermione appeared in front of Harry, she smiled holding her books in her hand, Ron appeared taking her books from her and leaning in to kiss her...

Harry opened his eyes knowing he'd gone to far. Harry looked up to see Ron standing there. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just practising," Harry said whipping the sweat from his head.

"Well, we're going now," Ron said turning to the door. Harry watched him leave a feeling of discomfort within him as he recalled what he had just saw in Ron's own desires.

He walked down the stairs not looking at Ron as he walked into the fireplace that transported them to the Room of Requirements. Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the Room of Requirements to see all the DA members waiting and a few new ones.

"Good you're all here," Harry said striding to the front. "Now, today we are going to learning the pulling charm, _Elvadiordo_. It is meant to be used non-verbally as to give a surprise on your opponent. The wand movement is very simple similar to the levitation charm. So, I want you to split into pairs and have a go."

They all did. For the next half-hour Harry went around monitoring their progress telling people were they were going wrong. Although, he wasn't the only. Much to Harry's anger Cormac McLaggen was also telling people were they were going wrong even while, he was practising.

"McLaggen! Pack it in! You're here to practise not monitor!" Harry barked while, helping a first year with the spell. "So, you flick like this and... (McLaggen continued) – hang on a second."

Harry walked over to McLaggen and grabbed him by the scruff on his collar pushing him towards the door. "what the hell are you doing?" Harry hissed angrily.

"I'm doing what you aren't. Most of these lot don't know what they're doing," McLaggen said smugly.

"They're bloody first years. They've only just learned standard spells let alone NEWT type ones," Harry replied angrily.

"Yeah, well you're not showing good leadership," McLaggen growled walking towards Harry until they were level.

"And you think you'd be better do you?" Harry hissed indignantly.

"Yes I do. I saw you in June fighting with Snape. You were pathetic. He tossed you around as if you were nothing," McLaggen scoffed.

"It's different now. I've been training," Harry barked.

"I've seen you fight. You're sloppy and are driven by your emotions," McLaggen sneered smugly.

"And you're arrogant and hot-headed. And would fall right into Voldemort's hands if he attacked you," Harry barked. He then, laughed as McLaggen flinched at Voldemort's name. "You expect to be a brave leader when you flinched at his name."

"I'd be a better one than you," McLaggen growled. "And most of them believe me."

Harry turned around. "Is this true?" he asked them all. To which some of them looked away except Ginny, Luna, Neville and a rather concerned Ron and Hermione.

McLaggen stepped out from behind Harry smugly. "I think a little duel would prove who is the better leader. You or me?"

"Fine," Harry barked.

"Good," sneered McLaggen, "we've already gone by this with McGonagall. She agrees with our statement seeing as a lot of students doubt you. Everyone in the school is waiting for us."

"You planned this," Harry sighed.

"Yes," McLaggen said venomously, "you embarrassed me in last years Quidditch match. You shouldn't have even had that badge. I'll see you down at the Great hall."

He turned on his heels and walked out. Harry noticed something strange about his eyes before he left. They were almost dream-like. He looked at the others that walked past him, they too were almost dream-like.

Harry walked into the Great Hall to find all the tables moved away and a long blue stage in the middle with chairs around them. Everyone was there. McGonagall and all the teachers including Hagrid sat at the staff table. Hagrid looked worried. McGonagall however looked as she always did stern and stiff as if she didn't approve of this one bit.

McLaggen walked to the other end of the stage and turned into an attacking pose glaring at Harry. Harry walked up the steps he felt Hermione tug on his arm. "Harry, don't," she said.

"There's more going on here than a simple battle, Hermione," Harry said blankly. "I have to follow it through."

Harry walked up the stage. He watched as Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville watched worriedly. "Ready, Potter?" sneered McLaggen leering at Harry.

Harry looked closely into his eyes. What was wrong with them? Harry thought. It was as if they weren't even his. b McLaggen bowed at Harry. Harry did the same and stood there still his eyes burning at McLaggen looking deep within him. He saw flashes of what McLaggen was thinking. What he was going to do, he was going to distract Harry with a straight attack and then propel into the air for an arial attack.

Harry saw amidst the flashes of images MacLaggen pointing his wand at some of the DA Members. A bulb hit Harry's head as he realised that was why everyone had all of a sudden changed their attitudes towards his leadership. McLaggen had imperied them. But, why? Harry knew h had to finish this quick.

McLaggen flicked his wand and shouted, "_stupefy_."

Harry stood there his wand pointed to the ground. A small white light emitted from Harry's wand as the stunner rocketed towards him.

Suddenly, the stunner slowed down in front of Harry. He turned and looked at the students watching the duel. They all smiled although their expressions and movement was distorted as their heads move in slow motion.

Harry moved to his right and walked towards McLaggen stopping at Mclaggen's right hand side.

Harry flicked his wand and everything turned to normal speed. The stunner flew to be Harry was and crashed into the great hall walls.

McLaggen turned around and looked in horror as Harry stood with his wand pointed at his face. "_Stupefy_," Harry muttered. A small red light hit McLaggen in the head. McLaggen fell to the floor stunned. Harry then, turned around at shot stunners at each of the DA Members except Hermione. Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville and a few others that he didn't see in McLaggen's mind.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione shrieked. Everyone around her backed away from the stunned students. Harry turned and bent down to McLaggen.

McGongall and the other teachers ran towards Harry, "Potter, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall barked angrily.

"They've been imperied," Harry said briskly as he placed his hand on McLaggen's head and closed his eyes breathing in. He flicked his eyes open and images flashed in front of him. He saw McLaggen using the imperious curse. Harry used his Legilmency to guide him quickly through these memories.

He then, stopped at McLaggen sat at the Gryfindor table doing his homework. He suddenly, heard something. McLaggen turned around. Kreacher stood there with a cup in his hand. He looked at McLaggen menacingly.

"I thought, the young master might be thirsty," Kreacher in a forced pleasant voice.

McLaggen took the drink and then all went black. Harry closed his eyes and stood up.

"Kreacher!" Harry bellowed and Kreacher appeared in front of Harry laughing hysterically. Harry bent down. "What did you give him?"

"Nothing," Kreacher cackled.

"You lie," Harry said as looked into his eyes. "Where is the potion you gave him? I order you to tell me?"

Kreacher's mouth started pierce together as tried to stop himself from speaking until finally he said, "_Darmartho_."

"The Dark Heart Potion," Slughorn gasped, "he must have stolen it from my store cupboard. It must have brought out the boy's dark emotions."

"So, 'e wanted ta imperies them?" Hagrid gasped in horror.

"No, the house-elf must have controlled him somehow?" Slughorn shrugged.

"And now it has begun," cackled Kreacher from below them, "the Dark Lord will kill you all and my mistress' dream shall be realised."

"Is he attacking Hogwarts?" McGonagall said shakily as an uproar of hysterical mutters echoed through the room.

"The Dark Lord shall attack the three schools first, the one at the South and North."

Harry knew exactly where he meant. Voldemort was going to attack Durmstrang and Beauxbaton.


	24. Christmas in the Trenches

-Chapter Twenty-four-

_Christmas in the Trenches_

Mrs Weasley said her goodbyes to Bill, Charlie and Harry as they left for the front line; they had been assigned by the Order to guard Durmstrang. She packed them a lunch for the journey and a Christmas present as the Order didn't expect them to be back to till the New Year.

Ron and Hermione were ordered to go with Fleur to guard Beauxbaton. Bill and Fleur kissed each other goodbye. Harry hugged Hermione tight and shook Ron's hand.

"Be careful you two," Harry said, "and Ron. Remember, you're there to protect the students not flirt with them."

Ron and Hermione gave a small weak laugh. "Be careful all of you. And come back safe," Mrs Weasley sobbed, they all hugged her. All of them wondered if it would be their last.

Harry turned and walked with Bill and Charlie towards the gate. Something tugged on the rim of Harry's robes. Harry looked down to see the saucepan eyes of Dobby looking down on him, "Harry Potter, sir, I brought you something you might need in you battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Dobby squeaked as he handed Harry Godric Gryfindor's sword. Harry took it and looked at it as the sun glinted of the long blade.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said, "I'll see you later. You can stay with Mrs Weasley if you like and give her some company."

"Yes, sir," Dobby bowed.

Harry turned with Bill and Charlie. "Ready," said Bill. They nodded and with three _cracks_, they all disappeared reappearing in front of a large castle similar to Hogwarts except stark and sterile almost otherworldly.

"Come on, we have to set up with the Aurors and some of the Order," Charlie said as he fixed himself and turned to walk to the castle. Harry followed; plodding through the powerfully thick snow that held his feet down. They reached a large wooden door similar to Hogwarts except darker.

The door opened slowly and Harry walked into a dark, dim-lit hall lit only by small flames dancing in the candles hung on the stone walls. It was quiet. "Hello," Bill shouted, his voice echoing through the gothic cathedral like castle, statues of gargoyles sat against the wall a dark shadow creeping across their withered faces.

There was no answer. Harry had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as if this was a trap. He slowly took his wand out from his back pocket placing it in the sleeve of his robes so it was hidden from view. He could see Bill and Charlie doing the same. They suddenly, heard the clinking of keys and the sound of a cane hitting the stone surface coming closer. Harry held his wand tight.

A small light shined through the stairwell at the end of the hall. A figure stands at the top of the stairs holding a lantern emitting a light around it. "Za Veadmaster is vaiting," came a grunt of a hoarse man. Harry followed Bill and Charlie as they walked towards the man. He was tall with round shoulders and long greasy hair that was slicked back in Count Dracula sort of way. He made Filch look like a pussycat.

They walked up the marble staircases that were almost like a maze until they reached the North Wing. They walked down the dark corridor until they reached a stone gargoyle. "Darmartho," grunted the man. The stone gargoyle moved out of the way but unlike the Headmaster Office in Hogwarts there was only a door. He opened it.

Harry walked in with Bill and Charlie to see, Moody and Tonks stood at a long table with moving statues on a map. This was a pattern through the office aurors stood against large maps making battle plans. A large bearded man stood at the desk talking with two aurors. He turned and walked over to Harry, Bill and Charlie.

"Vood of vu to come," he said Harry obviously realised that this was the new Headmaster after Kakarof. He took Bill and Charlie hand shaking them. He then, took Harry's shaking it and looking at his scar intrigued.

"So, vu must be Harry Potter," he said smiling with his crooked teeth.

"Yes and you are," Harry asked trying not to sound rude, but, knowing he had failed as he saw Bill and Charlie looking at him taken aback.

"Vargo Gagoluth. Newly-appointed headmaster," he said smiling wider. "I have veard much avout vu."

Harry nodded not knowing what to say. "What do you want us to do?"

"Vell, ve have most of the Order guarding za castle. We have appointed you vu za vest ving," he said walking towards Moody and Tonks.

"Have you sent all the students home?" Harry asked.

"Zat vas our first course once ve got za Order's letter," Gagoluth said nodding.

"When are we expecting them to attack?" Harry asked Moody.

"Well, we had Pettigrew go to Voldemort's headquarters in his animagus form. He has informed us that the Death Eaters will attack at dawn tomorrow," Moody grunted moving the statues like chess pieces.

"We're having guards at every corner of the castle," Tonks said. "And we will attack at a frontal assault."

Harry looked at the chess pieces fighting in a simulated version of the battle. "Won't it cause a stalemate?"

"No, we'll have some aurors hiding in the forest getting ready they'll attack on our signal," Moody growled.

"What about Wormtail?" Harry asked. "Won't he betray us?"

"He can't he's bide to that pact of yours," Tonks said.

"I thought that only applied to killing him," Harry asked.

"No, Dumbledore's portrait explained it all," Moody growled still keeping his eyes on the set pieces.

Harry looked at them. "You should get some rest," Tonks said, "your shift'll be soon and we need you wide awake."

Harry nodded and followed Bill and Charlie to their sleeping quarters.

Harry stood on top of the west wing of the castle looking out onto the dark snowy ground below. His throat was dry and his hands were sweating. He was afraid. More afraid than he had been in a long time. He stood with Bill and Charlie they too were anxious.

"How long?" Charlie asked leaning against the wall.

"Two minutes. The same as a second ago," Bill said checking his watch.

"I wonder how Ron and Hermione are doing," Harry asked trying not to think about it.

"They'll be fine," Bill said trying to keep a cool head.

"I know," Harry said blankly looking out into the night. He wondered if he'd ever see Ron and Hermione again. Would he even see Ginny again? He missed her. More so than he had the past few months. He missed the smell of her hair and the look in her eyes when she's angry.

And then at dawn it came. The battle had begun.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled one of the aurors from the West Wing tower. Harry turned to see a large ball of static flying towards him. Harry dived out of the way slamming down on the stone floor. He looked up to see a blue aurora surrounding the castle rebounding the static back to where it had come from, yet, the castle started to shake and rubble started to fall from the West Tower.

Harry looked over the wall to see a large battalion of Death Eaters marching towards them through the snow. Harry took Gryfindor's sword from his belt holding his wand in one hand and the sword in the other.

"Come on," Bill said putting a hand on his shoulder. "They'll need us on the front line."

They hurried down the stairs until they reached the main hall were Moody and Tonks stood at the front. Gagoluth stood with them.

"Scared, Potter," Moody growled next to him as Harry made his way to the front with Bill and Charlie.

"A little," Harry said reminding himself of his first Quidditch match.

"It's alright," Moody grunted, "so, was I on my first day as an Auror."

"What happened?" Harry said hoping it wasn't like what happened to Wood.

"I got stunned and ended up in St. Mungo's for three days," Moody grunted, "but, don't worry. Chances are they'll probably be too busy with us to bother with you."

"If you say so," Harry said nervously. The doors suddenly, swung open slowly. Harry clenched his wand and the handle of his sword tight. His hands were sweating. A wash of fear swept over him as he saw the Death Eaters advancing.

"ATTACK!" Tonks yelled to which a loud echo of battle cries echoed through hall. Everyone ran out of the castle towards the battle. Harry ran his sword clenched and his wand in a guard mode.

A bombardment of spells flew at him he flailed his sword almost subconsciously. The spells suddenly, rebounded on the Death Eaters. Harry looked at the sword shocked as the ongoing Aurors running on the battlefield knocked him.

He looked up to see more spells coming at him. He slashed them away and fired stunners at the some Death Eaters at the right.

"Well, well, looks like the baby's got some toys," came a familiar cackle from behind Harry. Harry turned around to see Belatrix Lestrange standing before him. A feeling of hatred filled Harry. "Sirius would be proud."

Harry glared at her. No, Harry thought, I can't let my anger get the best of me. Harry closed his eyes clearing his mind.

"That's it boy close your mind," Bellatrix shrieked, "it'll make killing you more fun."

Harry glared at her, flicked his wand, "_Stupefy_!" A red spark shot from his wand at headed straight at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix flicked her wand at the spell rebounded hitting on of the towers. Harry looked up closing his eyes.

Harry opened his eyes to see Bellatrix fly towards him. "_Impedimenta_!" Harry dived out of the way as a blue light shot past him. Harry spun around and fired at Bellatrix.

A red streak shot at Bellatrix. Bellatrix jumped out of the way. She stopped looking at Harry closely. "I wouldn't have expected you to last this long, boy. You've been practising."

"I'm only just getting started," Harry called back to her.

"So am I."

Bellatrix suddenly, sprung up into the air and fired spells at Harry. Harry dodged them all, he was more agile, he could tell what she was going to do before she did it. His legilmency was kicking in. He could tell what she was going to do with her breathing patterns.

She breathed heavy with stunners and her breathing turned to a screeching when she was firing dark spells. Bellatrix fell to the floor breathing heavily sweating and hair unruly. Harry however, wasn't tired in the least. In fact, it was as if the battle hadn't started at all.

Harry held his wand at Bellatrix. "Give up," Harry said, "you've lost."

Harry flicked his wand at a couple of Death Eaters from behind him. They fly back against the castle wall. Harry flicked his wand at a few other Death Eaters behind him. They all fell to the ground as they towered over the Aurors they had beaten.

Harry turned to Bellatrix scowling at her, "give in," Harry said again. Bellatrix looked at him terrified.

"How? How can you be this powerful in such a short time? You're just a lousy half-breed! I should be more powerful than you should! You just a half-breed!" she then glared at him angrily hysterically. "I will not be beaten by a filthy HALF BREED! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry lunged out of the way the killing curse hitting a couple of Death Eaters behind him. Harry flicked his wand at Bellatrix; her wand flew out of her hand. Harry pointed his wand at her.

"This is for Sirius! And the Longbottoms!" Harry said angrily, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A green light hit her square in the chest; she fell crumpled to the floor. Harry walked towards Bellatrix's body. What had he done? He had killed someone. Harry looked at his hands. He looked around. They were winning. Harry looked at Bellatrix's lifeless eyes staring back at him. Was this what it was like? To kill. Was this the beginning? Or the End? Did this make him any worse than Voldemort?

"Potter! Hurry! We need you!" Moody called from the battlefield.

Harry turned and ran away from Bellatrix. Though, she never truly left him he could still feel her laughter burning down in the back of his head. He had let his anger get the best of him. How can I kill Voldemort? If I feel terrible about killing a murderer. This question followed him through the battle.

Harry fired spell after spell at each Death Eater they all fell to the ground stunned. And then, _he _appeared.

"It's him," yelled people from behind Harry. Harry looked up to see Voldemort floating in the air. He held his wand out.

"It wants to thank you all for such a joyous little game," Voldemort sneered coldly. "But, I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this play date. He stuck his wand into the air and fires a large red spark into the air. He then, disapparated. Harry turned to see all the Death Eaters retreating. Something bad was about to happen.

"Look out!" yelled an Auror. Harry looked up to see a hundred red beams of light flying down towards them all.

Harry jumped out of the way rolling out of the way of them all. He dodged them all. Bodies flew over him as the sparks hit the ground. Harry looked up to see three sparks flying towards him dodged one. Charlie stood next to him.

"We're cornered," Harry said seeing two more following behind the other two.

"We could trying and block them," shrugged Charlie anxiously.

"All of them!" Harry exclaimed.

"You got a better plan," Charlie said hurriedly.

Harry turned and fired disarming charms back at the sparks. It flew back. Charlie hit another it rebounded. There was still two more. Harry flicked his wand. The spell missed. Charlie shot a green spark at the other one it rebounded dissipating in the air. The other spark flew towards them.

"It's two fast," Charlie shouted, "We can't get it."

Harry looked over at Charlie who continued to fire at the spell. It was closing in on them. Harry dived at Charlie throwing him into the lake behind them. The spell hit Harry in his ribs. Harry screamed in pain.

A cold wash of water filled him as he fell into the water with Charlie. He looked at his ribs. Blood was coming from them. He eyes became heavy. He was loosing consciousness. It all went black.


	25. Search for Survivors

-Chapter Twenty-five-

_Search for Survivors_

A dark corridor stood in front of Harry. It was familiar. He had seen it in his dreams. A loud hum echoed through the corridor. Harry spun around. Where was it coming from?

It was coming from a door. Harry walked towards it. What was that hum? He held out his hand at the doorknob. There wasn't one. Harry realised where he was the Department of Mysteries. The door suddenly, swung open and a bright light hit Harry.

Harry eyes flicked open. They were weak, his glasses pressed against his head. He lifted himself up fixing his glasses. He lifted his arm, a searing pain shot through his ribs. Harry held his side limping towards the tree trunk in front of him collapsing down on the floor.

Harry took his robes off ripping them until they were just a thin streak of fabric. He lifted up his shirt taking a twig from the ground and biting down on it as he wrapped the bits of robes around his waist. Sweat dripped down his face and he pressed down hard on the stick to stop the pain.

Harry looked over at the castle in ruins. Smoke sizzled into sky from the ruins dissipating as reached the bleak and turbulent clouds. Harry could see what once was white, snowy landscape to find a large battlefield filled with craters in a sea of smoke. Shapes moved through the smoke. Some where still alive. But, which ones?

How had Harry survived? He had been hit directly and all he had was a broken rib. Where was Charlie? Harry looked around he couldn't find Charlie anywhere. Harry closed his eyes, but the searing pain was clouding his attempts at Legilmency.

Harry felt around for his wand. Where was it? He needed it if he ever was going to find Charlie. Harry held out his hand attempting wandless magic. He had only used it once it worked then, but, last time he didn't have an excruciating pain distracting him. But, he had to try. "_Accio Wand_!" Harry shouted through the pain, which was more of a grumble than a shout, but it worked none the less, because within a second of waiting a small thin black stick flew towards Harry. Harry caught it in his hand groaning as he strained a little feeling as if a knife had twisted in his side.

A moment of rest that was all he needed. He lent there for a minute breathing slowly. He pointed his wand at the floor flicking it to find a smooth maple cane inflating in front of him. He reminded himself to thank McGonagall for teaching him no matter how trivial he thought it was; it served its purpose.

He rested on it letting all his weight lean against the cane. He hobbled towards the bank looking out into the distant. Harry thought of Charlie. _Crack, _Harry stood still. He was still where he was Charlie being nowhere to be found. Harry tired again and again still looking around to find the same large trees and muddy ground before him. Strange how Voldemort was able to Apparate out of the grounds? Harry thought. Why couldn't he?

Harry needed to find Charlie fast. What if he was dead? How could he face Ron or Mrs Weasley again? Or Ginny?

"FAWKES!" Harry grumbled still feeling the pain stinging at his side. A flame engulfed in front of Harry not burning his face as he thought it might more cool and peaceful as if it wasn't a flame at all. Fawkes appeared in front of Harry perching down on the ground. The obedient soldier. "Find Charlie and bring him to the others. Hurry. He been hurt," Harry said, closing his eyes a second flame burst in front of him.

Harry looked over at the battlefield; he hobbled towards it fearing the worse. He tired not to rush himself in case of increasing the injury severely.

He reached the battlefield to find a sea of crudely made headstones stood across the grounds all made of bits of debris from the trees that lay pulled from the roots. Harry looked around hoping.

Aurors lifted bodies from the ground straightening them from their sprawled bloodied position some gave a moment of grief bowing their heads as thy said goodbye to colleagues, family members or friends.

Harry bowed his head. So this was war? Harry thought, I can't do this anymore? I can't keep watching people I know or don't know die because he keeps living.

Harry walked through the smoke manoeuvring through the craters that burnt deep into the earth, sizzling, as bodies lay sprawled across them. A perfect resting-place. To die with no one there for you. Their last thoughts probably for their families. For their friends. They didn't deserve this.

How can I defeat a man who can cause this much chaos? This much destruction? This much pain? Harry thought. I can't. It's impossible.

Harry turned and walked to the bank wondering if Charlie was a live. Was Moody? Tonks? What about Bill?

An what of Lupin? Ron and Hermione? And Fleur? Would either Bill or Fleur have to come to realisation that person they were spending the rest of their lives with was dead.

Harry sat at the bank looking out on the peaceful lake that seemed almost strange considering the events of that day. It had been a strange Christmas.

A palm rested on Harry shoulder. A familiar light, thin hand that was soothing in away. If it was even her real hand. "First time is always difficult," Tonks said solemnly reminding Harry of the way she was last year. "But, you just have to carry on."

"Even if its your fault," Harry said blankly.

"This isn't your fault, Harry," Tonks snapped. "You couldn't have stopped this. This is war."

Harry chuckled. "That's what I was thinking before."

"Then, you must be psychic," Tonks joked. "Come on."

Harry stood up. Tonks looked at him smiling.

"Going for the Scrimogeur look now?" she joked.

"No," Harry snapped defensively, "I'll have Fawkes heal me when he finds Charlie."

"Did you get hit by one of those spells by any chance," Tonks breathed looking at Harry's wound.

"Yeah, it hit me when I knocked Charlie away," Harry said confused, "why?"

"Because no one that got hit has survived," Tonks said with note of terror in her face. Harry looked at her shocked. "You must have done quite a strong shield charm?" Tonks said impressed.

"Yeah, must have," Harry said blankly. But, he hadn't. How could survive that spell that no one could survive from? He had done it once, but, that was different he had protection. He didn't have that anymore not since _that_ night.

Harry walked with Tonks to find Moody banging down on a plank of wood making a grave. "That's the seventh one of our men now," Moody grunted. "I swear, this is going to get worse. We loosing so many men already."

"Where's Bill?" Harry asked hobbling over to the grave hoping it wasn't Bill inside.

"He's gone with the Aurors to check the rubble. We don't know how many people are inside when You-Know-Who attacked," Moody grunted. "He killed a lot of his own men though. We've got hundreds near the gates the ones that didn't get out in time."

"How did he disapparate out of the grounds?" Harry asked.

"Because he wasn't on the ground," Bill said coming over with a woman hunched over his shoulder. He lay her down on the floor closing her stunned eyes.

"He was over the Anti-Apparation Barrier Harry," Tonks said, "must have used a levitation charm on himself to keep himself up there."

"Where's Charlie?" Bill demanded almost at once.

"I don't know," Harry said bowing his head. "We got separated when I lost consciousness. I've sent Fawkes to find him."

Bill didn't say a thing. He just stood there. Bottling his worry into a disgruntled face that made him look as if the sun was in his eyes, that reminded Harry of Ron. A feeling of hope filled Harry as he thought of Ron and Hermione.

A blast of fire appeared above them and Fawkes descended with Charlie gripped in his long talons. He landed placing Charlie down. "Charlie?" Bill yelped grabbing hold of Charlie and checking his pulse. Harry could feel Fawkes' warm tears dripping on his ribs. A cool sensation filling them

Moody took out his wand and scanned it over Charlie. "He's got internal bleeding we need to get him to a hospital. Harry have Fawkes take him and report to the Order at Hogwarts," Moody ordered.

Harry nodded grabbing hold of Charlie and grabbing Fawkes' leg. He became engulfed in a red flame disappearing from view a cool flame surrounding him. He liked it. The search was over. But, what of Ron and Hermione?


	26. Secret Orphanage

-Chapter Twenty-six-

_Secret Orphanage_

Charlie made a full recovery; he spent New Year at St. Mungo's a distraught Mrs Weasley not leaving his side. The Healers said he had to go into surgery as soon as possible. Harry sat with Ginny wanting to comfort her but still not wanting to get too close.

"It's awful isn't it?" Ginny said at the canteen as Harry sat and had a cup of tea as Ron and Hermione visited Charlie. Harry looked at her confused. "Just waiting and feeling helpless."

"I know," Harry said. He saw something in her eyes; a tear. "What's the matter?"

"I can't do it," Ginny said, "I can't loose another person I love." She moved towards him. "Hold me."

Harry went to hug her stopping his arms in mid air. She looks at him confused stained with tears. "I can't," Harry said, turning and walking away.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend, Harry… I'm looking for a friend," Ginny called after him angrily.

Harry stopped. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Ginny bit her lip licking her lips hesitantly. "I'm... seeing someone."

A stabbing pain hit Harry's heart before she even finished the sentence. His mouth went dry and he was hesitant to even ask the question that was even burning inside of him. "Who?" Harry asked quietly.

"Terry Boot in Ravenclaw. He asked me out at Halloween," Ginny said gingerly. "He's nice... Fun too…" she said this hesitantly.

"But, do you love him?" Harry asked knowingly. There was no answer except a door closing that confirmed to Harry the answer he already knew: _no_.

"You knew?" Harry said accusingly when he told Ron and Hermione about Ginny.

"Of course I knew," Hermione said reading the paper. "Ginny told me before we left at Christmas."

"Why didn't you tell me?" although this time it wasn't Harry but, Ron who spoke.

"Because Ginny told me not to," Hermione snapped, "and because she knew you'd react this way. And Harry Ginny wanted to tell you herself."

"But, why Terry Boot?" Harry exclaimed.

"Come on, it was obvious you weren't going with her and she didn't want to waste her life waiting ten even fifty years for you to kill Voldemort."

"But, she doesn't love him?"

"For god sake, Harry," Hermione exclaimed impatiently. "This isn't about love. The fact is, is that Ginny wants to be with someone who wants to be with her and if you aren't going to be the one to do that then, you may as well back off and leave it at that."

She stood up taking her books and leaving the living room. Harry sat for a moment thinking of what Hermione had just said. I can't do this now, Harry thought. I have to find the next Horcrux. Then, we can be together. But, not until then.

Harry spent most of the day trying to figure out what or where the next Horcrux is. "It has to be at the Orphanage he grew up at?" Hermione concluded after looking at the memories.

"What makes you think that?" Harry replied sitting on his bed.

"Well, Voldemort hides them wherever he's tormented or killed someone," Hermione said a matter-a-factly. "He hid the ring in the place he killed his uncle and the locket in the place he tormented those children."

"And the woman who owned the Orphanage did say he hung a rabbit, didn't she?" Ron said nodding.

"And it was there he learned he was a wizard," Harry sighed, "so, when do you think we should go?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "I mean we don't even know what we're walking into."

"We should at least look into it," Harry replied.

"I'll go and see what I can find out about the building," Hermione said standing up and heading to the door. "I'll see you later."

She spent most of the day in the library searching on the computer on the orphanage. She came back at Seven O'clock tired and hair unruly.

"Well, from what I could gather the building was closed down in the mid sixties and was used as storage for until the 1969 to which it was bought by a mysterious buyer. After that there's nothing at all you can find about it," Hermione said slumping into the most comfortable chair.

"So, did you get an address?" Ron asked to which Hermione shook her head.

"Well, I still have a fair idea of where it is," Harry said shrugging. "I might be able to apparate to it."

"Do we go now?" Ron asked.

"No, we should go later when we're rested and ready to face Voldemort's wards," Harry replied.

Harry was the first up getting changed and waiting downstairs for Ron and Hermione to come down. Dobby had made breakfast. Harry sat eating his toast as Ron and Hermione walked in. They ate their toast before following Harry into the living room.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked putting his robes on. They nodded and they set off out into the front garden. "You'll have to do side-along this time. Just so we don't get lost." Harry closed his eyes taking Ron and Hermione's hand. He thought of the road in which Dumbledore crossed over. The familiar compression of apparation filled and the smell of cut grass disappeared and was replaced with the smell of car fumes and rubbish.

Harry opened his eyes to find him standing in the same place Dumbledore stood before meeting with a young Tom Riddle. Although what used to be houses was now renovated shops. "Come on its down here," Harry said walking across the road. It was as he was back inside the memory. He walked down the streets reading to meet a set of iron gates that surrounded a large courtyard and square building. But, there was nothing there. The street had ended. "No it was here," Harry said confused. "It was here. I knew it!"

"Maybe, it was the wrong street," Hermione replied suggestively.

"It can't have been this is exactly where it was meant to be," Harry said. "I mean, a building can't just vanish."

Hermione gasped. "The fidilius Charm, of course," she cried. "Voldemort must have hidden the orphanage when he hid the Horcrux there."

"But, how are we going to find it?" Ron cried, "I mean, we need to find the secret keeper to find that out."

"It could be anyone," Hermione said. "Anyone of Voldemort's Death Eaters," Ron winced at Voldemort's name, "oh get a grip, Ron."

"No," Harry said blankly. "It isn't a Death Eater. Voldemort is self-reliant and doesn't care for friends. He trusts no one. If anyone was going to be the Secret Keeper. It'd be the one person Voldemort trusts: himself."

"So, you're saying that if we're going to find the Horcrux we need to get the information from You-Know-Who?" Ron moaned.

"Yes," Harry said blankly, "piece of cake, eh?" he chuckled half-heartedly.


	27. Dumbledore's Cryptic Message

-Chapter Twenty-seven-

_Dumbledore's Cryptic Message_

The next couple of days were as miserable as it could get after the revelation that finding Voldemort's Horcrux might be more difficult than they thought.

What made it worse was that the school governors were deciding on whether Hogwarts should stay open. After the destruction of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton the governors were starting to regret their decision of reopening the school after what happened with Dumbledore.

Plus, the Ministry was making plans on evacuating all the Wizarding children from Britain. Tonks had told them the International Co-Operations Department was making plans with Australia, America and Brazil to transport all families there until it was safe to come back.

"Wha' do they expec' parents to do to jus' let any Tom, Dick and 'Arry 'ave their children," Hagrid boomed as he read the Daily Prophet when Harry, Ron and Hermione came to see him.

"Well, it worked in the Second World War, didn't it?" Harry said. "I mean with the muggles. They had their children sent of to the countryside and they turned out fine."

"Yeah, but, times are different now, Harry," Hermione replied, "and besides they are going to different countries there will by communication difficulties."

"These are desperate times, Hermione," Ron shrugged. "In the First War they were going to do the same. Dad told me." Ron paused and bowed his head. Hermione took his hand.

"Yah, dad'd by proud of you Ron," Hagrid said bluntly. "Olympe told me how you changed the battle tactics at Beauxbaton. Without those changes a lot of people would have died."

Ron nodded. He looked over at Harry who patted him on the back.

They left Hagrid's hut and walked across the grassy lawn. Hermione had been fiercely talking about them missing their NEWTS. "I mean, Professor McGonagall has been working so hard to get us those grades and now if the school does close we won't be able to do our exams," she said hurriedly.

"Hermione will you give it a rest," Harry replied impatiently as they walked into the Great Hall.

"I was only saying," Hermione said shocked. Harry motioned to Ron whose shoulders were hunched and his head bowed. Hermione realised. "Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," Ron said glumly. He looked up both awkward and nervous. "Hermione... can we talk... I have to... (He gulped) ask you something..."

Hermione looked taken aback, but obliged. Harry backed away knowing they wanted to talk alone, "I'll see you in the common room."

Ron, Harry and Hermione had been staying at Gryfindor Tower for the past week as the Order had meetings daily. Harry walked up alone. In the quiet. He walked up the marble staircase until he reached the seventh floor. "_Codswallop_!" Harry said and the portrait of the Fat Lady flew open.

"Boy, have I missed you," she said before closing over. Harry walked into the common room. He slumped into the comfortable chair next to the fire. Putting his face in his hands.

A pit of jealous filled him as he thought of Ron and Hermione.

Sure they can be together they have nothing to loose, Harry thought.

_Nothing to loose_, came a small voice in the back on his head, _they've got everything to loose._

Ron's already lost his father, said another voice.

_But, if she dies it will be my fault_, came another voice.

You know she's better of without you if you're going to be wining like this all the time, came another voice.

_Stop trying to be the brooding hero and just tell her how you feel!_ Boomed another voice.

I can't, Harry thought.

_Would you rather she was with someone else_, said one of the voices.

"Penny for your thoughts, Harry," came a voice that was not from Harry head, but rather above him. It was a calm voice. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

Harry looked up to see the calm and peaceful Albus Dumbledore sat in the portrait above him. "Sir?" Harry breathed.

"Good afternoon, Harry," Dumbledore smiled. "I thought it was time we talked. Walk with me." Dumbledore walked out of the portrait and appeared in another one across the room. Harry stood up cautiously. "No need to be frightened Harry. I can not hurt you. Not that I would." He looked at Harry over his spectacles smiling his silver beard rising a bit over his upper lip.

Harry obeyed walking with Dumbledore who passed through the portraits. "Now tell me what's troubling you," Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry spent the best part of an hour everything he had been bottling up since, last June. Ginny. Mr Weasley. The Horcruxes. And the fear of him fighting Voldemort. Harry breathed heavily as he finished talking stopping with the Dumbledore on the Charms Corridor.

"Well, you seem to have had a busy few months," Dumbledore said brightly. "Battling Voldemort and his Death Eaters at the Ministry and your Aunt and Uncle's and at Durmstrang's Institute… three battles in five months you seem to have broken your record."

Harry chuckled.

"But, you haven't followed my advice Harry not to close your heart."

"I haven't. I'm letting Ron and Hermione come with me and I'm working with the Order," Harry replied defensively.

"But, you have closed your heart to Miss Weasley. No matter how noble intentions you have still pushed her away," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"How can I be with her? She'll get hurt. She could be killed," Harry replied.

"I am reminded of an old Muggle saying: Better to have loved and lost than to never to have loved at all," Dumbledore replied holding up a hand. "If Miss Weasley does die because she was with you at least she would have died knowing she was loved."

"She knows I love her," snapped Harry angrily.

"Then, prove it," Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry thought for a moment. Then, shook his head, "I can't do this right now," Harry said.

"If not now when?" Dumbledore replied. "You have many admirable traits Harry, courage, kindness, nobility and a need to put others above yourself. But, you have this urge to push people away. If you have learned anything from what I showed you of Lord Voldemort. Divided we are weaker. But, together we are strong."

Harry nodded. It was refreshing to hear from Dumbledore again and to get his advice again.

"Now, on to your next problem," Dumbledore said suddenly, "I was aware of the Fidilious charm," Harry looked shocked. "That is why I planted a spy in Dumbledore's forces."

"What?" Harry replied shocked.

"I can not tell you who he is for evil lurks even within Hogwarts I am afraid. But, I shall give you one clue: _The enemy of my enemy is my friend, but, the enemy of my enemy is also two_," Dumbledore said hurriedly.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously. But, Dumbledore had already gone.

What did he mean? The enemy of my enemy is also my friend, but, the enemy of my enemy is also two? Harry thought as he walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.

He suddenly, walked into someone on the fourth floor. He looked up to see Slughorn standing there. He looked at Harry stiffly, "Harry?"

"Professor?" Harry replied gingerly. "How are you?"

"Fine," Slughorn said quickly.

"Well, I'll be going now," Harry said walking away.

"Wait," called Slughorn. Harry obeyed. He turned to see Slughorn standing there shoulder slumped and expression torn between sadness and guilt. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. You're more like your mother than I gave you credit. She would have admitted to cheating as well. I sorry. I should have realised."

"I'm sorry, too," Harry said glumly.

Slughorn nodded. His expression changed to his usual booming expression, "well, good luck with your exams. I hope you buckle down and show some o that creative genius within you."

Harry chuckled and walked away. He walked down to the great Hall. He opened the door to the Dining Hall unprepared for what he was about to see.

There, sat on the Gryfindor table was Ron and Hermione wrapped together kissing. Harry turned around suddenly, I shock, "I'm sorry," he said quickly to which they both pushed away quickly. "I thought you two were _just _talking."

"We were," Ron smiled broadly. Hermione blushed. Harry looked down not looking at them.

"So, you... two are... err… well… you're," Harry said sheepishly.

"Ron's been thinking since what happened to his Dad and decided that life was too short to bottle our feelings up," Hermione said quickly.

"That's what Dumbledore said," Harry replied shocked. He looked over at one of the stain-glassed windows to see Dumbledore there. He winked at Harry and left. Leaving Harry with one last piece of advice.


	28. The Exiled Prince

-Chapter Twenty-eight-

_The Exiled Prince_

Harry returned to the same dark corridor again as he slept snugly in his bed after first practising Occlumency. To say the least he was becoming more and more curious about what was behind the door.

Harry knew he needed Snape to find out what Voldemort was after and Harry knew exactly how. Wormtail. Harry had had Wormtail released and ordered him to visit Lucius at Azkaban. This was in October. Harry had sent Wormtail with a message persuading it was no use although, Harry knew it was Wormtail wasn't all that imposing and wouldn't really persuade Lucius to indulge them with the information when in fact he's scared stiff of him.

Harry had organised a meeting with Lucius much to the Order's dismay especially Hagrid who had his own share of memories about Azkaban.

Harry awoke dressing in his robes and arming his wand in his pocket. Harry had to be on his guard, it was going to be a long day.

He crept down the stairs as to be sure as to not wake Ron and Hermione. Harry froze as the last step creaked. He looked up to find no one stirring. He continued freezing again as he heard Hermione's voice from the top of the stairs, "HARRY!"

Harry turned to see Hermione's untamed and wild hair covering her fiery face that matched Ron's who was standing next to her seething. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Azkaban," Harry said bluntly.

"Why didn't you wake us?" Ron retorted angrily.

"Because you're not coming," Harry said, "Snape will be able to sense you too a mile off. You haven't learnt Occlumency."

"We don't care," Hermione replied.

"Well, I do," Harry said. "If Voldemort is looking for something in that's in the Department of Mysteries it must be important and if Snape senses you too we'll loose our chance of finding out."

They looked at him angrily arms folded. He looked at them pleadingly. "Please… Ron," he said desperately. "You can help the Order with transporting the Dragons…" Ron looked down at the floor shrugging, "Hermione you could help with the Merpeople. I mean, you have been reading up on them."

They looked at him pondering for a moment. "Oh, alright then," Hermione said. "But, Harry… don't do anything stupid."

"Do I ever," he joked before leaving the house and walking down the pathway. He stopped by the gate as it slid down into the ground followed by the grass stretching over the pathway and the trees engulfing the house until it disappears within the branches.

Harry took out his a small bottle of butterbeer he had just finished pointing his wand. "_Portus_," he said quietly and started counting to three until finally he felt as if a hook wrapped around his back and pulled into a whirlwind of colours passing him until finally he came to a stop outside a large island. The smell of sea salt wafting through his nostrils. He looked up to a large wooden door attached to a stone wall surrounding a large castle that looked as if it was held together by magic almost like the Burrow.

He walked towards the door a chilling feeling seeping through him as the seawater spat at him as it hit the eroded rocks. He knocked on the door. The door crept open, Harry walked in cautiously. He looked around his hand wrapped around his wand. His hairs on the back of his head stood on end as he heard loud and painful screams. He could see guards stood in the corridor. They wore black robes and their hoods draped over their head.

"Mr, Potter," one said. "We've been expecting you."

A loud scream echoed again followed by whimpers and cries of anguish. Harry looked around nervously, "is he ready?" Harry asked trying to sound calm.

"Come with me," the man said leading Harry up the stairs that drew Harry further and further to the maniacal laughter and raucous screams.

Harry walked down a corridor of steel cages which houses crazed and wild versions of the Death Eaters from the Department of Mysteries. Each one ran at the cage trying to grab Harry. Harry backed away as they swung wildly at him.

"What's the matter Potter?" Dolhov screamed, "scared!?"

"Poor baby Potter. Come to see the big boys," laughed Crabbe evilly.

"You best sleep with one eye open boy because one day the Dark Lord shall set us free and then, we'll gut you like a dog," snarled Fenrir Greyback who was hanging on his cage and kicking the steel bars.

The guard shot a stunner at Greyback who fell to the floor. "IF ONE MORE OF YOU TRIES ANYTHING YOU'LL BE IN SOLITARY SO FAST YOUR HEAD WILL SPIN!" he barked to all of them, to which they all skulked back into the corner. Harry followed him to the last cell where he could see Lucius Malfoy sat in the corner looking out of his cell window. He turned as the key clinked and the cell door creaked open.

"Potter!" he spat, "I already told that rodent all I had to say."

"I thought I'd offer you leniency," Harry said blankly, "I have friends at the Ministry."

"Who? Arthur Weasley?" Lucius scoffed.

"Arthur Weasley is dead," Harry snarled.

"Well, I can't say I'm sad the blood traitor's dead. He died an embarrassment to Wizard Kind," Lucius spat vindictively.

Harry glared at Lucius; "he isn't the one stewing in this place."

"This is punishment for failing the Dark Lord," Lucius said dimly still looking out of the window.

"Did your son have to be punished as well?" Harry jibed knowing this would hit a mark.

"He deserves what he's getting," Lucius spat glowering at Harry. "He allowed himself to be weak. I taught him to rid himself of those emotions so he'd be ready."

"I didn't come here to talk about your views on blood families," Harry said impatiently. "Now, where is Narcissa?"

"I'm not going to tell you. I'd rather die," Lucius spat.

"Well, you're going to have to because Voldemort will want this information as well," Harry replied bluntly. "And I can't get the information from you he will. And he'll kill them both."

Lucius looked at him wide eyed.

"Are you going to tell me?" Harry said quietly.

"I can't," Lucius breathed, "The Dark Lord will know."

Harry looked at him in the eyes. A smile crept over his face, "you already have."

Harry turned around and walked away leaving Lucius' gaunt and shocked face peeping through bars of his cell. Harry repeated the address over and over again in his head: _24 Long Gate Road, Yorkshire_.

Harry appeared in a long cobbled street that stretched down to a park near the main road. A threshold of trees towered over him and strange, it was welcoming.

He cleared his mind of thoughts; he had to be on his guard. He walked down the street his cloak billowing in the wind as it danced and swooshed in the tornado of wind that spun the leaves beneath his feet.

He heard something. A faint _crack_ from behind. Was there someone behind him? Or had someone left? He closed is eyes sighing as realised who it was.

"I told you, not to come," Harry said quietly. He turned to see Ron and Hermione behind him.

"Yeah, well we thought you might need back up," Ron replied.

"They'll know you're here," Harry snarled.

"Do you really think we haven't been reading up on Occlumency?" Hermione cried hoarsely. "We thought it might be useful so we've been learning it as well. To help you." She looked at in a mixture of hurt and anger.

"I sorry," Harry said glumly.

"It doesn't matter," Ron said, "let's go."

They walked down the street until they reached Number 23 and 25. Harry thought hard on what Lucius had told him opening his eyes to see a long narrow house explode between Number 23 and 25. A black door stood in front of him with the Number 24 on it.

Harry walked up the steps slowly. He took out his wand at the ready. Hermione and Ron followed suit. Harry pointed his wand at the lock of the door, "_Alohomora_."

The door opened slowly to show a dark hallway before them that led to a stairwell that began by an ajar door letting a streak of light hit the door in front of them.

"Why haven't you destroyed it yet?" Harry heard a woman shriek.

A familiar voice echoed from the room, "because we don't know how many curses are on it."

"I say we keep it as leverage," came another voice. "If the Dark Lord knows we know his weakness he'll be like putty in our hands."

"The Dark Lord could kill us all without even batting an eyelid," snarled the voice of Severus Snape from the other room. A searing volcano of anger filled Harry as he heard the Potion Masters voice once again.

Dumbledore's voice echoed through his head: "_Severus… Severus... Please... Please…_"

Harry breathed in trying to dampen his anger. He closed his eyes trying to clear his mind, but every time all he could hear was Dumbledore's pleading. He felt sick.

He crept forward his fist clenching around his wand. His hand was shaking and his right hand was sweating. His hair stood on the back of his head as he heard something.

Quite. Absolute Quite.

BOOM! A loud explosion occurred. The wall against Harry blowing up and throwing Harry, Ron and Hermione against the opposite wall.

They looked up from the rubble as the smoke cleared to see Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy standing there. Their wands pointed at Harry, Ron and Hermione dangerously.


	29. Secrets Revealed

-Chapter Twenty-nine-

_Secrets Revealed_

"YOU!" spat Narcissa, "MURDERER!" She lifted her wand at Harry threateningly.

"NO!" Snape said angrily stopping Narcissa, "we need him alive."

Harry used this time to his advantage apparating between the three and flicking his wand. Draco and Narcissa fell to the floor immobilised. Snape flicked his wand blocking the spell.

"I see you've been practising Occlumency, Potter," Snape said coolly his lips curling into a smile. "But, you are still ruled by your emotions."

Harry flicked his wand, Snape flicked his lazily. Harry spell rebounded at Harry. Harry flicked his wand blocking it. "Legilmency too," Snape sneered impressed. "I must say you have been busy."

"My powers have doubled since last time, Snape," Harry snarled.

Snape apparated to his left as two streaks of light shot at him. Harry flicked his wand the spells rebounding and blowing up the threshold of the door. Snape flicked his wand at Ron and Hermione who fell to the floor stunned.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted to which Snape's wand flew out of his hand as he flew across the room. Harry walked towards Snape his wand aimed at him.

"Going to kill me, Potter," Snape glowered. "After all I killed Dumbledore."

"You deserve it," Harry growled tightening his grip on his wand. "Murderer!"

"I could say the same about you," Snape sneered amused. "I heard about Bellatrix."

"That was different," Harry growled.

"How? Because you were in battle?" Snape snapped glowingly a small smirk creeping on his pale face.

"Yes, she died in battle. You murdered a weak old man," Harry growled. "You made him beg for his life."

"And now you're going to do the same with me," Snape sneered standing up and dusting himself off. Harry pointed his wand threateningly. "If you'd wanted to kill me Potter, you would have done so by now."

Snape walked over to Narcissa and Draco pointing his wand at them. A small white light hit them and they got up slowly. Ron and Hermione pointed their wands at them.

"Now, Potter if you could just start using that brain of yours to look past your own self-guilt," Snape jibed walking towards a small coffee table, "you will notice that I have acquired one of the Horcruxes you have been searching for."

Harry looked over at the coffee table to see a small horn sat there a golden crest in the shape of the Ravenclaw symbol engraved on it. Harry lowered his wand.

"How did you find it?" Harry asked shocked walking towards it.

"During the struggle at your house in July I acquired one of the vials Dumbledore gave you," Snape said curtly sitting down in a chair opposite Harry.

"But, that wouldn't have helped you," Harry replied impatiently. "It would only tell you about the Horcruxes…"

"Which I was well aware of," Snape interrupted. Harry looked at him shocked. How?

"When Dumbledore came to me injured before coming for you he asked me to find out as much as I could about the Dark Lord's Horcruxes."

"Why?" Hermione asked, "I mean Professor Dumbledore already had the pensive to figure it out?"

"True," Snape said, "but, he needed someone on the inside to give him the exact location. How do you think he knew so much of the traps that were held within the caves?" Snape smirked burning Harry with his dark eyes.

"And then, you killed him," Harry spat vengefully.

"Use that weak brain of yours Potter," Snape snapped angrily, "Dumbledore wasn't begging for his life... he was begging for death…"

Harry lunged at Snape grabbing him and throwing him against the wall pointing his wand threateningly. A volcanic rage exploding within him. "LIAR! HE WOULDN'T HAVE!" Harry roared.

"Believe what you will Potter," Narcissa sneered, "But, Dumbledore wanted to die. That's why he begged like a dog. Begging to end his suffering."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Harry growled. "HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEGGED FOR DEATH!"

"But, he did," Snape snapped, "only not as Narcissa seems to believe," he shot a look at Narcissa.

Harry pressed his wand into Snape's neck, "give me a reason… not to kill you."

"Because I can give you the real reason Dumbledore was killed that night," Snape said moaning as Harry pressed his wand deep in his neck.

"You've got me interested," Harry snarled. "Tell me about that night. Why?"

"Dumbledore ordered his kill," Snape snarled as Harry pressed hard into his neck. "He knew about my vow with Narcissa and felt I was best needed on the other side."

"Why?" Harry growled angrily.

"Because then, I could find out where the Horcruxes where and destroy them," Snape replied.

"And Dumbledore trusted you?" Ron exclaimed disbelieving.

"With his life," Snape gasped as Harry loosened his grip.

"Why did he trust you so much? After everything you've done?" Harry said angrily.

"I've already explained Dumbledore," Snape snapped impatiently.

"NOT HIM!" Harry snarled. "MY PARENTS!"

Snape looked at Harry shocked.

"Yes!" Harry barked, "you remember what you did! You sold them to Lord Voldemort! You took them from me!" He lifted his fringe showing him his scar; "you did this... to me!"

"I didn't know it was you did I!" barked Snape.

"Would you have rather it had been the Longbottom's, then?" Harry said, "would you rather have had them killed?"

Snape looked at him shocked.

"I didn't mean to," he said blankly dropping to the floor.

"Don't give me that," Harry scoffed. "You hated my dad and my mum. Strange how everyone you hate ends up dead."

"I didn't hate your mother!" Snape growled.

"What? Harry scoffed. "So you loved her?"

He laughed. Snape's eyes drooped like two puddles looking down at the now scorched floor.

"You did?" Hermione gasped. "But, you called her a mudblood?"

"How did you know about that?" Snape breathed looking at Harry.

"Harry told us," Ron replied confused as to what was going on between the two.

"I thought I told you never to tell anyone of what you saw," Snape snarled dangerously looking ready to pounce.

"I never told them of the memory only about what you called my mother," Harry snapped.

Snape bowed his head.

"Although, I don't see why I shouldn't have after what you've done," Harry said glowering at Snape.

"I didn't mean to…" Snape dimly said his bottom lip drooping. "I didn't realise until…"

"Until they were dead?" Harry snapped. "You didn't care if they were dead."

"Don't you ever say that," Snape snarled making Harry back away a little. "I loved your mother and I even felt bad about you father."

"You hated him," Harry said angrily. "How could you feel bad?"

"He saved my life!" Snape barked, "and what do I do in return. I sentence him to death. I have his wife killed and leave his son motherless and fatherless. Yes, Potter, I may not have liked you but, that was only because you reminded me of the mistakes I made and the man I once was."

Harry looked at Snape closely. A flicker of small pinpricks of light circled the dark pupils of his eyes. Was Snape showing remorse? Or was this a trick?

"The only thing I could do when I realised it was your mother and father that the prophecy referred to was report to Dumbledore. If I did anything... I gave them a warning…"

"And that makes it alright?" Harry asked.

"No," Snape said sulkily. "But, what else could I have done? The Dark Lord was already after them. But, if you need further evidence look in there."

He pointed to a small basin filled with silvery white substances dancing in the darkness of the room. Harry looked at him strangely. He walked slowly towards the pensive holding his wand out and stabbing into one of the silvery substances.

He felt his feet lift from the ground as the wooden flooring from below parted into darkness and he started to fall into the darkness floating down into-

Dumbledore's Office looking as it always did with his strange astronomy pieces and portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses perched on the wall. Fawkes the phoenix sat on his perch asleep.

A knock came from the door Harry turned to the door. "Enter," Dumbledore said calmly. Snape entered, he was younger in his twenties. He wore a long black flowing cloak. "Severus, I am surprised to see you here."

"I have important information that may interest you Headmaster," Snape said hurriedly. "The Potter's are the ones the Dark Lord thinks are referred to in the prophecy."

"Interesting that this would make you anxious Severus," Dumbledore said intrigued, "after all I know your history with James and Lily."

"I have my reasons Headmaster," Snape said quietly. Dumbledore looked at him closely as if trying x-raying him.

"I see," Dumbledore nodded, "I shall inform the Potters of this information."

Black filled the room and Dumbledore's office shifted back only this time it wasn't just Snape and Dumbledore there. It was Harry's parents as well. Harry walked towards them holding out his hand just for once wanting to touch them. Lily's face deformed as Harry's hand touched her Harry moved back in horror. Lily's face returned to normal. No one in the room seemed to realise anything had happened.

"You believe this Dumbledore," James scoffed disbelieving almost the same as Harry had.

"I have seen inside Severus' mind and he can not lie to me," Dumbledore said quietly.

"He knows Occlumency!" James cried angrily, "he could have blocked you from his mind."

"Severus is indeed an accomplished Occlumency but, even he can't block out some emotions," Dumbledore said raising his voice a little. "Such as love."

James looked at Lily and Snape shocked. Lily didn't look at Snape, as she was busy with the crying baby Harry in her arms. Harry looked at his younger self lying there crying unaware that this conversation could shape his destiny and that this could be last he'd see his parents again or feel his mother's warmth.

Harry forgot about what was happening around him only waking up from his daze as his mother stood up. Harry turned to see his mother walk over to a shrunken Snape who's curtained hair draped over his bowed head. She bent down. He looked up.

"Thank you," she said quietly she kissed him on the forehead making his usual pale face turn a peculiar red colour.

"You believe him?" James demanded shocked.

"Yes," Lily snapped. "And at any rate he's bide us some time with our son. I think deserves some thanks."

Dumblerdore nodded smiling at James, who looked at Snape grudgingly, "Thanks," he mumbled almost like a little boy whose done something wrong.

"Now, shake hands and make friends," Lily said jokingly to which both Snape and James walked to each other not looking at each other and shaking hands quickly and slapping each other's hand away. "Well, I've got to settle Harry down at Remus' before I go back to the Ministry. The Auror Office is up the wall with Voldemort," Lily said turning and walking towards an old boot at on the floor.

Harry watched his parents leave almost not wanting to leave so that he may see them again. But, the decision was take for him as he floated up into the air and appeared back in the house with Snape, Ron and Hermione and Draco and Narcissa.

"Let the go," Harry ordered looking down at the silvery substances. He turned to see Ron and Hermione with their wands still pointed at Draco and Narcissa. "I said let them go!"

"Now do you believe me Potter," Snape said smugly.

"I believe you," Harry said, "but that doesn't mean I have to like you."

Harry pointed his wand at Snape. Snape recoiled shocked his face turning white. Harry moved his wand at the horn sat on the coffee table, a red spark flying at it and blowing it up. Snape breathed in relief.

"You coming with us," Harry snapped. "But, first you're going answer me something."

"What is it, Potter?" Snape said returning to his usual tone.

"What is Voldmort looking for in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Potter, I don't have time for this nonsense," Snape snapped.

"I have been having dreams about Department of Mysteries," Harry snapped. "You were in his inner-circle you must know?

"The Dark Lord isn't after anything in the Department of Mysteries," Narcissa snapped.

"Then, what have I been dreaming about then?" Harry snapped impatiently.

"I don't know, Potter," Snape said coolly, "But, you really should try to relinquish dreams and reality. Now, we better report to the Order."

Harry watched shocked as Snape walked out of the room brushing past Ron and Hermione. Narcissa and Draco stood up they glared at him, "watch your back, Potter," Draco said, "because Weasel and Granger won't always be here."

Harry glared at him. Narcissa scowled at him, "once this war is over," she hissed, "_you are mine_."

They backed away turning and walking out of the house. Harry scowled after them. "Make sure they don't escape," he said to Ron and Hermione. They nodded and walked out.

Harry looked back at the pensive leaving his parent's once again and all the time wondering if Voldemort isn't after anything in the Department of Mysteries, what do these dreams mean? And what is behind that door?


	30. The New Members

-Chapter Thirty-

_The New Members_

Harry found him self in a strange group of people, people a year ago he wouldn't have been caught dead with. Although, with two of them he might just eat his words.

Harry followed behind watching Malfoy and his mother as they walked up long slope towards Hogwarts. The castle stood alone and empty not a light was on within the castle and gates stood still and chained together. Ron and Hermione walked along next to him. Snape followed behind them, much to Harry's displeasure whom Harry wanted where he could see him at all costs.

They reached the front gates. A small light moved close to them and a large figure accompanied it. Hagrid appeared at the gates obviously getting Harry's message. "'Arry," he grunted looking over at the other three with his beetle eyes. "The Order is waitin' for yeh."

He opened the gate allowing them through all the while, glaring at Snape with pure hate. He closed the gates over walking up the grass lawn towards the school. Snape stopped. Harry turned around to see him looking out on the marble tomb near the lake.

"You go on. I'll be there in a minute," Harry said to Ron and Hermione who nodded and walked towards the castle. Harry walked over to Snape. "Go on."

"What?" Snape asked coldly.

"Go on," Harry said nodding towards the tomb. Snape nodded and walked towards it Harry following behind.

Snape stopped looking at the tomb. He looked down at the ground. He placed his hand on the white marble rubbing it almost wishing it weren't real. He fell to his knees digging into his robes taking out Ravenclaw's horn. He held it up as if holding it up for Dumbledore to see and placed it down on the tomb.

Harry watched him closely. He bowed his head and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on," Harry said softly. Snape stood up. Harry stood up and walked forward to the castle.

"You intrigue me, Potter," Snape said impressed to which Harry turned around, "you are arrogant and pompous just like your father and yet, you have this innate need to help people."

"Maybe, I'm more my mother than you think," Harry scolded to which he turned and walked away Snape walked ahead of him, "I'm sorry."

Snape turned, "about what, Potter?"

"For my father. The way he treated you," Harry said guiltily.

"Thank you. Maybe, there is a bit of your mother in that arrogant persona of yours," Snape said.

They walked up the slope towards the castle reaching McGonagall's Office within minutes. Harry walked in to find a tense air within the room. Everyone turned to see Snape standing there. "Well," McGongall said sternly, "Potter, if you could explain yourself I think we'll be happy to understand why you've brought three Death Eaters into this school."

Harry spent most of the next half-hour telling them of Dumbledore's plans, why Dumbledore trusted Snape, in fact everything Snape had told him. All the while, they all sat there listening, Lupin continued to shoot Snape glares along with the others who much to Harry's displeasure were buying his story.

"Come now, Potter," McGonagall scoffed sternly, "you can't seriously believe him. He's an accomplished Legilmency he could have tricked you into this."

"Or put you under the Imperious Curse when you weren't looking," Tonks nodded a matter of factly.

"No, it isn't I believe him," Harry said, "I saw the memory he can't change a memory without distorting it. And it all fits."

"I agree with Potter," Moody grunted.

"Alastor, you can't be serious," Lupin cried.

"Has Potter ever stirred us wrong before," Moody growled. "No. Therefore, we should trust his judgement... as we did Dumbledore."

"And look what happened there!" Tonks bellowed.

"ENOUGH!" Harry boomed angrily to which everyone turned and looked at him taken aback. "The fact is that are numbers are dwindling and we need all the help we can get and if we start fight among ourselves Voldemort would have won. Together we are stronger… That's what Dumbledore said."

"Very good, Harry," came Dumbledore's voice from his portrait. "It is true Minerva, everything."

"What?" snapped McGonagall.

"You plan'd yeh own death?" Hagrid grunted.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded.

"But why?" Lupin asked.

"That is between me, Harry and Severus," Dumbledore replied holding out his wand, "although, I must ask that you do not ask them to divulge you with the details as the less people know the better. Only know it was for the greater good."

Everyone except Harry, Snape, Ron and Hermione seemed shocked by this, Dumbledore had told Harry not to tell anyone but, Ron and Hermione about the Horcruxes. Narcissa and Draco looked a little bored with Dumbledore and folded their arms rolling their eyes.

The next meeting was as tense as the other was, as most of the Order Member didn't know how to react with now four Death Eaters (including Wormtail) in the Order.

Although, this would have to wait as the Order had more pressing matters at hand. Moody stood at the end of the meeting table holding up the _Daily Prophet_. It read: _HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED DECLARES DATE!_

"This isn't good," Moody grunted, "Voldemort has already announced his attack on Hogwarts."

"Why is that bad?" Ron asked.

"Because that means he knows he can beat us," Lupin said, "meaning he knows his numbers outnumber ours."

"But, we still have time," Hermione said confidently. "When has he said he's attacking."

"June," Moody replied, "although, I'm not sure if we can take his word for it."

"I think he's telling the truth," Harry said thoughtfully.

"What makes you say that, Potter?" McGonagall asked confused.

"Voldemort has become arrogant since Dumbledore died," Harry ignored the glares at Snape. This didn't seem to bother Snape at all. "He'll want a big battle to prove his power and be fitting for him taking over the Wizarding World."

"Well, from what Wormtail and Narcissa has told us his army is near completion. He already has the giants, werewolves and Dementors on their side," Sturgis Podmore said glumly.

"Yes, but, we have the Ministry and the dragons," Ron replied.

"The Ministry could stop You-Know-Who last time, Weasley," Draco snapped, "what makes you think they'll be any help this time?"

"I've got my colleague shipping over some of the Dragons as we speak," Charlie informed. "They should be here within the week although, it might take longer. They're a little cautious about You-Know-Who intercepting them."

"What about the Centaurs, Firenze?" Lupin asked Firenze who was stood on all fours looking out of the window.

"Mars is bright tonight," Firenze said almost dream-like.

"Firenze?" Hagrid grunted in almost a loud cough.

"Oh, sorry," Firenze said a little embarrassed. "No, the Herd is still not budging they are still chained to their code of not becoming a human's slave."

"Well, maybe that's the problem?" Harry said.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Firenze inquired.

"Well, maybe if we stopped offering gifts and instead offered them our obedience to them they might be swayed," Harry suggested.

"How would that work?" Malfoy scoffed.

"Centaurs are a proud race," Hermione interrupted. "They consider themselves smarter and more evolved than us. If we accept their views and accept them as our equal instead of our inferiors they might consider being on our side."

"That might work," Firenze beamed.

"But... But, they..." spluttered Mrs Weasley.

"Dumbledore once told me that we wizards have mistreated and abused our fellows for to long and are now reaping our reward. Maybe, its time we started searching for redemption," Harry said decisively.

"Very well, Firenze could you call a meeting with the centaurs," Moody growled. Harry looked at him nodding towards Firenze, "please."

Firenze looked shocked by the very word of please. "It will be done," he said and turned to look out of the window.

"Now…" Moody grunted, "this also begs the question of keeping the school open."

"The governors are making their decision," Flitwick squeaked, "although, I think the Ministry is planning on evacuating as many children to safe colonies as fast as they possibly can."

"Right, well, we've got Fred and George making us as much weapons and shields as they can," Lupin said, "but, with their limited resources they don't think they can do a lot for all our numbers."

"What about the merpeople?" Tonks asked. "Have we made contact with them?"

"No, we're still having trouble understanding them. They're getting a bit annoyed. We're going to have to do something if we're going to keep them on our side," McGonagall replied.

"You think they'll go with You-Know-Who?" Mrs Weasley asked shocked.

"No, but we need all the help we can get," Bill replied, "the Goblins have put their trust in us and have offered their services."

"I could help with the Merpeople?" squeaked a timid Hermione. Everyone turned to her, " well… I mean to say I've been reading up on them and their language is similar to what I've learnt in Ancient Runes."

"Are you sure Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked hurriedly.

"Yes," Hermione said nervously.

"Good, you'll be our communicator," Moody growled. "Now, what of the Acromantula's Hagrid."

"Well, it's not been safe for me to go back there what with Aragog…" He paused and bowed his head. "They've become wild and will attack anyone who goes in their territory."

"There must be some way we could persuade them?" Harry asked.

"Of Course, you Harry," Hermione cried.

"What, why potter?" Malfoy said indignantly.

"He killed the Basilisk. They fear the Basilisk, if we give them the basilisks body they might feel indebted to Harry," Hermione said quickly catching a breath at the end.

"Great idea Hermione," boomed Lupin ignoring Narcissa whisper, "only a mudblood would think up something like that", "We could be ready for Voldemort in no time."

"Yes, it is," Moody growled, "but we are still dwindling in numbers. Voldemort is killing off most of our men and most of the Ministries," he pointed to the empty chairs surrounding the room. Mrs Weasley grasped the handle of the one next to her as if grasping the hand of her dead husband. A tear in her eye.

"We could advertise volunteers?" Ron shrugged.

"Already done, Weasley," McGonagall said briskly. "A lot of them said they'd jump at the chance to fight along side, Potter."

"Me?" Harry said shocked. "Why me?"

"Well, if you used your brain Potter, you'll realise that most people think of you as a light at the end of the tunnel," Snape said curtly. Harry shrugged Snape off just giving him a little glare; he was finding Snape to get a bit annoying.

The Order got to their feet and walked down to the Great Hall. A large rabble could be heard from the inside as hundreds of Wizards and Witches stood waiting. Harry looked around.

"Harry," came a voice from across the room. Neville and Luna came walking over to him.

"Neville," Harry said surprised. "You joined."

"Yeah, and most of the DA as well," Neville said excitedly. He lent over to him, "I heard about you and Bellatrix. Thanks from my whole family. I just wish I'd done it myself."

"You wouldn't have lasted five rounds against my Aunt, Longbottom," scoffed Malfoy walking into the hall with his mother, Neville backed away surprised. "Look, you even scared of me."

"No, I'm not," Neville grumbled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm one of Potter's guests," Malfoy drawled. "He's kindly allowed me and mother to join."

"I'll explain later," Harry said to a shocked Neville who gaped at Malfoy as he walked way with his mother. Neville looked over at Narcissa and Malfoy, both of which glared at Harry.

"You want to watch out for them, Harry," Neville said nervously, "they look as if they're ready to kill."

"As long as it's the other side I' m fine," Harry joked. To which Neville laughed meekly. Luna stayed looking dreamily as if in a trance.

"Luna… Luna are you alright," Hermione asked worriedly.

Luna looked at her quickly leaving Hermione and everyone taken aback, "oh I'm fine, just in a bit of a daze. Gurlops you know transfix you for a while, so they can suck the blood from you."

"Yeah, if you say so," Ron said disbelieving. "What she doing here?" Ron said looking over at the other side of the hall.

Harry turned around to see Ginny and Terry Boot standing with a group of Ravenclaws who had obviously come with Terry. Harry felt a small twinge inside the pit of his stomach as Terry leaned in and kissed her. A loud roaring beast erupted inside him. Harry turned to Moody and Lupin as they made a speech up on stage. Harry kept looking over at Terry and Ginny.

"... This is a grand day," said Lupin from the front of the hall, "this will give us the advantage on Voldemort…"

Harry wasn't listening he was transfixed with Terry putting his arm around Ginny and whispering in her ear. He glared at him angrily.

"Harry?" whispered Hermione. Harry turned to her to see she looked a little annoyed; "they're calling for you!"

Harry turned to see Lupin and Moody waiting for him. He walked slowly through the crowd towards the podium in front of him. He walked up to standing in front of it. He looked around at everyone's face looking at him.

"Err... I'm not really good with speeches," Harry said nervously. He looked down at the podium that Dumbledore had used so many times at the beginning and end of year feast. He chuckled, "but, I do have four words: _Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!_" everyone looked at him strangely as if he were mad. "These were Dumbledore's words," Harry said feeling a little more comfortably, "he gave his life in the battle against Lord Voldemort. Make hard choices. Making hard decisions. But, he always knew that hey were right. And when we fight against Voldemort and his men. We must all face the decision... the choice of what is right and what I easy. Run or fight? I choose fight... Who's with me."

People looked at each other and then, starting to clap slowly until finally it was a loud boom of clapping. Harry looked around to see a lot of people he knew and a lot he didn't. He could see Malfoy and Narcissa standing I the corner with their arms folded. He saw Snape clapping lightly on his hand.

And to his surprise he could see Percy standing next to Mrs Weasley. It was only when he saw all of them clapping he knew one thing:

They could win.


	31. Meeting with the Centaurs

-Chapter Thirty-one-

_Meeting with the Centaurs_

The next few Order Meetings had been moved to the Great Hall thanks to the growing numbers. Harry was surprised to see many of the DA there even some that had left. He found it refreshing to see what everyone was up to.

Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell had all got contracts at local quidditch teams telling Harry of the stories of their matches. "It's great, Harry," Angelina Johnson beamed, "the thrills, the excitement and it's much faster than playing on the House Team."

"Looks like you're going be our captain this time, Harry," said Oliver Wood, the old Gryfindor Captain, shaking Harry's silver hand thoroughly, "blood hell, you have another accident."

"You know me," Harry joked, "always getting into scrapes."

"And you always seem to get out of it," Narcissa said from other his shoulder. Harry turned to Narcissa, "isn't that right, killer."

"I could say the same about you sister," Harry said, "one death on my part doesn't rub away millions of lives she ruined."

"A little cold, Potter," Malfoy sneered walking over to his mother, "maybe, you could make a Death Eater."

Harry walked towards Malfoy. "The sooner this war is over the sooner I'll be free of you two."

"Then, you better watch you back, Potter," Malfoy snapped. "Because one day you're going to have knife in your back."

"Better than having you as a pain in the ass," Harry said turning and walking away. He walked through the crowds.

"Making new friends, Harry?" came a familiar voice from behind Harry. Harry turned around to see Cho Chang standing there.

"Oh, hi Cho," Harry said glumly remembering the history the two of them had bad ending it had.

"Come on, Harry," Cho chuckled. "What happened between us was so long ago. I think it'd best if we just forgot about it."

Harry nodded. There was an awkward silent both nodding nervously waiting for the other to speak. "So…" Harry said breaking the silent, "what have you been doing with yourself?"

"I'm working with my mum at the Ministry," Cho said quickly. "I saw you, you know."

"When?" Harry asked confused.

"Fighting You-Know-Who?" Cho said dimly. "I was at the Atrium at the time and I saw you with Dumbledore's Phoenix. I realise what you mean about fighting Voldemort. Cedric didn't have a chance." She bowed her head.

"Err... are you okay?" he asked hoping she didn't start crying.

"Yeah," Cho said holding back tears, "I've learned to grow from Cedric's death. That's why I joined."

"Right," Harry said reminded of why he broke up. Cho sensed this.

"Sorry," she chuckled, "I'm doing it again."

"Just a little," Harry joked.

And then, he saw something in distance. Ginny stood with Terry Boot just five feet from them. Terry hadn't noticed Harry. Ginny looked at Harry sadly holding back her pain as she saw him with Cho. She said something to Terry before walking away out of the Great Hall.

"Could you excuse me?" Harry said to Cho who nodded. Harry pulled himself through the crowd of people surrounding the door following Ginny out.

Harry walked across the grassing lawn looking around for Ginny. He looked over at the tree by the lake to see her standing in shade of the tree that towered over her. Harry walked over slowly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said in an effort to stop her voice from cracking. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside with Cho?"

"We were just talking," Harry said.

"That's not what she thought," Ginny said, "I saw that look in her eyes."

"What ever that look was, it's over between us," Harry said taking her hand, "you know that as much as anyone."

"Do I?" Ginny said turning to him. "You're so mysterious. Every time I ask you where you go or why we can't be together you always say the same thing:_ if Voldemort knew he'd use you to get to me_. But, I know you're hiding something."

"I'm not," Harry lied.

"You think I can't tell when you're lying by now," Ginny said a little hurt.

"That is the reason I'm keeping you away. You'll get hurt," Harry said angrily.

"I'm in the Order, Harry. Whether I'm with you or not I'm still going to get hurt," Ginny snapped indignantly.

"I know that," Harry said glumly, "I just don't want to loose you."

"You already have," Ginny said harshly before turning and walking back towards the castle, leaving Harry to watch as a small field mouse scurried across the lawn only to be scooped by field snake, that coiled around its prey tightening its grip, tighter and tighter until finally the mouse died and drooped down over the coiled serpent.

The snake gulped the mouse into its mouth swallowing it and turning to Harry. "_Tasty_," it hissed before slithering away for its next prey.

Harry looked at his watch realising that he was late for meeting with Firenze and Hagrid. They were taking him with his meeting with the Centaurs. Harry had made sure to leave his wand at Godric Hollow, as he didn't want them to think he was attacking them.

He walked to Hagrid's Hut where he'd been asked to meet them. He reached Hagrid's hut where he found Hagrid and Firenze standing there waiting for him. Hagrid held a crossbow with him. "I think it'd be best if you left that here Hagrid," Harry said gingerly.

"Oh Righ'," Hagrid said sheepishly putting the crossbow down. "Can I at least take Fang?"

"Yeah," Harry said trying to surpress a laugh. They walked into the darkness of the trees before them Fang's drool slobbering across Harry's silver hand as he brushed past him.

They walked for what seemed like an hour moving past the narrow trees pressed closely together. Twigs sticking everywhere and roots knocking against their legs. Firenze didn't seem to notice these breathing in the forest air whenever he could.

And then, the Centaurs came out from the clearing and towards them. "Firenze," barked Bane from the shadows. "We warned you what would happen if you came back."

"It's not Firenze's fault," Harry said shakily, "I asked to meet you."

"So, what?" Magorain barked, "so you can order us about under your _servitude_?"

"No," Harry said bluntly, still a little shaky. "So that we may serve under you? Under your servitude."

"Aye?" said Bane uncharacteristically; he looked around at the other Centaurs. "Serve under us?"

"Yes," Harry said finding his voice at least, "you are a proud race of warriors that of which we could benefit from."

"Is this some kind of trickery you are using, boy?" Magorain growled suspiciously.

"No," Harry said honestly, "the fact is, is that our kind has mistreated you debasing you and acting as if we and you are not the same. That ends today."

Harry held out his hand hesitantly, "if you want it to."

Magorain and Bane looked at the other Centaurs, all of which were either shocked or interested by the prospect. Magorain and Bane looked at each other. "We shall discuss this between ourselves and shall report to you in due course."

Harry nodded leaving the forest with Firenze and Hagrid, "well at least they were interested," Hagrid grunted as they walked out of the forest. "Even if some of them decide to join us at least its not all that bad."

"The prospect sounded good, Harry Potter," Firenze said proudly, "I feel there might be some cause for celebration.

All of a sudden a bombardment of arrows landed a few yards from them and stabbed into the grass lawn. "Wha' the ruddy 'ell was that?" barked Hagrid frustrated.

"That is the Centaurs sign for battle," Firenze said sounding pleased. "The Centaurs are behind us."


	32. Harolgo's Debt

-Chapter Thirty-two-

_Harolgo's Debt_

"Jesus Christ," Fred gawked as he saw the Basilisk's dead being carried from the girls toilets by Fawkes who held it by the eyes. "You fought that thing."

"Yeah," Harry said sheepishly a little embarrassed by this new found admiration from Fred and George. It had been a week since the Centaurs joined them and Harry decided it was time for them to speak with the Acromantula's. He only wished it would be easier than Hermione who was making progress with the merpeople.

Harry didn't like the prospect of facing the giant spiders on his own, since Hermione was working with the Merpeople and Ron was constructing tactics with the Centaurs.

"How's the equipment coming along?" he asked Fred and George

"Good, we should be done by the end of next month," George said.

"And then, we can restock and start up again," Fred continued.

"Good, we need as much as we can," Harry said urgently. "I'm going to ask Slughorn if he and Snape could whip up some Felix Felicis."

"Are you sure that's wise, Harry," George asked nervously, "I mean Snape could poison it."

"As hard as it is to believe," Harry said, "I trust him and you two should as well."

Harry walked down to the dungeon where he found Slughorn stepping out his door. "Sir," he called running over to him.

"Harry m'boy," Slughorn boomed, "what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you could make some more Felix Felicis, we're going to need it if we're going to fight Voldemort," Harry said urgently.

"I'd like to Harry," Slughorn said apprehensively, "but, my last vial of the potion I gave to you. It'll take me at least a year to create as much as you want."

"Really?" Harry said crest-fallen.

"Yes," Slughorn said miserably, "it's a complicated potion and needs a lot of time."

An idea hit Harry. "The Room of Requirements! Harry shouted.

"What?" Slughorn asked.

"Professor go to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and walk and walk to the window three times while, thinking of what we need. Hurry!"

"Right," Slughorn said taken aback and running off.

"I'll call Snape to help you," Harry called after him.

"Right you are," Slughorn called back his voice drowning away as he ran up the stairs. Harry walked back up to the Great Hall to see Fawkes pulling the Basilisk through making some of the Order Members a little nervous.

"Don't worry it won't hurt you," Harry said reassuringly. "Fawkes, take me to the Acromantula's nest."

Harry felt himself being engulfed in a tailspin of flames, he held on tight to Fawkes' tail as Fawkes held on to the Basilisk with his long talons.

The fire embodying Harry simmered as Fawkes descended down towards the now sticky and webbed floor below them; Harry felt the earth shake as the Basilisk fell down on the ground. Harry gripped his wand as he felt something scurry behind him. Harry spun around nothing was there. He felt a hiss behind him.

"_What do you want human_," came a loud booming voice. Harry turned to see a massive spider the size of a carthorse, eight eyed and eight legged. It moved its large clicking pincers towards Harry. Harry backed away.

"I've… err… come to ask for your help," Harry said his heart pounding hard within his chest.

"_You attacked us once_," the spider growled.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"_I am Harolgo_," the spider said landing on the ground. Harry looked up to see hundreds of Spiders crawling towards him. "_And you shall be my brothers and sisters meal._"

Webs wrapped around Harry's hands lifting him up into the trees strapping him against the branches of webs. His wrists tightened as he tried to get himself free.

"Wait, I brought you a gift," Harry shouted pleadingly.

"_Yes, we thank you for bringing our greatest nemesis_," Harolgo hissed crawling towards him slowly. "_That's why we are going to finish you quickly._"

"But, I'm the one who killed it," Harry said pleadingly as he saw Fawkes swoop towards him.

"_Then, we shall give you a fitting death_," hissed Harolgo leaning in for the kill. Fawkes pecked at Harolgo biting one of his eight eyes out. Harolgo shrieked in pain, "_kill them_!"

Harry moved his wand downward towards his pocket, "_Accio_." His wand flew into his hand he flicked it slicing the webs in half. He dropped down grasping on the of the branches, he swung from the impact flipping down to the ground. Harry felt as if a bus, his chest feeling heavy, had hit him as he tried to breathe. He got up flicking his wand at a large spider that lunged towards him. It flew against a tree crumpling down to the ground; Harry looked around to see hundreds of spider crawling towards him their venomous pincers hissing as the move closer. Harry flicked his wand the spiders flying away with each blast.

Harry looked up to see Fawkes swooping and manoeuvring through the shoots of webs from Harolgo and three spiders. Harry flicked his wand rapidly the spiders backing away as he fired at the floor.

"ENOUGH!" came a voice from the clearing. Harry looked over to see Bane and Magorian standing there with at least fifty other aiming their arrows at the spiders.

"_You have no business here_," hissed one of the spiders.

"_This is our territory, Magorian_," said Harolgo angrily.

"This forest is our forest and anything that happens here is our business," Bane growled. "This human is a foal and shall not be harmed!

"_He is of age_!" hissed Harolgo coldly.

"He is still young and as such is forbidden for anyone in this forest to attack. Now, call of your brothers and sisters," Magorian ordered, Harolgo glared at him with his now seven eyes.

"_Fine he may live_," Harolgo conceded coldly to which the Spiders surrounding Harry parted away leaving a path for Harry to go.

"I am afraid that there is more," Bane said briskly. "By order of our code you owe this boy a life debt."

"_We do not go by your laws_," spat Harolgo.

"Yes, but as the most intelligent creature in this forest we are considered the rulers of this forest and as such our word is final."

Harolgo stared angrily. "_Fine_. _We shall honour the debt_," he hissed coldly, "_But, when this war is over we rule our territory without your meddling_."

"Very well," said Ronan to which all the spiders crawled up into the trees. Harry watched as Fawkes flew away into the dark sky.

"Thanks," Harry said walking towards Ronan.

"We did do I for you, Harry Potter," Ronan snapped quickly, "we must honour our code. We shall see you on the battlefield."

They disappeared within the trees. Harry wondered if Ronan had been telling the truth or had his pride caused him to use their code as an excuse. In end he decided it was best he left it as it was and respect their decision.


	33. The Last Horcrux

-Chapter Thirty-three-

_The Last Horcrux_

The summer sun was blossoming through the clouds as the April weather started to bloom over the trees surrounding Godric Hollow.

Harry stood in front of his parents' grave with a bunch of roses wrapped in a purple blanket of paper. He unwrapped the flowers from the paper placing them in a small black pot. He scrunched up the paper stuffing into his pocket and having a moment to himself as he looked at his parents' grave.

He held the fake Horcrux tight in his hand. There was only one more left; Snape had found Ravenclaw's horn at the home of Hepizah Smith and that, the Locket and Nagini destroyed that only left Hufflepuff's cup left, the only problem was how to get it. Harry knew that Voldemort was the Secret Keeper and he needed Voldemort to tell him. But, how would he get Voldemort to tell him?

"What if you used Legilmency?" Hermione suggested when he addressed the situation to them in the living room of Godric Hollow.

"No," Harry said, "I'm too far away, I need to be close to him to use legilemency and he'd kill me before he did that. It's hopeless, we'll never get it."

"But, you've invaded You-Know-Who's mind before?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, but, that was when he was angry or happy?" Harry said glumly slumping in the armchair in front of the fire.

"Well, why can't you do it now?" Ron suggested thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry and Hermione.

"Well, use Legilemency to go into Voldemort?" Ron said exasperated.

"I told you I have to be up close," Harry said impatiently.

"Yeah, but, Voldemort didn't?" Hermione said anxiously.

"He's an accomplished Legilmency," Harry said glumly still.

"But, remember what Dumbledore said you and Voldemort are connected by your scar," Hermione said a matter a factly. "You could use it to look into his mind."

"But, he's using Occlumency to block me," Harry replied.

"Yes, but you've got Legilemency on your side this time which will make it easier for you to read his mind," said Ron anxiously.

Harry thought for a moment. If he used Legilmency on Voldemort he'd get the information, but if he senses him he could make more. But, if he used Occlumency while, doing so he could get the information without being sensed by Voldemort.

"Alright," Harry said nodding, "let's do it."

Harry closed his eyes, breathing slowly. He thought of Voldemort.

Suddenly, flashes echoed through his mind. He could see people in pain. Burning buildings. Corpses lying dead on the floor. He screamed in pain as his scar burnt horribly. He tried as hard as he could to breathe in, he breathed slowly the pain descended but, not disappearing twinges hit him as he ventured more into Voldemort's mind.

He saw more flashes, the murder of Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins and his parents. He tried to bottle his anger as he saw his mother screams of pain as she fell to floor dead.

Where is his Horcruxes? Harry thought impatiently feeling sick as he saw more and more deaths before him.

The flashes started to escalate and hit Harry rapidly until finally a high-pitched cold voice echoed in his ear, "_Mrs Cole's Orphanage, Soho, London_."

Harry flicked open his eyes, he breathed heavily as if he'd been under water. "Are you alright?" came Hermione putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Harry said darkly, remember all the death's he saw, his mother, Bertha Jorkins and Cedric. A burning desire of hate filled Harry as he sensed Voldemort's glee within him.

_Pop_! _Pop_! _Pop_! Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared at the end of the street where the Orphanage should be. Harry thought of Voldemort's high-pitched cool voice saying the words, "_Mrs Cole's Orphanage, Soho, London_."

Within a second the road stretched further along, iron gates marching out of the side of the house next door, rotating as they turned the corner and marching off into the distances going out of view as a grim square building inflated up from the ground like a bouncy castle. Harry took out his wand at the chain gate before him," _Alohomora_!"

The chain slithered out of its coils like a snake. The chains fell to the floor. The gates creaking open allowing Harry access to the bare courtyard. "Come on," Harry said motioning to Ron and Hermione.

They followed him across the courtyard walking up the front steps. Harry flicked his wand at the door and the door creaked open to the black and white tiled hallway Harry remembered from the time Dumbledore went to see a young Tom riddle. Harry remembered how shabby the orphanage had been, but he remembered that it had still been cleaned. Now, however it was wrapped in a sea of cobwebs and dust all dancing in the wind as Harry closed the door.

"_Lumos_," they all said a small pinprick of light shining from the tip of their wand. Harry walked down the hallway shining his wand around at the webs hanging on ceiling and coat hooks on the walls. "I think we should split up," Harry suggested going up to the stairs. "If you find anything call for someone."

They nodded and departed. Harry crept up the stairs turning on the second landing to the door in which Tim Riddle himself lived in so many years before. He pressed his hand on the handle pushing it open a fist full of dust glued to his hand as he let go. He whipped the dust on his robes.

He walked into the once small bare room that belonged to Tom Riddle, which now was filled with old cabinets and boxes. In the corner was the old wardrobe which Dumbledore set fire to. Harry looked around holding his wand tight. Maybe I should try what Dumbledore did in the cave, Harry thought. But how? Maybe it's like just using Legilmency? He continued say to himself as he surveyed the room.

He tried hard to focus his Legilmency on the room. He trailed his fingers across the walls and boxes and cabinets. A small twinge hit him as he stroked the cabinets and boxes. He wondered if he had found what he was looking for. He pointed his wand flicked his wand. The locks on the cabinets clicking and the wardrobe banging open.

Harry turned to the wardrobe to see the long flowing figure that was a Dementor swoop out towards him. Harry knew that this was a Boggart. "_Riddikulus_!" Harry shouted and the Dementor's long flowing cloak flipped over its head and flipping it over.

The cabinets boomed open and chains flew at Harry wrapping around him. He watched in horror as the thin white face of Lord Voldemort appeared before him ascending from on the boxes. "You can't win, Potter," he said coldly. "You will loose… everything."

He flicked his wand. "_Avada Kedavra_!" the green killing curse flew past Harry and hit-

Ginny.

She fell to the floor. "NOOO!" Harry shouted.

She looked back at him and croaked, "We could have been great, Harry."

"She died because of your, Harry," Voldemort sneered coldly. "You can't save them. You can't even save yourself."

"Shut up!" Harry growled trying to aim his wand at Voldemort.

"Dumbledore isn't here to save you or Sirius and neither is your parents," Voldemort hissed. "In end it's always going to be you and me! In the end you've always known that you will die! _Love_ can't save you Harry!"

"_Riddikulus_!" Harry snarled Voldemort's hand uncontrollably slapping him in the face. Voldemort fell down back into the box. Harry collapsed to the floor trying to catch his breath as the chains that once held him slithered back into the cabinets and boxes.

"Harry?" breathed Ron from behind him. Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione looking at him both shocked and worried. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Harry panting although he didn't want to hear what they had to say.

"About what you've been feeling," Hermione said holding back tears.

"I have," Harry snapped impatiently.

"No, you haven't mate," Ron said worriedly, "every time we ask you either change the subject or push us away."

"Well, what do you want me to say that I'm afraid," Harry snapped standing up and leaning against the wall.

"We're all afraid," Hermione said sympathetically.

"But, I can't be," Harry exclaimed, "I've got everyone counting on me to beat him. Do you know how that feels?"

"No," Ron mumbled.

"But, Harry," Hermione said putting a hand on his shoulder, "you're not alone. We're with you. You won't have to face him alone."

"Yes, I do," Harry exclaimed.

"No," Ron snapped, "you won't. Harry you've got most of the Wizarding World behind you. You've got the Order behind you. The DA behind you. And you've got me and Hermione."

Harry looked at them both. He nodded. "Come on, I think I know where the Horcrux is."

He turned and walked towards the wardrobe. "I think it's here."

"Why?" Hermione said, "and how?"

"This was where Dumbledore showed Tom Riddle he was a wizard. This wardrobe was were he demonstrated his powers and were he kept his trophies," Harry said stroking the wardrobe, "and I used my Legilmency to sense the magical presence here."

Harry stoked the wardrobe channelling his mind on it. "But, won't we have to use blood to get the Horcrux like in the cave."

"No," Harry said still looking at the wardrobe, "that was the payment. Voldemort would want the person who got here to be shaken and fearful of what is next. Plus, with the many Boggarts that were there it would bring most people mad with fear."

Harry stood up straight, "It's in here. _Alohomora_!" The door swung open. Harry flicked his wand at the Boggart it flew to under the steel rimmed bed. Harry walked towards the wardrobe. He drew back the hangers a curtain of wood behind it drew open and showed a stone chamber that reminded him of the Gringotts vaults inside was Hufflepuff's cup sat in the middle a small light shining down on it. Harry walked through it, "come on," Harry motioned a gawking Ron and Hermione.

They walked into the chamber to find it really was a Gringotts vault. Harry bent down and picked up the cup. "We've got it," Harry said. He placed it down. He pointed his wand at it as did Hermione and Ron.

"_BOMBARDA_!" They all shouted a red light shooting from their wands. It hit the cup the cup exploding and flying across the room a large scorch mark on its engraving.

"Come on let's go before any catches us here," Ron said backing away, he turned and walked into the wall, "oh! Where's the portal!"

The portal leading back to the Orphanage had gone. "It's gone," cried Hermione.

Harry stroked his hand against the wall. "I can't sense anything. It must be one of his traps."

"So, we're stuck here?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, we can't apparate out," Hermione shrieked madly.

"And I don't think a portly will do any good," Harry said thoughtfully.

"So how do we get out?"

"We don't. That's the idea," Harry said.

"We could call the Order," Hermione said.

"And say what?" Ron exclaimed, "That we got trapped here while searching for Lord Voldemort's soul."

"Hang on," Hermione said, "you said his name."

"Yeah, it slipped out besides, after seeing him at the Ministry and knowing that Harry's the one that will beat him he doesn't seem all that scary," Ron shrugged.

"Voldemort," Harry snapped playfully, Ron winced. Harry chuckled. "So are we calling the Order or what?" Harry said to Hermione.

"But, they'll ask questions," Ron gaped.

"And we'll answer them. With the Horcruxes gone there's nothing for any spies to report and Voldemort won't be able to make any more Horcruxes now."

"But, he's killed loads of people, he could make millions," Ron exclaimed loudly.

"But, they won't have any significance to Hogwarts. The only thing left is Godric Gryfindor's sword," Harry said a matter a factly.

Before they could even say anything Harry flicked his wand and a silver stag flew out and disappeared through the wall. "Bill or Fleur should get that," Harry said. "All we do now is wait."

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited an hour before the door opened and Bill looked at the both scared and worried, "what are you lot doing here?"

"Gather the Order," Harry said walking out, "and we'll tell you everything."


	34. Voldemort's Horcruxes

-Chapter Thirty-four-

_Voldemort's Horcruxes_

"Now, Potter, could you please explain why Weasley you three in a high-security vault in Gringotts," asked Moody sternly as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into McGonagall's office. There was Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Mrs Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fred and George, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Flitwick, Hagrid, and McGonagall sat at a round table. Although everyone was surprised that Snape was here.

"Well, the information I'm about to tell you involves what me and Professor Dumbledore were doing the night he was murdered," Harry said sitting down. A lot of the shuffled in his seat except McGonagall and Snape

"What I am about to tell you mustn't leave this room. As this information is vital if in the wrong hands," Harry said to which they all nodded. "Me and Professor Dumbledore went to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes."

Everyone looked shocked except Moody, Lupin and McGonagall of course. "Wait, what's a Horcrux?" asked Fred and George in unison.

"It's an object in which a person conceals their soul inside it," Moody growled, "it makes the person immortal."

"And that's how Voldemort survived the night he tried to kill me," Harry said.

"So, Voldemort put his soul into these Horcruxes?" Lupin exclaimed shocked.

"Not just one, seven," Harry said seriously. "Seven Horcruxes, and each one was an object of great significance to Hogwarts history."

"Why Hogwarts?" Tonks asked confused.

"Because Voldemort felt most at home at Hogwarts and at a young age collected trophies and saw these objects as trophies," Harry said standing up. Harry flicked his wand the vials appeared before them. "In each one of these vials is a memory in each memory shows how Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort. At the age of sixteen he framed his Uncle for his father and grandparents' murder _reclaiming_ his grandfather's ring."

"This murder acted as a way of him turning the ring into his Horcrux," Harry said. "After he framed Hagrid for opening the Chamber of Secrets he used his diary which he used to possess Ginny to create his Horcrux."

"After leaving Hogwarts, he worked in Borgins and Burkes to study Dark Magic," Harry said flicking his wand the silvery substance from the vials jumping out and illuminating in the air showing images of Voldemort's past. "It was there he met Hepizah Smith a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and who held two of Voldemort's future Horcruxes: Salazar Slytherins Locket and Helga Hufflepuff's cup."

"He stole them and framed the murder of Hepizah on her house-elf," Harry said, Hermione gasping and holding her hands against her mouth. "Voldemort then travelled the world there he found Rowena Ravenclaw's horn creating it as his Horcrux."

"But, that's only five?" said Ginny trying to take all this in.

"During the summer before his return he killed a muggle making his snake Nagini a Horcrux and made himself a Horcrux which is how he survived the night he killed my parents."

Everyone was quite taking all this in. "We'll 'elp yeh destroy 'em, 'Arry," Hagrid grunted at last.

"Actually I've already destroyed five of them," Harry said a little embarrassed. "Dumbledore destroyed the ring summer before last, I destroyed the diary in my second year and I've destroyed all the others this year." He flicked his wand at the memories descended back into the vials. "Which only leaves Voldemort left."

There was a moment of silence. Nobody spoke. Lupin looked absolutely shocked, Tonks as well. Neville had gone white; Luna looked dreamily up at the table. Ginny looked as if she was holding back tears as was Mrs Weasley. Fred and George looked serious for once. McGonagall and Flitwick looked as if they'd sucked on a lemon. Snape sat with his arms folded not interested in anything here.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lupin asked gingerly.

"Dumbledore told me only to tell Ron and Hermione," Harry said guiltily, "I wanted to respect his wishes. But, we destroyed the last Horcrux today it doesn't matter anymore."

"This also begs the question of how you got the last Horcrux?" Snape said curtly. "The Dark Lord placed the Fidilius Charm on it. And from your theory he would have made himself the Secret Keeper. How did you get Voldemort to give you this information?"

"Hang on," exclaimed Tonks, "how do you know all this?"

"Dumbledore gave me this information before his death and planned his death so I could stay undercover," Snape answered briskly, to everyone's surprise, who looked back at Harry, Snape and Dumbledore in his portrait. "Now, Potter explain how you managed such a feat."

"I used Legilmency," Harry said sitting down in his seat next to Ron and Hermione.

"But, that won't work?" Snape exclaimed. "You're too far away."

"Yes," Harry said calmly, "but, when Voldemort gave me this scar he and I became connected, I used this connection to find out this information."

Everyone looked shocked. "Did he sense you?" Moody growled.

"Even if he did it wouldn't have helped," Harry said quickly.

"Why is that, Harry?" Hermione asked confused like everyone else.

"Because Voldemort would want an item that had some significance to Hogwarts and its founders. The only item left belongs to Gryfindor and it is safely in my possession." He flicked his wand and Godric Gryfindor's sword appeared on the table in its case.

"So, you're going to fight him?" Lupin breathed.

"Yes," Harry said blankly.

"Well, we'll be behind you all the way, Potter," Moody growled.

"You won't have to go through this alone," Lupin said standing up. Everyone stood up nodding even Snape. Harry felt as if he had been inflated as feeling of pride came through him.


	35. The Secret of Peter Pettigrew

-Chapter Thirty-five-

_The Secret of Peter Pettigrew_

Harry sat alone in the common room in Gryfindor tower, trying to remember all the good times he had there. He took out of his pocket the Marauder's Map, which he had brought with him during his trips to Hogwarts. He looked at it one last time.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said tapping the map with his wand. The map came to life with the ink slithering across the page showing Hogwarts. He looked through the castles infrastructure. Lupin, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him down in the hall. Slughorn and Snape were walking towards the Room of Requirements and… Peter Pettigrew was not in the dungeons.

"How'd did he get out?" Harry growled to himself. He stuffed the map in his pocket and set off through the portrait hole. He walked down the marble staircase taking the map out every now and again to see where Pettigrew had gone. He was in fourth floor.

Harry turned down into the charms corridor holding out his wand ready. He looked at the map Peter Pettigrew was heading this way. Harry spun around on the spot looking for Pettigrew. He felt some thing stroke his shoe.

A large brown rat scurried past Harry's shoe a silver paw on its right. Harry knew it was Pettigrew from way it looked at him and from the paw. His rat eyes were filled with fear and started to back away slowly.

"Don't even think about it, Wormtail!" Harry shouted, but it was to late the rat scurried away. Harry flicked his wand a blue light just missing it as it turned the corner.

"Oy, we're trying to sleep 'ere," yelled a red-nosed wizard in his portrait.

"Sorry," Harry stammered as he ran down the corridor after Wormtail. Harry dished the map out of his pocket looking to see Wormtail running up the stairs.

He turned and ran after Wormtail who was heading towards the Astronomy Tower. "Get back here, Peter!" Harry roared after him. "_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted a red spark hitting the staircase as Wormtail scurried towards the stairwell leading to the Astronomy tower.

Harry ran up the stairs into the Astronomy tower, to find it empty. Harry looked around his wand raised. He looked at the map to find Peter scurrying towards the door/ Harry turned flicking his wand the door slamming shut.

Pettigrew transformed back into his usual rat-like person twitching tearfully as he saw Harry standing there. "What are you doing, Wormtail?" Harry spat coldly.

"I need to get out of here," Pettigrew shrieked. "He'll come for me. He'll come for me... I can feel him... I can feel him in my mind…" he held his hand looking frantically at the floor his small eyes watering.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked gingerly. Wormtail collapsed to the floor holding his head in pain. Harry moved towards him holding his hands and pulling them away from his head, "calm down! Just calm down!" Harry placed a hand on his head; he closed his eyes and breathed in, "_Legilmens_!"

A high-pitched cold voice echoed through his head. It was Voldemort, "_Come to me Wormtail! Come to me now! Or she will die!_"

"Clear your mind," Harry said to Wormtail, "focus you mind on something else."

"_He is weak, Potter. He can not close his mind. He shall be your downfall_," Voldemort hissed.

Harry thought hard on something that would drive Voldemort away. Ginny, he thought. A picture of Ginny popped into Harry's head. She stood there her red hair flowing down to her shoulders and the smell of flowers that usually accompanied her.

He suddenly, heard a loud high-pitched scream as Voldemort left Wormtail's mind. Harry opened his eyes, sweat dripping down his brow as he tired to breathe. His scar prickled a little as he collapsed on the floor. Wormtail slouched down on the door.

"How long has he been in your mind?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"S-s-since last week," Wormtail spluttered fearfully cowering by the door.

"What did he mean _she will die_?" Harry demanded.

Wormtail looked down at the floor, "he meant my mother." Wormtail suddenly, exploded into tears little droplets peeping out of his tiny eyes. He held his hand over his eyes, "he's going to kill her and its all my fault."

"A lot of death's are _your_ fault," Harry spat coldly standing up onto his feet. "What makes this one any different?"

"She's… the reason I… I betrayed your p-p-parents," Wormtail said hoarsely through his tears. Harry stared at him shocked. He couldn't breathe.

"What are you talking about?" Harry breathed slowly.

"The Dark Lord said that if I gave the information to where your parents where," Wormtail sobbed slowly, "he'd kill my mother."

Harry looked at him shocked but then looked at him angrily. "DIN'T LIE! YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE MY PARENTS DIED, SIRIUS SAID SO," Harry roared.

"Yes," Wormtail stammered, "I had. We were loosing and most of our own men were being outnumbered. I was scared."

"So you became the spy!" Harry nodded coldly.

"Yes," Wormtail shrunk, "I didn't know what to do... I was afraid. So, I went to the Dark Lord asking to join him. But, I asked him to spare James, Lily, Sirius and Remus," he finished quickly.

"And then, you betrayed them!" Harry spat angrily.

"No!" Wormtail shouted pleadingly, "when I found out he was after James and Lily I got cold feet… I tried to get out... b-b-but the Dark Lord…" Pettigrew shivered uncontrollably. "And then, he threatened to kill my mother if I didn't tell him where they where…"

Harry had a small twinge of pity for Pettigrew mixed with a loud roaring sensation of hate. But, the pity started to grow as he saw the tears drip down his rat face.

"A-a-and now he's going to kill her," Pettigrew sobbed burying his face his silver hand. Harry looked at his and at Pettigrews. As much as he hated what he was about to do he couldn't let Pettigrew loose his mother no matter what he was.

Harry pointed his wand at a small telescope, "where's you mother?" Harry said briskly.

"Only I know. I placed the Fidelius charm on her home so she'd be safe," Pettigrew squeaked.

"Voldemort's been invading your mind for a week now he'll know," Harry said briskly, he flicked his wand at the telescope. "_Portus_! Grab hold."

Pettigrew grabbed hold of the telescope as did Harry. He felt an invisible hook pull him by his navel as he is pulled into a swirl of red, green and blue colours banging against Pettigrew until finally-

SLAM! His legs buckled onto a hard cold pavement. A light shone over him. He looked up to see the Dark Mark hanging over heap of rubble a thin rat like woman lay spread-eagled on the rubble her eyes looking at the mark blankly. She was dead.

"No," Pettigrew breathed. "Mother."

He ran towards his mother collapsing to his knees. Harry heard the sound of a slate breaking on his knees. Harry watched as Pettigrew held his mother burying his face in her black hair. He sobbed uncontrollably.

Harry bowed his head. He looked up at the Dark Mark and at the sobbing Wormtail holding his dead mother. The woman he had tried to protect and had betrayed his parents for.

To Harry's surprise, after everything Pettigrew had done he had now forgiven him for what he did. Last year, all he knew was that Pettigrew was a traitor and he wanted vengeance. Now, there was a greyness to it. Wormtail was never strong and he never had the courage Sirius, Lupin or his father had or even his mother had and Voldemort knew that and he used his mother to force the information out of him.

It was like Voldemort was the snake and Wormtail was the rat and he was backed in corner and had everything to loose. Only he made the wrong choice.

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder; "forgive me…" Wormtail sobbed hoarsely to his mother through his tears.

Harry bowed his head; He hesitated before saying, "I do."


	36. Callings, Decrees and Examinations

-Chapter Thirty-six-

_Callings, Decrees and Examinations_

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_All House-Elves of any Wizarding family are henceforth forced to join the Battle with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in June._

_No Master can stop their House-Elf from fighting as they will face a 20 Galleon fine and could later face prosecution._

_This order is in accordance with Magical Creatures and Beasts Decree Number fifty-two._

_Signed by: Amos Diggory, Head of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Beasts._

_Authorised by: Rufus Scrimogeur, Minister for Magic._

"This is disgusting," snarled Hermione outraged. "They actually forcing them to fight."

"What choice do they have?" Ron asked, "its not like people are going to let their House-Elves fight."

"Yes, but still," Hermione snapped indignantly, "it's slave labour. What are they getting out of it?"

"A chance to prove themselves," Harry said as he walked into the living room of Godric Hollow. He yawned groggily.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Maybe, if people see what House-Elves are capable of they might start trusting them and start treating them as their equal," Harry said slumping into his chair.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked worried, "you look tired."

"I didn't sleep much," Harry said. "I was visiting that corridor again. It's driving me insane every time I get near it the door opens and I wake up. I just wish I could see what's inside."

"Harry!" snapped Hermione, "don't say that! For all we know it could be a trap!"

"No it can't," Harry said stubbornly, "I've been using Occlumency every night."

"Yeah but mate," Ron said sheepishly, "you've only been using it for six months whereas V-Voldemort has been using it for years."

Harry nodded, "it just doesn't feel like Voldemort. It feels like something good. Something whole."

"What do you think it is?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Have they said if the school is going to close yet?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged picking up the _Daily Prophet_ and scanning through it. "Wait here it is…" she sighed annoyed, "another decree. Here."

These constant decrees were reminding Harry of his time in Fifth year in which Umbridge was High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and bombarded the school with decrees. Harry unrolled the newspaper to see an Education Decree printed over the page. It read:

_BY ORDER OF THE GOVERNORS OF HOGWARTS_

_Henceforth Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is now closed to ensure the safety of its students from the ongoing war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Any students studying for their NEWTS or OWL exams this year are permitted to come in on 2__nd__ of June and sit these exams. These exams will finish on the 13__th__ June as the Ministry prepares for the battle to come._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree thirty-seven._

_Signed by: Henry Stressemen, Head of the board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Signed by: Madam Marchbanks, Head of Examination Board._

This sent Hermione on a war path they only had four weeks till the exams and she was throwing books at them and telling them to revise for four hours a night. And then, after that she would test them. Harry remembered how she was during their OWL year and was reluctant to even test her on her charms or exams.

Harry went to bed every night his head pounding with all the knowledge he had just subdued (Hermione had refused any breaks until he and Ron compared the advantages and disadvantages of a love potion). Each night he was visited by the same dream but on the night before his exams he heard a voice coming from door. A voice he had not heard before.

It was Sirius.

"It can't be Sirius," Hermione said to Harry when he told her of his dream as they waited to go into their Charms Exam. "He's well..."

"Dead, I know," Harry said glumly, "I'm just telling you what I heard.

"You were probably just dreaming mate," Ron shrugged sympathetically patting Harry on the shoulder.

"You may all take your seats," Flitwick squeaked by the door to which all the Fifth years and Seventh Years walked in. Neville looked white and he started to tremble. Lavender Brown and Parviti Patil were gaunt and were holding each others hand letting go as they parted ways.

Harry didn't feel nervous he didn't feel worried at all not because he had revised (which he did thanks to Hermione) he just felt strange to be doing exams during these dark times. Hermione and Ron must have been thinking the same, as they both looked completely calm.

Harry sat down in his chair and opened his exam he looked at the first question, which said: _a) compare the disadvantages of the Levicorpus charm and advantages of the wingardium leviosa charm. _He silently thanked Hermione for all the revision although reminded himself not to tell her as he knew she would start to gloat.

Harry sat the Charms practical that afternoon and thought he did better than he did in his OWLS. In fact he wouldn't have been surprised if he got a high 'E' in it. His levitation charm was top not notch as he manoeuvred it around the room with a lazy flick of his wand. His growth charm was passable as he made his statue grow at least a foot.

His Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts were great he mastered the _Levi _charm, making his statue do back flips and somersaults and then bowing to Professor Tofty who nearly fell of his chair with glee. Harry saw at the corner of his eye McGonagall beaming proudly.

Harry felt as small twinge of embarrassment as he heard Professor Tofty and Marchbanks talking about him as he left the room. "I tell you that Potter boy is going to go far," Tofty exclaimed. "He could even surpass Dumbledore."

Harry took his break to visit Dumbledore's tomb thinking of the battle looming forward. He was afraid and had doubts of ever surpass Dumbledore.

"I can't do this," Harry said glumly. "I was never as powerful as you."

"Harry," came a calm quiet voice from behind him. Harry turned to find a transparent floating glow before him it morphed into a the tall figure of Albus Dumbledore. He looked at it shocked. It looked exactly like Dumbledore with his half-moon spectacles and crooked nose. It surveyed him with its magnificent blue eyes. Harry stood dumbstruck. "It is time.

"Time for what?" Harry asked finding his voice at last.

It didn't answer but, repeated the same thing over and over again. "It is time… It is time…"

"Time for what?" Harry asked impatiently, "who are you?"

"It is time…" the thing started to drift away echoing "it is time."

Until finally it dissipated in to the distance leaving only Harry and his thoughts. Harry wondered what it was all through his Herbology exam making his neglect to hold the Mandrake by its head and not it's nose. Harry told Ron and Hermione about the vision after his Herbology Exam.

"Dumbledore?" Ron gasped sceptically, "I you sure you weren't seeing things?"

"No," Harry argued stubbornly, "it was definitely him."

"But, Harry he's dead," Hermione said to him worriedly, "and no spell can reawaken the dead."

"I know," Harry snapped impatiently as they looked at him as if he had two heads, "but, I know what I saw."

"Maybe, it was an echo," Hermione said to him pointedly. "Like Cedric and your parents during the third task."

"Could be?" Ron shrugged, "I mean, Dumbledore would have passed on right. He was always saying death was the next adventure."

Harry nodded still think of Dumbledore and his reappearance. He was visited by dreams of the corridor again that night waking up in a cold sweat. What did these dreams mean? And what was behind that door?

Harry stirred his cauldron dreamily though still knowing what he was doing as he sat his Potions Exam, which was his last exam. He watched as Professor Tofty and Marchbanks watched him closely. He added many of the ingredients remembering both what Professor Slughorn had taught him and what the Half-Blood Prince had. Harry for the first time in his life knew he had received an 'O' in his Potions exam. Harry walked out with Ron and Hermione both were talking about their plans for the weekend as they were both going to Hogsmeade for a drink.

They said their good byes and went to the Three Broomsticks Harry wasn't in the mood for a drink and sat at the lake his thoughts trailing.

"Harry," came Dumbledore's voice. Harry looked up to see the transparent figure of Dumbledore floating on the rippling surface of the lake. "It is time."

"Time for what?" Harry asked a little scared at what Dumbledore meant.

"Time for you to face your destiny," Dumbledore said quietly walking towards Harry and surveying him through his half-moon spectacles.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked his mouth drying up.

"On sunset you shall journey to the door that can not be opened and face you final test," Dumbledore said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. But, this hand was not withered and blackened like last year. It was wrinkled yet whole and had a lot of colour in it.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked a little scared.

Dumbledore didn't answer he just started to float away his feet still touching the ground but, not moving as if he was being dragged across to the pool of water behind him. He repeated the last thing he said over and over again until finally he started to fade away, "sunset you shall journey to the door that can not be open... can not be opened... can not be opened… and face your final test…"

Dumbledore suddenly, exploded into a blinding light blinding Harry until he found himself lying on his back on the freshly cut lawn surrounding Hogwarts. He got up breathing heavily in a cold sweat.

Was it a dream? Or was it real? Harry thought he checked his watch. It was now three O'clock. Just a few hours till sunset and then he'll know.


	37. The Door That Can Not be Opened

-Chapter Thirty-seven-

_The Door That Can Not Be Opened_

"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming Harry?" asked Hermione sceptically when he told her of what just happened after they returned to Godric Hollow.

"I don't know," Harry said impatiently. "It just felt like Dumbledore plus, after what happened when I was at his grave."

"Maybe, it was Voldemort toying with you?" Ron replied sheepishly seeing a side wards glare from Harry.

"No, it was Dumbledore I know it," Harry exclaimed with annoyance.

"Well, its only two hours till sunset so we'll find out then," Hermione said sceptically, looking at her watch. To which they sat watching the sunset a feeling of foreboding as Harry watched the many different colours emitting from the horizon. Yellow emitting across the trees and fields surrounding the house. Rays of sunshine hitting the last bit of cloud making a mixture of red and purple.

Harry gulped before turning to Ron and Hermione. "If I'm not back before the battle starts with out me," Harry said nervously.

Hermione took his hand. "Nothing is going to happen," Hermione said reassuringly. Harry nodded a bit of reassurance inflating within him. He looked over as the sunset it started to disappear as did the worry of what was to come.

Until the living room started to distort his vision starting to fade away as he stood up loosing all control in his feet. He breathed slowly and his eyes started to droop as he slumped down against the arm of the chair next him.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione cry with worry as he suddenly, collapsed to the floor. A mask of darkness seeped over Harry as he saw his last look at Ron and Hermione. Their eyes filled with worry. They shook him to try and keep him from loosing consciousness until finally everything went black and the echoes of Hermione's sobbing and cry's of help remained imprinted in Harry's head.

A small pinprick of light seeped through the darkness as Harry's eyes flickered open. He looked up to see dark ceiling the same ceiling he had seen in his dreams. He got up looking around to find himself in the dark corridor that had plagued his dreams. A pink light suddenly, started to emit from the door down the corridor. A loud screeching coming from it as the door started to bang against its hinges and the lock as it tried to break free. Harry walked closer towards it. The screeching becoming louder. His mouth became dry as he walked towards the door. Thoughts trailed through his mind as he looked fearfully at the door. What was it? Was it alive?

"Do not fear, Harry," came Dumbledore's voice from inside the door.

Harry looked at it nervously walking towards the door as it continued to slam against its lock and hinges trying to break free. "What are you?" Harry said shouting over the constant banging from the door ongoing battle.

"I am an echo. An image of Albus Dumbledore. I have been created from your very thoughts to guide on you final journey that shall prepare you for your battle against Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore.

"Voldemort wasn't after anything in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry said his voice getting louder as the banging continued.

"No," Dumbledore said, "the power behind this door is a power that you have that Voldemort hasn't it is the power of love. This power has been calling for you ever since October. It has also been releasing some of your latent powers over the course of the year making you stronger and readying you for what is to come."

"And what is to come?" Harry asked edging a way a little as the door continued to rattle more ferociously. A loud roaring echoing from it as the door started to rattle and bang against its lock more ferociously. Harry was about to back away his fear being washed away by a cool, angelic sound that sounded almost like the Phoenix song that would accompany Fawkes.

Harry moved towards the door. It began to bang harder. The hinges started to give way. Harry gulped nervously as the hinges started to creak as the door rattled and banged to get free. "Come, Harry," coaxed Dumbledore calmly, which was a comfort to Harry; "it is the only way." Harry held out his hand at the doorknob that now manifested on the banging door before him. He grasped the doorknob turning it and before he could pull it open the door swung open a blast of a pink light shooting out at him.

He groaned as he felt an invisible hook grab him from behind his navel. He looked over at his hand to see tat it was fading away like sand swirling into the light he looked at his entire body to see it fading away and being drawn into the light as it disappeared into little bits until finally everything went black.

Something grabbed Harry on the shoulder shaking him softly making him open his eyes to see a shimmering light swimming above him dancing across a white surrounding that seemed to go on forever. Harry looked up to see four people stood before him. Each one stood watching him softly small smiles across their face.

Dumbledore stood before him calm and peaceful and smiling as he helped Harry up. Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather patted Harry on the shoulder as he helped him. Harry turned to a beautiful redheaded woman with green eyes stood before him with a tall man with auburn eyes and jet-black hair.

"Good to see you are awake, Harry," said Dumbledore softly smiling at Harry as he surveyed him with his half-moon spectacles. "I trust you wonder how we are here."

"Am I dead?" Harry asked almost afraid of the answer.

"No, Harry," Sirius chuckled in his usual bark-like laughter, "you are not dead. Although after everything you've been up to this you I'm surprised I haven't seen you sooner."

"Oy," barked Lily angrily, "don't scare him."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked trying not to sound rude. "I mean, how are you here?"

"The power within this room is powerful and feeds on love and emotion," Dumbledore said quietly walking towards Harry. "It has summoned echoes of our former selves to make you feel at ease."

"And where is this power?" Harry asked nervously.

"Up there," James said pointing to the shimmering light. "They carry the power of love and are the reason we are here."

"But, how has it summoned you?" Harry asked.

"Through the past months, Harry, you've been receiving callings from this room there it took some of your memories to take the shape of the people you love," Lily said affectionately.

"Why?" Harry asked finding all this hard to take in.

"To prepare you for the battle ahead," Dumbledore said.

Harry suddenly, looked stunned. The battle. How long had been gone? Had the battle started?

"I have to get back," Harry said hurriedly turning to find a vast wasteland before him. He turned around. It went on forever. "How do I get out?"

"You can't," Sirius said gravely, "not until you have siphoned the power."

"But, the battle?" Harry exclaimed impatiently.

"Has already started," Dumbledore said. Suddenly, the room started to shift and they appeared in the grassy grounds of Hogwarts. Harry watched as he Order fought with the Death Eaters. Moody was flicking and spinning his wand as he parried and sent spells towards the other Death Eaters.

"We need to stop them from getting to the school," Moody said as he finished a battle with a grey-haired Death Eater. He then stunned another and another moving through the sea of Death Eaters.

A large explosion occurred as a giant through a rock at some Order Members. They crumpled to the floor as they were crushed by the impact. The Centaurs could be seen bombarding the giants with arrows the giants growing as the toothpicks that were arrows pricked their skin.

A loud roar echoed as three Dragons shot balls of fire at the Dragons and a large army of inferi moving towards the school. The inferi screamed in agony as they crumpled to the floor. Hagrid and Grawp were being bombarded by the giants assault both tying to overpower the giants.

"Fall back!" yelled Moody to which the others moved back blocking the spells. Harry moved out of the way as an Acromatula slammed to the floor as a rather distorted looking giant threw it.

Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione fighting with a large group of Death Eaters. Neville and Luna helping them, "we can't take them all!" Ron yelled.

"There's too many!" Hermione yelled, "we're being over powered."

A loud shrieked could be heard from the lake. Harry turned to see Lord Voldemort firing killing curses at the Merpoeple pulling the Death Eaters under water. He then, turned his attentions onto Lupin and Tonks who were parrying a couple o Death Eaters.

Harry felt Sirius and James grasp his shoulders tight as hey saw their friend surrounded. "No, Potter to save you now, Remus!" sneered Voldemort. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Lupin turned to see a green jet of light hit him square in the chest. Harry felt James and Sirius hold onto his shoulder tight as they saw Lupin's dead body lying on the floor.

"I'll kill you!" sobbed Tonks angrily. She fired spell after spell at Voldemort who flicked his wand at them lazily. "If you're going to kill me then kill me!"

"Fine," Voldemort said coldly. He flicked his wand into the air, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Dobby suddenly, appeared before Tonks. "You shall not hurt her," he squeaked. He held his hand up a small white light hitting Voldemort and flipping him over.

Voldemort didn't stop he got up and snarled, "HOW DARE YOU? _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" The killing curse hit Dobby flinging him across against Lupin. "Now for you."

Harry stood watching helplessly. He wanted to stop Voldemort but knew he couldn't. He wanted to cry. Harry turned to Dumbledore. The scene disappeared. "We have to do something?" Harry said his voice cracking a bit as he remembered Lupin's dead eyes looking back at him.

"We can but, you must do as we tell you," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Okay," Harry said calmly.

"Stand here," Dumbledore said pointing to where he wanted Harry to stand which was where Acromatula once was. Harry stood there.

"Wait," Harry exclaimed. "even with this power how can defeat Voldemort. I need the spell you used against Grindlewald."

"Yes, I though that memory might help you a bit," Dumbledore said smiling. "Once you have this power you shall have knowledge of using the spell, but, Harry I must warn you not to mix your blood with Voldemort for the spell will back fire and cause both you to deteriorate until the last one is standing. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Then we shall begin. Think of everyone you love deeply and everything you love. Are you?" Harry nodded, "good now, think of what you would do for them. How far you would go to save their life."

I'd die for them, Harry thought thinking it to be a stupid question. Suddenly, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lily and James disappeared. A pit of fear started burn inside Harry as he heard a small rumbling echo through the room. He looked up to see the shimmering lights above him coming closer and closer. They gathered together making one big shimmer of light that orbited above Harry. "What's happening!?" he shouted to nothing hoping to get a response from Dumbledore or Sirius or even his parents. Nothing. A loud hum echoed from the shimmering light above him that sounded like the phoenix song.

Suddenly, the shimmer light shot down on Harry encircling him into a small vortex of light. Harry watched terrified as trails of white light slithered towards the circle of light. Harry looked up to see a swirl of light shoot at him hitting him in the chest. Harry screamed as he felt a compressing substance circling his entire body. He felt himself leaving the ground. His eyes started to glaze as he was pumped with the light. He screamed in pain. He wanted it to stop until finally the circle of light started to shimmer away and the light pumped hard into his chest. Until a bright explosion of light hit him.

Everything went black as he heard Dumbledore's voice for the last time, "you power lies within your mother's sacrifice. She gave you her love and her eyes. Never forget that."

Then everything went black.


	38. The End of the Prince

-Chapter Thirty-eight-

_The End of the Prince_

Harry awoke on a cold surface below him. His eyes started to regain their focus as he picked himself up to see a long dark corridor before him an elevator with a gold metal door at the end. He was in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry stood up. He didn't know if he felt different. It was strange. He felt stronger and yet, at peace. He felt something cool and tranquil within him. It was harsh and volcanic, yet warm and peaceful at the same time. Harry didn't know what this was he was feeling but, he knew he had felt it before. His mind trailed on Lupin. His hands clenched angrily. I will avenge you, Harry thought, I'll avenge you all.

He sprinted towards the elevator ready to go to battle. His mind spinning as he closed the gates wondering if Ron and Hermione were still alive. Harry pointed his wand in the air as he thought a message to the order. "_Expecto Patronum_!" A white stage flew out of the elevator with it a message saying: "_I am fine, Harry. I'll be there as soon as I can hold them off for as long as you can_."

Harry waited as his wand at his side as he reached the atrium. He stepped out of the elevator and suddenly, a spark suddenly, hit him in the head as he sensed something coming towards him. He turned and looked to see a stunner coming at him. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Harry's charm flew at the stunner knocking it away and blowing up in the distant. Harry sensed he wasn't alone, his legilmency had improved and he knew how many where out there who they were and what they were going to do. And he was ready for them. He stepped out into the Atrium to see three Death Eaters stood in front of chained prisoners all stood beaten and bruised.

"Hold!" yelled one of the Death Eaters. Harry continued to walk at them as they pointed his wand at him. Harry looked at the prisoners to see Mr. Olivander the wand maker stood there looking worriedly.

"Harry, run!" he yelled fearfully, "save yourself." The Death Eater smacked him to which he fell to the floor weakly. Harry walked towards the Death Eaters. He flicked his wand lazily as they sent stunners at him. The spells rebounded and threw the death Eaters across the room leaving just one left. He looked at Harry fearfully. Harry flicked his wrist a red spark hitting him and he crumpled to the floor.

"We're getting out here," Harry said sternly as he turned to the prisoners. He flicked his wand and the shackles chained to their wrists turned to dust falling to the ground. Harry helped Olivander to stand. "Are you well?"

"Well, for what?" Olivander asked inquisitively.

"To fight," Harry said turning and walking down the line of prisoners like a general. Some of them he knew. There was Florean Fortescue the owner of the ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley, the owner of Zonko's joke shop and Madam Rosmerta. "Voldemort has attacked Hogwarts. Men and women are fighting his forces as we speak. We don't have much time. The more time we waste more Voldemort wins and we loose. We have to fight."

Harry turned to see everyone looking at him nodding. They were with him. "Good then we leave at once. Grab a broom from the broom cupboards and follow me."

"Why can't we apparate?" Rosmerta asked.

"Voldemort would expect that and will have wards so that no one can interrupt the battle," Harry replied. Everyone ran off and got brooms from the broom cupboard. Harry turned and pointed his wand at the two statues of a witches and wizard, "_Levi_!" the statues suddenly, started to move and climb of its stand. Harry flicked his wand and the statues disappeared. He took a broom and climbed on it, "ready!"

Everyone nodded. He kicked off and flew towards the elevator. He flicked his wand and the elevator snapped from the capable and was thrown across the room leaving an empty shaft. Harry flew up into it a hundred people following behind him as they bombard through the broken phone box squeezing through the phone box door and rocketing through to the sky one at a time.

The wind billowed through his hair as Harry sped faster. Come faster, he thought his broom rocketing faster. The others zoomed after him. Harry zoomed towards the golden round sun before him shining in the foreground.

_Please still be alive_, Harry thought. _Just hold on just a little bit longer because I'm coming. _

Harry pushed hard rocketing towards the sun manoeuvring past the birds coming towards him in a V position. Harry flew down to see he was near the countryside. He pushed hard flying faster and faster.

A cold high-pitched voice appeared in his head, _witness, Potter as I kill the woman you love_." It was Voldemort. Harry closed his eyes to see Ginny lying on the floor; she was bruised and weak. She couldn't stand from a broken leg.

Harry eyes flicked open and he rocketed hard the wind getting harder and hitting him fiercely in the face. Steam came on his glasses. He descended a bit.

_Ginny,_ Harry thought, _I've lost her_.

He closed his expecting to see a dead Ginny lying in the battlefield. Instead he saw Snape stood in front of Ginny who was alive yet beaten. He circled Voldemort. "If you want her you'll have to go through me," Snape growled.

"I'll enjoy killing you Severus it'll make you think twice before betraying me," Voldemort snarled coldly. "_Crucio_!"

Snape flicked his wand and the Spell rebounded although it him a bit. He stumbled. Voldemort flew towards him flicking his hand and Snape fell to the floor. "_Crucio_!" Snape wriggled in pain screaming as the cruciatus curse electrocuted his entire body. Snap got up but was knocked down by Voldemort again.

"Knocked down! Again and again!" Voldemort jeered coldly, "until you finally go insane. Killing you is too easy. _Crucio_! But, loosing your mind from torture will be so much better."

Harry opened his eyes grimacing, as he couldn't bear to watch anymore. Voldemort was toying with Snape crushing his spirit before giving the final blow.

Harry dipped down from the clouds. He could see Hogwarts in the distance. He pushed hard. The wind continued to deal him with heavy slaps in the face as he pushed harder and harder. Harry closed his eyes.

Snape was lying weak and unable to move on the ground. He tried to crawl away. Voldemort stamped on his back stopping him; "you're not going anywhere?" he stamped hard on Snape's back torturing him mercilessly.

Harry opened his eye worry washing over him. I'm not going to make it, he thought. I need to get their quick.

Harry closed his eyes once again to see Snape withering in pain. Blood gushing from his mouth as Voldemort stamps on his back and yells, "_Crucio_!"

Harry opened his eyes he was getting closer. He could see the castle in full view. "Stay back!" Harry shouted to Olivander and the others, "we'll take him by surprise." Harry left them swooping down towards the black lake the water spurting up as he gathered speed. Harry fixed his target on Voldemort stood at the bank.

Harry closed his eyes one last time. He saw Voldemort's icy cold hands wrap around Snape neck. He looked at Snape's beaten and bruised body. Blood across his mouth and his clothes sizzling from all the torture he had just injured. "And now come the death of the Half-Blood Prince," spat Voldemort coldly. He spat on Snape as if he was nothing. Letting him go and watching as he dropped to floor too weak to even move a glint of fear in his eye, as he knew what was to come. "_Avada Kedavra_!" a green light hit Snape square in the chest and he lay crumpled in the grassing lawn. His eyes white and empty. He was dead.

Voldemort turned to a terrified Ginny who lay on the floor, to weak to move her wand. She started to back away. "That's it girl crawl away like the bit of dirt you are. I'm going to enjoy killing you. It won't be quick like Severus, dear me no. It-will-be-nice-and-sloooowww."

He lifted his wand. "_Crucio_!" He flicked his wand down only for a blur to pass in front of him. Ginny disappeared. "Where'd she go?" Voldemort shrieked angrily. He looked up to see Ginny in the air. She wasn't alone. Harry was sat on his broom holding Ginny close.

Harry opened his eyes leaving Lord Voldemort's mind and entering the battle, at last.


	39. Love Versus Hate

-Chapter Thirty-nine-

_Love Versus Hate_

Voldemort looked at Harry with his scarlet eyes that burnt hard on Harry. Harry didn't let him see his fear. Harry looked around to see that the battle had stopped. Everyone had stood still watching the two of them look at each other with such intensity.

"Welcome back, Harry," Voldemort sneered harshly, a slit creeping across his white snake-liked face that could only be described as a smile. "Glad you got rid of that girlfriend of yours she was a little boring. Kind of like your mother."

Harry glared at Voldemort. "I'm going to destroy you," Harry said plainly a fire burning from with in him.

"You and what army. The Order and the ministry is all but, destroyed," Voldemort sneered looking around at the graveyard that surrounded him. Harry could see dragons lying on the ground groaning in pain as their broken wing lie crumpled next to them. Two out of the five giants lies dead on the ground, werewolves surrounding it their paws held in the air and their mouths wide open so that you can see the long fangs. Grawp and Hagrid were being beaten badly as they were held by two giants as a grotesque giant that could only Garmoth beat them senseless.

"This army," said Harry pointing to the sky where at least two hundred witches and wizards flew towards them led by Olivander. A bombardment of green and red jets of light shot down on the Death Eaters. Explosions echoing through the ground. Voldemort growled angrily as the Ministry and Order Members attacked the stunned Death Eaters who stood surprised by the turn of tides. He shot a killing curse at Harry.

A green light shot at Harry. Harry flipped on his side. His broom spinning out of the way and hitting Garmoth. Garmoth fell to the floor landing on one of the giant's foot. The giant hopped in pain. Grawp used this to his advantage and flipped the giants down on the floor punching it in the face and knocking it out. The other giants holding Hagrid stormed at Grawp. Hagrid grabbed the giant's tower yanking on it making the giants loose its balance. Grawp turned around and punched it in the chin knocking it out. The giants were gone.

The centaurs ran out from the woods exploding into the ongoing assault from the Death Eaters arrows flying left right and centre. The death Eaters fell to the floor dead. Acromatula's tripped Death Eaters up and pulled the into the forbidden forest the merpeople doing the same as the y jumped out with what was as Harry could only describe as a giant squid, the chief mereperson stood on it holding a sceptre. The squid wrapped around the Death Eaters pulling them under water.

Harry flew down to ground with Ginny close by. He swooped down behind Hagrid hut placing Ginny down on the ground. She was weak. "Hold still," he said resting her head down to ground. "I need a medic!"

Madam Pomphrey ran over to them holding a small vial. She poured it inside he mouth. "Drink it," she said Ginny. Ginny swallowed weakly.

Please be okay, Harry thought helplessly as he watched her. Ginny started to breathe slowly as he bruises faded away. She opened her eyes weakly. "I love you," she said weakly.

"I know," Harry said, "stay here," he added as he stood up a look of purpose burning with in his green eyes.

"No," Ginny said stubbornly, "I'm fighting with you."

Harry looked at her and then the battle they needed all the help they could get. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle. "Fine," Harry said. She turned to walk away. Harry grabbed her hand pulling her towards him and kissed her. He didn't know how long they were there for a minute or two all he knew was that he felt powerful and invincible. He could do anything. "Be careful," he said to her.

"I always am," she said jokingly to which she ran into battle her wand at the ready.

"How touching," came Voldemort voice from the hut. Harry turned to see the Dark Lord standing there a small smile across his white face making his nostrils rise. "To think I could kill her right now. Just two words and then, you would loose you girlfriend and then, love shall die."

"If you're going to kill me then get it over with," Harry said walking towards Voldemort and circling him. As Voldemort circled him both weighing each other down.

"You are no different from the last time we met," Voldemort sneered, "you're just the sad little boy whose mother died for him when she should have lived."

"Better than what your mother did for you," Harry cackled, "Dumbledore showed me you past, your mother chose death rather than be with you."

"Shut your mouth," Voldemort snarled firing a stunner at Harry. Harry blocked it. It flew away exploding away from the battlefield.

"Oh, I know everything about you, Tom," Harry goaded, "I know about your quest for power. Your quest for immortality… and your Horcruxes."

Voldemort looked at him shocked.

"And I destroyed each and every last one of them. Enjoy mortality while, it last because I'm going to kill you just like you killed my parents,"

Voldemort flicked his wand viciously. Harry flew across the lawn banging down on the ground. He got up quickly as Voldemort ran at him firing stunners and curses to which Harry blocked them with counter-curses and shield charms. Harry blocked every one of Voldemort's moves like a swordsman parrying an attacker. He backed up towards the school as Voldemort.

Harry suddenly, flicked his wand at Voldemort, in a very elegant manner three circles of light flying towards Voldemort and exploding as it made contract with a silver shield conjured into Lord Voldemort's hand. Harry flicked his wand and Godric Gryfindor's sword appeared in his hand. He lunged at Voldemort who blocked it with his shield. He pointed his wand over the shield that protected him from Harry's attacks. A green light flashes past Harry's ear as he ducked down and flicked his wand taking Voldemort off his feet. Voldemort fell to the floor. Rolling over as Harry stabbed his sword down to floor and firing a jet of purple light at Harry.

Harry flew across the lawn slamming down onto the pathway leading to school. Harry got up as a killing curse flew at him. He dived out of the way the mound of dirt behind him blowing up and spurting dirt on top of him. Harry spun his wand absorbing all the mud and gravel into a hurricane. Harry threw his wand down flinging the hurricane of gravel on mud on a stunned Voldemort his scarlet eyes widening. A waterfall of mud and gravel sliding down on Voldemort who slammed the shield in front of trying to block the waterfall.

The mudslide fell down the hill towards the ongoing battle behind knocking down a couple of Death Eaters running at Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville. The mud fell to the ground a sea of dust from the dirt filling the air. Harry held his wand and sword in an offensive position. A red light shot out from the dust. Harry held his sword in a defensive stance. The light pushed hard against the sword. The sword started to vibrate from the pressure. Harry dug his feet hard into the ground to stop himself from flying back.

Voldemort stepped out of the dust holding a muddy and dirty shield protectively in front of his eyes pushing forwards towards Harry. "You can't win, Potter," Voldemort snarled coldly. "Give up!"

"Never!" Harry bellowed groaning from the pressure of spell. He started to loose his balance. Sweat poured of his head as he tried to regain it.

BOOM! Harry suddenly, flew up into the air the wind whistling in his hair as the spell exploded from the pressure. BANG! Harry crashed down near the front steps, the stone pathway scraping against his back. He groaned in pain getting up and blinking to try and get over the rush that had just exploded through him. Harry's sword stabbed down into the ground. Harry picked it up suddenly, a orange light in the shape of a claw wrapped around his neck. Harry turned around to see Voldemort holding his wand at Harry five feet away. His evil scarlet eyes looking psychotically at Harry ready to kill. Voldemort yanked his wand towards him flinging Harry forward. Harry flew towards Voldemort with flicked his wrist making Harry's back arch up and roll up into the air and land down on to the ground.

Harry smashed down onto the ground. He felt his nose break and his eyes water as it did. He got up weakly. Only to see a tree trunk fly towards him Harry dived out of the way flinging his wand at the tree trunk slamming to the floor, "_Capat Tracorum_!" a orange claw grabbing the trunk. Harry flicked his wand the trunk rocketing towards Voldemort. Voldemort jumped out of the way.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

A green jet of light shot Harry. Harry lent out of the way lazily the spell exploding as it hit the large oak doors behind him. Harry swished his wand wildly.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Impedimenta_!"

"_Reducto_!"

A bombardment of red, white and blue jets of light shot front Harry's wand at fired at Voldemort. Voldemort flicked his wand twice smacking the spells away. The last white jet of light hit Voldemort straight in the face. He flew back flipping over his head and crumpling on the floor.

He got to his feet quickly slashing the air with his wand throwing a long thin whip like wire of white at Harry. Harry flung his sword in front of him blocking the spell. The spell flew back at Voldemort.

Voldemort flung his wand upwards the spell rebounding and flying up into the air slamming down in front of Harry exploding and throwing Harry back threw the wrecked door that hung against its hinges splinters lying across the marble floor. Harry slammed down against the floor. He felt an excruciating pain hit his back as he crashed on the marble floor. He got up weakly to see Lord Voldemort swoop through the door, his long black robes trailing along after him. He held his wand shield tightly. Harry held his wand and sword tight in an attacking position.

They both stood there watching each other weighing each other down.


	40. Lily's Eyes

-Chapter Forty-

_Lily's Eyes_

Voldemort lunged at Harry so quick and with such velocity it took Harry by surprise and he was unable to block the bombardment of spells hitting him. Harry winced and groaned as each jet of light hit him blowing holes in his robes as small explosion hit him. Harry fell to the floor weakened smoke sizzling off of him.

Harry tried to get up weakly, his bones hurting as he tried to get up. Harry's back arched up as Voldemort raised him up with a flick of his finger. "Get up!" he growled. Harry stood on his feet weakly. Voldemort flicked his wand; Harry flipped over landing hard on the floor.

Harry tried to get up gathering most of his strength to push himself off the ground. Voldemort swooped towards him grabbing the collar of his robes and lifting him up. "You were foolish to think that you could beat me Harry. You merely escaped me out of luck that's all you are lucky. You mother died for you and all that was in vain she just delayed the inevitable," Voldemort goaded as Harry looked at him weakly a small patch of blood dripping from his cut mouth. Voldemort looked at Harry's green eyes. A small smile crept across his face; "you have your mother's eyes. Funny, it'll be like killing her all over again."

Voldemort threw Harry on the ground. Harry glared at him. He wasn't going to die the fate of the world depended on him. For some reason memories trailed through his head. Dumbledore's voice echoed through his head: "_to be loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection for ever._" Harry remembered what Dumbledore had told him after his third year; "_the ones that leave us never truly leave us you can always find them in you._" Harry stood up strengthen as he remembered what Dumbledore said before leaving the 'love chamber'. "_You power lies within your mother's sacrifice. She gave you her love and her eyes. Never forget that._"

Harry stood up a renewed strength within. A burning sensation emitting from within him. It was love. Harry stood there looking at Voldemort angrily and powerful. "My mother did not die in vain," Harry snarled. He flicked his wand; "she gave me a protection that can not be destroyed." Voldemort went flying across the room smashing into one of the house points hourglasses. The beads from the hourglass spread across the floor. "She lives on through me. Her strength become my strength and her love becomes my love."

Harry swooshed his wand frantically making a Z shape and about five jets of light shot at Voldemort. Voldemort tried to block the attacks but he was two late as each curse hit him knocking across the room against the wall. Smoke sizzled off of Voldemort robes. Voldemort got up snarling at Harry his nostrils flaring.

"Love can't save you, Harry," he spat, "it's only our wits and fortitude that truly matter everything else is just superficial."

"You were in such a hurry to destroy your soul that you didn't stop and see the power a non-tampered soul is," Harry said calmly reminded of what Dumbledore had once told him.

"A soul is nothing," Voldemort spat, "you are nothing."

"I wasn't when you tried to kill me sixteen years ago," Harry cackled, "you acted on the prophecy when you only heard half of it. If you had listened to all of it you wouldn't have _marked me as your equal_," Harry lifted his fringe so that Voldemort could see his scar. Voldemort looked at him horrified.

"NO! NO! You will die!" he snarled flicking his wand and shouting, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A green jet of light shot at Harry who stood still. He wasn't afraid. He watched as it came closer. Moving out of the way at the last second the killing curse exploding behind him.

Harry slashed the air with his wand. The door coming off its hinges and flying at Voldemort. Voldemort flew up into the air spinning around firing curses left, right and centre hoping to get Harry. Harry jumped out of the way. Dodging and rolling out of the way of the sparks that flew exploding as they hit the staircase. One even hitting a candle hanging on the castle wall. The candle fell setting a tapestry behind Harry alight.

Voldemort lunged down on Harry his shield protecting his face as Harry fired numerous of jinxes at Voldemort. Voldemort slammed his shield on Harry who parried it with his sword flipping Voldemort over him. Voldemort landed smartly on his feet spinning on his left foot and slashing at Harry with his wand. Harry spun his sword blocking the spell. He held the sword tight lunging at Voldemort blocked it with his shield. Harry fired a spell up to Voldemort's face. He flicked his wand the spell rebounding.

Voldemort started to back up from Harry's attacks blocking them with great ease. Harry slashed the sword down on Voldemort who blocked it with his shield. Voldemort slammed the sword down his shield on the banister of the marble staircase. Harry tried to pull it away but it was stuck, pinned down by the shield. "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted, a red beam hit. Voldemort and throwing his across the room.

Harry lunged at Voldemort who was getting up weakly. He sliced at him with his sword cutting the stone wall as Voldemort moved out of the way. Harry spun around hacking his sword into Voldemort's shield; a loud clang echoed as the two metal objects connected. Voldemort cracked his wand down like a whip cracking it towards Harry's feet, a green whip knocking Harry off his feet. Harry fell to the floor. He felt the cold stone floor hit his back and his head. He looked up eyes watered to see a blurred Voldemort cracking his whip down on him. Harry rolled out of the way and swept Voldemort's feet off balance as he kicked at them with his leg. Voldemort slammed to his feet. Harry got to his feet quickly slamming down at Voldemort with Gryfindor's sword. Voldemort blocked it both them pushing hard to parry the others attack.

Both were oblivious to the scene surrounding them. A burning inferno. The fire that had started on one of the tapestries had spread, and was now spreading across the red carpet on the floor leading from the door to the marble staircase. The Dinning Hall doors where now on fire and the fire had risen from the tapestry and was now burning one of the chandeliers that sat above them both. It suddenly, gave way and fell down towards Harry and Voldemort.

Harry looked up to see the chandelier fall towards him. Voldemort flicked his wand at Harry using Harry's distraction to his advantage. "_Faburatia_!" he hissed flicking his wand making Harry fling across and slam against the wall.

"_Flipendo_!" Harry bellowed an blue beam shot at Voldemort exploding as it hit his shield. Harry stood glaring at Voldemort sniffing as the blood started to dry up from his nose.

Voldemort moved the shield from his face. Both of them looked at each. Voldemort glared at Harry a large gash across his eye and his long black robes torn from the spells hitting him.

Harry held his sword and wand close to him in an attack position. A long stain of blood trailed across his upper lip and he could feel a bruise growing in his left rib.

Thy both stood for what seemed like minutes the entire Great Hall burning and falling a part. Voldemort lunged at Harry. He fired a black spell at Harry who moved out of the way. Voldemort blocked Harry's attack as Harry swung his sword at him. Voldemort pushed Harry against the wall, "you can't win, Potter," Voldemort spat, "Dumbledore knew that's why he never let you fight me. And now you're all alone with no one to help you and no one to die for you."

Harry pushed hard pushing Voldemort off him. He slashed at his shield and flicked his wand upwards. Voldemort flew up into the air as if being hit by a hammer. Harry lunged at Voldemort pushing his back with each attack as Voldemort blocked his attacks. Both of the leading upstairs away from the fire, but with no way out. Harry didn't know where this power was coming from but he knew he wasn't alone. He had his mother's love and his father's strength burning inside him telling him to carry on.

Voldemort slashed at Harry with his wand. Harry flew back smacking into the banister. He winced as he felt his hand cut. A wash of triumph and relief filled Harry as saw the blood dripping off his hand. He could now use the spell Dumbledore had showed him. But, how was he going to get close to Voldemort to do it.


	41. Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak

-Chapter Forty-one-

_Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Voldemort spat, a green jet of light shot at Harry. Harry moved out of the way the staircase behind exploding. Harry lost his balance falling through the broken staircase.

Harry fell down to the floor. "_Ascendio_!" Harry pointed his wand into the air. He rocketed into the air, rocketing past Voldemort. "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry bellowed pointing his wand away from Voldemort. The red beam shot up at a staircase rocketing Harry towards a stunned Voldemort. Harry rocketed towards Voldemort he was unable to stop him. Harry swung at Voldemort with his silver hand connecting into Voldemort's jaw. A loud crack could be heard from Voldemort's jaw as it broke. Voldemort lost his balance falling down the stairs. Harry fell with him as he hit the floor.

Harry hit the wall coming to a stop. He could feel his head throbbing as if it were going to explode. Harry got up dazed his feet feeling like jelly as he fell against the wall for balance. Harry looked down the stairs just in time to block a spell from Voldemort. He flew backwards into the Charms corridor crashing into a suit of armour. Harry picked up his sword lunging at Voldemort; Voldemort blocked it smacking the sword away with his shield. The sword spun across the floor falling through a trick step in the staircase falling down Harry heard a clang as it hit the marble floor below. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort shouted. Harry dived out of the way rolling towards the staircase.

"That's it boy," Voldemort jeered coldly, "run and hide." He followed Harry to the staircase. Harry bombarded him with an array of spells, Voldemort blocking them with his shield, "your attacks are futile. You can't break this shield," Voldemort snarled triumphantly.

"I was trying to," Harry said as a long orange claw whipped out of the tip of his wand and wrapped around the shield. Harry flicked his wand and the shield flew out of Voldemort's hand and fell down the two flights of stairs. "_Surgega_!" Harry flicked his wand a white ball shot out of his wand and hit Voldemort square in the chest throwing him against the wall.

"_ABATORI_!" growled Voldemort three red beams flying out of his wand hitting Harry flinging him into the air were the last two explode as they make contact with him. He fell down his back hitting one of the steps of the staircase. Harry held his back feeling a very large bruise building. He groaned as he got up. "_Varocio_!" Voldemort appeared before Harry lifting him up with his wand, "Is it now that you understand my powers, Harry. Only now when you are ready to die."

An excruciating pain electrocuted Harry's bones. It wasn't as bad as the Cruciatus curse but it had the same effect. Harry felt as if his bones were being crushed and compressed. "_Expelliarmus_," Harry breathed as he lifted his wand up slightly a red beam shooting out of his wand at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort stepped back dropping the spell. Harry fell to the floor.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort shouted pointing his wand at Harry. Harry jumped over the banister missing the spell complete. He grabbed hold of the rail of a staircase that moved. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort bellowed a green beam flying towards Harry. It missed exploding as it hit the stairs. Harry lost his grip as the stairs exploding and started to fell.

"_Whiparos_!" Harry said cracking his wand like a whip. A green beam like whip slithering out of the tip of his wand and wrapping around Voldemort's neck. Harry yanked on his wand pulling Voldemort over the staircase and down with him.

Voldemort slammed into Harry as he dropped down to the ground. Harry rolled himself over aiming Voldemort to the floor.

BANG! Voldemort and Harry slammed to the floor both rolling over and lying on the floor to weak and bruised to move. Harry thanked god that it had only been two flights of stairs as he started he tried to breathe after being winded by the fall. Voldemort lay weakly on the floor. He scratched at the floor trying to lift himself up. He pushed hard to get up as did Harry.

Both of them couldn't get. Voldemort spat a small bit of blood out of his mouth. Harry pushed hard getting up, as did Voldemort. They both stood weak from the impact both of them dizzy.

Harry was still weak as Voldemort lunged at him firing spell after spell at him. Harry tired his best to block them. The spells rebounded but, only after being batted away weakly by Harry. Harry started to regain his footing as Voldemort fired a killing curse at him. Harry dived out of the way; the curse hit one of the ropes, which held the chandelier in place above.

Harry grabbed hold of the rope as it unravelled. He flew up into the air up to the rafters above the seventh floor. He blocked Voldemort attacks flying towards the him as he flew in to the air. Harry jumped onto the rafter clambering onto it. He leant against the support beam regaining his senses still dizzy from the drop.

BOOM!! Harry nearly fell as a red light hit one of the beams rocking the rafters. Harry looked down to see Voldemort holding onto a rope from another chandelier flying towards him. Voldemort jumped onto the beam elegantly. He crept towards Harry. "Nowhere to run now, Potter," he sneered creeping forward.

"I would dream of running," Harry said nervously as he saw the drop. He wouldn't be coming out of this one alive if he fell.

"What and spoil the fun," Voldemort jeered coldly, "I suppose I'll have to make you run, _Avarta_!" A red jet shot at Harry. Harry grabbed of the beam and swung himself around to the other support. Voldemort sung around catching Harry by surprise and kicking him in the face. Harry fell to ground. Harry held his mouth. His jaw wasn't broken but, it hurt like hell. "That's for breaking my jaw, Potter." A bruise built on his broken jaw that was starting to swell a bit.

"_Advertistatunam_!" a blue beam hit Voldemort who held his shield charm up flicking his wand with such power it knocked Harry off the beam. Harry held on for dear life. He scratched at the wood, the varnish scrapping into his fingernails as it gave way. He looked up helplessly at Voldemort.

"And now the final curtain," Voldemort hissed lifting his wand above his head ready to give the final blow. Harry looked at the drop and at Voldemort. Harry came to his conclusion and let go off the beam. He fell down towards the ground slashing his wand in mid-air a white whip cracking out of the tip and wrapping around the beam. Harry swung into the Defence against the Dark Arts corridor crashing into a coat of armour. The armour fell on him giving him even more bruises than he already had.

Harry pushed the armour off of him getting up to see Voldemort stood at the end of the corridor. He held his wand by his hip although a small smile crept across his gaunt face that made the hairs on the back of Harry's head stand on end.

Voldemort flicked his wand and said calmly with a smile, "_Inchida_!" Four deadly weapons suddenly, appeared out of nowhere in front of Voldemort, they consisted of an axe, two sword and a mace. They suddenly, came flying towards Harry.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_EXPELLIAMUS_!"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

A string of red beams shot out of the tip of Harry's wand hitting the axe, the sword and the mace. The last beam hit the last sword, but, something happened. The sword cut through it flying towards Harry. Harry fired spell after spell to try and stop it. But, was too late as the sword stabbed through Harry's shoulder missing any major arteries but, keeping Harry against the opposite wall. Harry's wand sat on the floor next the suit of armour. Voldemort moved towards Harry he looked at the sword in Harry's shoulder.

"Pelted by your own sword," Voldemort chuckled victoriously. Harry looked at the sword to see that it was Godric Gryfindor's. Voldemort smiled grabbing hold of the sword and twisting it. Harry screamed in agony as Voldemort laughed psychotically as he twisted the sword. "Hurt Potter! Not as much as this will although I won't know I've never been dead have I," Voldemort sneered walking towards a shield he levitated it standing on it. The shield levitated towards the large drop floating above Harry as he looked on helpless sweat pouring off his brow as blood poured from his shoulder. Harry grabbed hold of the sword trying to pull it out. "I'm not using the killing curse on you Potter. No I've got something much more special."

Voldemort pointed his wand up into the air and fired a red spark into the air. Harry knew this was the end he pulled frantically on the sword. He looked up to see a hundred sparks pelting down towards him and the rest of the castle. Harry pushed hard on the sword trying to get himself free. He felt the sword move slipping out of his shoulder as the beam came closer. He slashes hard on the spark and bats it away. He ran towards his wand lying against the armour. His right arm flails about against his hip. Explosions occur through castle as the sparks hit it.

He grabs the wand with his weak right hand. He turns to see a spark flying towards him. "_Protego_!" an invisible shield appears before him pushing the spark away. Harry pushes hard a twinge in his arm as he pushed hard to try and knock the spark away. H pushed hard the spark winning. He slashed his sword at the spark. The spark hit hard at the sword and the shield. The word slipped out of his hand flying across the room. Harry pushed hard with the shield.

BOOM! Harry was thrown across the room as the spark exploded. He slammed against the wall his wand lay on the floor. Harry got up picking his wand up to see most of the castle destroyed the stairs lay hanging against each other ready to tip over and large holes could be seen against the wall. Walls started to fall as the castle started to crumble. The castle was falling to the ground. He looked around weakly not knowing how he was going to last much longer.

A searing pain hit Harry's scar. Harry groaned grabbing his scar. He turned around to see Voldemort lunge towards him. Voldemort grabbed him by the neck pushing towards the banister and leaning him over it. "You are just a piece of filth, Potter," spat Voldemort coldly, "you can't beat me. You could never beat me. I am supreme. I am above you."

Harry suddenly, grabbed hold o Voldemort's hand. "_Nitwit_! _Blubber_! _Oddment_! _Tweak_!"

Voldemort screamed in pain, in agony even. He dropped his wand grabbing his other wrist and trying to wrench it away from Harry. Harry held on tight not wanting to let go a white light appeared from Harry emitting around him as he repeated the words.

But, suddenly, Harry noticed a drop of blood from Voldemort's hand. He gasped in horror both their hands emitted a white light. Harry tried wrench his away the same as Voldemort as remembered Dumbledore's warning. Harry and Voldemort watched helplessly as the spell as activated and a white light shot from their hands and hit them throwing them across the room. A large explosion occurring rocking the already crumbling Hogwarts.

Harry fell to the floor everything going black. Was he dying? He did not know all he knew was that he was in pain. It was more painful than anything he had ever felt before.


	42. the Power of Love

-Chapter Forty-two-

_The Power of Love_

Harry's eye flicked open as an excruciating pain rippled through his body. His heart searing as he got to his feet. It was hard to breathe; he panted for breath grabbing his heart. He looked around to see Voldemort crumpled on the floor. Had it worked? Had the spell worked?

Harry looked around. The castle was falling apart. He wasn't going to wait around to find out. Harry turned walking away from Voldemort weakly. It was hard to move. Sweat poured off his head as he heaved his body towards the stairs. He wasn't going to make it.

"_Stupefy_!" Breathed Lord Voldemort from behind Harry. Harry flew against the wall immobilised. He couldn't move. He watched as Lord Voldemort moved towards him weakly. He held his hand on his heart, sweating pouring off him as it did Harry. "_I'll kill... you... you little brat…_" breathed Voldemort weakly flicking his wand at stunned Harry. "_Crucio_!"

An electrocuting pain shot through Harry's spine, through his bones through his skull. Harry withered in pain. Voldemort kicked Harry in the gut. Harry gasped, blood sitting out of his mouth. The immobilisation was wearing off. Harry tired to crawl away weakly. Voldemort stamped on his back stopping him.

"_You're not... going anywhere_," Voldemort snarled weakly. "_Crucio_!"

Harry felt them same electrocuting pain hit him again. He screamed as it pierced his very bones. Harry lifted his hand towards Voldemort. "_Expelliarmus_!" He croaked. Voldemort flew back against the wall.

Harry got up weakly. Explosion echoed. He looked around to see the walls the ceiling crashing down as Hogwarts crumbled before them. Harry chuckled. "What's so funny?" Voldemort spat.

"Just that you considered this... your only home…" Harry breathed weakly, "I just find it funny... it you're going to die here…"

"It will be you who'll die," Voldemort growled.

"Look around," Harry said grasping his heart as another excruciating twinge hit it again. "The castle is crumbling around us... even if one of us beats the other. How will they get out in one piece?"

Voldemort's red eyes widened, as he knew Harry was right. "Then, I'll just have to take good pleasure in killing you first," Voldemort growled holding his heart, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

The green and red beam collided both pushing hard on the other trying to break through the other barrier. Harry pushed hard. His right arm flailing next to him hitting the side of his leg. Harry held his wand tight as it started to vibrate. Voldemort held his wand with two hand pushing harder.

Harry was losing. He knew it. Voldemort knew it as his killing curse started to edge closer to the tip of Harry's wand. Harry pushed hard; he wasn't going to die. A twinge hit his heart. Harry wanted nothing more to grab it but he only had one arm and this arm was trying to save his life.

"Harry!" Harry heard Hermione's voice echo from behind him. Harry looked over to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny manoeuvring up the stairs to him.

"No! Go back!" Harry shouted turning his neck frantically to push the beam back. "Please! You'll never make it out!"

"You can do it, mate," Ron bellowed as he looked around for any debris falling.

"I can't he's too powerful!" Harry shouted back, "I can't do this with one arm! Go save yourself!"

Then, Harry felt the warm touch of Ginny's hand wrap around his own. "You can do this!" Ginny said indignantly.

Hermione and Ron wrapped their hands around Harry's hand all of them holding his wand with him. "We'll do it together," Hermione said sharply. "NOW, PUSH!"

They pushed the red beam from Harry's wand moving slowly pushing Voldemort's attack back. "COME ON, HARRY PUSH!" Bellowed Ron.

"WE CAN DO THIS!" Ginyn yelled as the two spells met in the middle.

Voldemort looks at them all in shock. He shook his head as he pushed hard with his wand, "I am Immortal! I can not be killed!" He growled, "I won't be killed!"

His spell pushed Harry's back a bit. "JUST A BIT FURHTER!" Harry yelled. We could win, Harry thought victoriously.

Harry saw a small shape scurry past his feet. He pushed hard on the spell wondering what it was. His spell was pushing back at Voldemort who continued to scream, "I can't be killed."

Suddenly, Wormtail appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed hold of Voldemort from around the throat holding his still knocking him off balance. "NOW, HARRY! DO IT NOW!"

Harry pushed hard. Ron, Hermione and Ginny pushing with him his spell knocking Voldemort's back at him hitting both Voldemort and Wormtail. The two of them fell to the floor. Dead. They had done it. Harry leaned against the wall. The pain in his heart has gone. He felt whole and healthy still, beaten and torn though, but, still healthy.

Harry walked towards Wormtail limping as he did. "Harry," exclaimed Ginny, "we have to get out of here!"

Harry ignored her. He bent down looking at Wormtail, his blank eyes looking back at Harry. Harry closed his eyes over letting his rest peacefully. "Rest easy, Peter," Harry said. He stood up looking around at the crumbling.

"How are we going to get out?" Ron shrieked.

"The Great Hall has been caved in," Hermione said.

A loud rumbling echoed from above them. Harry looked up to see a large slam of stone fall down towards him. "HARRY, LOOK OUT!" Ginny yelled.


	43. End of an Era

-Chapter Forty-three-

The End of an Era

Harry dived out of the way of the rubble. He fell against Ginny's leg and saw the horrific sight of Hogwarts crumbling around them. Screams echoed from the portraits on the wall as the people inside them ran from their portraits fearfully. Harry saw the Fat Lady pass across the portrait. She looked at them and yelled, "run! Get out quickly!"

Harry watched a Nearly Headless Nick and the other house ghosts walked down the stairs the rubble crashing through them as they walk so calmly.

"Nick!" Harry shouted, "what are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

Nick turned to Harry calmly; "it's the end of an era, Harry. Hogwarts is dying... and so are we."

"But, you're already dead?" Ron declared.

"We are imprinted within Hogwarts once it dies so do we," Nick shrugged. Nick then, bowed to Harry his head lolling over a bit. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

"And you," Harry said as he said goodbye for the last time. "So, where are you going?"

"Heaven," Nick shrugged as a piece of debris fell on him making Harry step back. "But, I'm not afraid anymore. I'm ready to move on now and sit at God's right hand in his kingdom."

"I'll look you up when I get there," Harry said smiling. He looked up oblivious to the crumbling ceiling. "I best be going."

Nick chuckled and continued to walk past Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. It was only until Harry watched the staircase crash down and flip across the room that Harry finally felt tired. Harry took his wand and flicked it into the air only one word crept within his mind, Fawkes.

Within a second a burst of flames appeared over them and Fawkes the Phoenix dropped down in front of them. "Come on!" Harry said as he grabbed Fawkes by the trail with his one good arm. Ron, Hermione and Ginny did the same. They felt their stomachs drop as Fawkes flew into the air gracefully as if he were carrying a feather.

Fawkes flew down the large drop down the stairs Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny held on to Fawkes' tail as they manoeuvred through the descending rubble that crashed down on to the stair creating large holes.

Fawkes swooped through the Great Hall. Harry watched through his exhaustion a bright light that could only be the sun through the broken door. The smell of grass wafted across his nostrils as Harry flew across it. He looked back as Fawkes dropped them to see Hogwarts crashing down to the ground until it was nothing more than a heap of rubble.

"GINNY! RON!" Came the loud shrieks of Mrs Weasley as she ran over to her son and daughter. Fleur, Bill, Fred and George and Percy followed behind all of, which looked pretty beat up. Percy's glasses were broken and askew. Fred and George strangely another had the same injuries. Spooky. Bill had a broken leg and was resting on Fleur. Mrs Weasley only had a few scratches on her. "Oh, thank go your safe!" she embraced them both in a backbreaking hug. "Harry, oh thank god!" she grabbed him pulling him into a bear hug. Harry groaned as he felt an excruciating pain in his broken arm. "Oh, sorry dear."

"It's alright," Harry chuckled.

"Well, you're all in one piece," Mad-Eye growled proudly as he patted Harry on the back. Harry turned to see Moody, Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick and Tonks behind him. Hagrid had Lupin's body in his arms. Harry felt a soothing sensation on his broken arm as Fawkes sat perched on his shoulder. Harry heard a crack and rolled his arm as the bone became mended.

Hagrid laid Lupin down on the ground. Harry bent down and closed his lifeless eyes over. Harry saw a glint within the rubble of Hogwarts. Harry crossed over the broken glass and staircase stuck up from the rubble like small columns. He stopped a silver hand hidden under the rubble. Harry lifted the rock off of it and dug through the rubble to find Wormtail's lifeless body. Harry scooped him up, his legs almost buckling as Harry held his weight.

Harry prodded through the rubble with Wormtail's body. He placed him down to the floor next to Lupin. Harry heard rumbling and stones falling on the rubble surrounding him. He turned to see a bloodied Voldemort stood weakly against one of the rubbled stairs. A large gash could be seen across his head as though most of it was missing. His robes were left in tatters his bloodied arm held shakily his long wand. His red eyes looked at Harry blurred as though try to focus on one of them.

"You missed," he spat blood gushing from his mouth. "You can't kill me… I am invincible." Blood spat down at the floor from his mouth. "…His blood is in your hands."

"He died trying to save me and to stop you," Harry said holding out his hand to stop the others from getting their wands out. "He did it out of love and friendship."

"S-sentimental nonsense," Voldemort spat coldly.

"And something you've never had and that's why you hate it so," Harry said. "Your mother would have rather have died than stay with you. You father abandoned you because of what you are and deep down that is all you've ever wanted." Voldemort's nostrils flared and red pupils widened. "Isn't that right, Tom?" Harry said extending his hand to a shocked Voldemort. "No one has ever shown you compassion even mercy and you've done the same. Well, I am now."

"You are weak Harry Potter," spat Voldemort coldly.

"You're the weak one," Harry replied, "because you'll never know love or friendship and I feel sorry for you." Harry turned and left the dying Voldemort to rot.

"Don't you turn your back on me," spat Voldemort. "You will look at me when I speak to you. I am Lord Voldemort. You are just a boy. I will not lose to you! I will not die! Avada Ked--!" he shouted. blood purt out of his mouth as he failed to finish the spell collapsing to the ground. His spread eagled body lie against the rubble of Hogwarts.

Harry looked at Voldemort with pity, anger and satisfaction all bubbling within him. He had done it. He had defeated Voldemort. All they had to do now was go forward and rebuild.


	44. Epilogue

-Chapter Forty-four-

_Epilogue_

On Saturday 28th June 1997, nearly four hundred wizards never made it home to their families. What was a day for celebration for some was a day for mourning for many. Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated costing the lives of these brave wizards.

On the 28th June many families come Hogwarts to pay their respects to the many people who risked their lives to stop the dark wizard Voldemort. A memorial stands in the middle of the ground as a reminder to everyone of their sacrifice.

Many remember Neville Longbottom as the one that led many into an ongoing attack that turned the tide of battle, when reinforcements came. Many remember him as timid and accident-prone, now he is in his twenties and Herbology Teacher at the newly modelled Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after the death of Madam Sprout. Married to Luna Lovegood who is now co-editor of the Quibbler, he is happy and contempt with his and his wife Order of Merlin Second Class.

Many remember Draco Malfoy as spoiled, a bully and as stuck up. He fought against Lord Voldemort's troops dying by The Dark Lord's hands along with his mother. They rest in the memorial cemetery in Hogsmeade. Lucius Malfoy visited them once a week on condition parole, before dying in Azkaban.

Many remember the Weasley family as poor, yet happy. Percy resigned as Junior Secretary and returned to the Department of Magical Laws where he continues with his ongoing war on cauldron thickness. Charlie remained in Romania continuing to train dragons as if the war had never happened. Bill and Fleur had a little daughter Elizabeth they live in there own house five miles from the Burrow where Mrs Weasley stays with her Husband Arthur with her. She died in the battle of Hogwarts and now rests with her beloved Arthur.

Ron, now a famous taskmaster, lives in his cottage with Hermione and their two children Harry and Jane. Hermione got her wish and gave House-Elves freedom united them and wizard kind together.

Ginny Potter will always remember Harry Potter. The one she loved dearest. She remembers him as a good friend, husband and father. Both Aurors they helped round up the remnants of Voldemort's numbers both getting their faces on a Chocolate Frog card. Both of them had a little girl, Lily.

Saturday 28th June 1997 was the start of a new era in which Goblins, Giants, House-Elves, Wizards, Witches and Centaurs united in a great and glorious future. There was no greater race or lower race there was only us. Centaurs and Wizards living in harmony and Wizards and House-Elves living in harmony.

On the 28th June of every year Harry Potter visited Professor Dumbledore's tomb to say thank you. On Saturday 28th June 2130 Harry Potter visited Professor Dumbledore's tomb for the last time.

A now elderly Harry Potter with a white unruly hair that connected to a thin beard, wrinkles hung under his emerald eyes hidden under his round glasses. He smiled his voice a little more cracked than it was. "Hi," Harry said calmly, "I came again just like I promised last year. My family has come this time. I'm a grandfather now." He looked over at a large group of thin red dark haired and red haired people. "Can you believe it?" Harry bent down; "I just came to say thank you again. I know I've said it so many times but it just seems worthless everything you taught me saved my life. Things that I have passed on to my children and them to theirs."

Harry stood up; he felt a twinge in his arm reaching all the way to his chest. He grimaced in pain. "Well, thank you," Harry finished heavily. Harry turned to his family looking at them one last time before keeling over as an excruciating pain hit his heart. His family ran over to him worriedly.

On Saturday 28th June 2130, Harry Potter died of a heart attack the last thing he saw was his family watching over him tears dripping off their eyes.

Many remember Harry Potter as the saviour of their world, retelling his story over and over again from generation to generation. They remember him as their saviour. Most people remember Harry as the small thin eleven-year-old who grew up into a mighty wizard. No one shall forget Harry: The-Boy-Who-Lived.


End file.
